<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eight Days a Week by KittiDot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677906">Eight Days a Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot'>KittiDot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LoveLink (Mobile Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Smut, dating apps, lovelink, reunited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to our favourite LoveLink soldier - this fic is an imagining of what might happen if Albert/ Jonathan suddenly found himself with a few days away from his new deployment.</p><p>You'll have the option to read the story with either Albert or Jonathan as your soldier boy.</p><p>This fic will tell the story of their eight days together - so get ready for a journey that has plenty of spice but will also be oh so sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Bishop/ MC, Albert/ MC, Jonathan Hayes/ MC, Jonathan/ MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Make your Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying to work this fic so you can choose either Albert or Jonathan, depending on who you're matched with in the game - I hope it works!</p><p>Also, I haven't written any smut in AGES and omg I'm nervous, particularly because this boy is so damn spicy in the game - but I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who do you want to match with?</p><p>
  <a href="#section0002">Albert Bishop</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0003">Jonathan Hayes</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1 (Albert Match)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albert has some free time. Finally. He's playing a risky game and surprising his girl. Will she be home? Happy to see him? It's a risk he's willing to take.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is day 1 for anyone on an Albert's path. If you'd like to read Day 1 for Jonathan instead, you can read it <a href="#section0003">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albert watched the familiar sights fly by the taxi window as it sped along the streets he’d driven on so many times before. Shops he’d visited, and bars he’d rolled out of at 2am, were all illuminated by the streetlights in the dark autumn evening. But everything felt strange. Different. He felt different.</p><p>The last two months had made him view so many things differently. He’d seen more pain and suffering than he could have imagined in his new deployment, and his world view had shifted. He knew he wanted to do more, make change. But there was time for that in his future, time to work out what that really meant, and the path he would take. </p><p>But for now there was only one thing he had on his mind. </p><p>Her. </p><p>The girl whose conversations had made him smile. Made him hard.</p><p>He hadn’t been able to stop the smile that played on his lips when his CO had called him in and told him he was free to take a week's leave. Ordinarily he would have jumped on a plane and flown somewhere new and exotic. Spent a week drinking with buddies and having random hook-ups, but  now that couldn’t be further from his mind. There was only one person he wanted to hook-up with, and he was on his way to see her. Hopefully.</p><p>He was playing a risky game, he knew that. He hadn’t messaged her for the last twenty four hours. He was so worried that if he did he might let the surprise slip. But as the darkness of the evening clung around the moving car he realised that she might not even be home. She’d sent him a message this morning. It was laced with her usual sweetness, wishing him a good day, telling him that she was thinking of him. That she’d been thinking of him the night before while she touched herself. </p><p>He felt a rush of blood as the image flickered into his mind. But he had resisted the urge to respond in his usual way. No flirty banter. Just silence. </p><p>What if he arrived to find she was out with friends? Even worse...what if he arrived to find she had another man there? They weren’t an exclusive couple. They hadn’t even spent enough time together to have that conversation. But he hadn’t been with anyone else, hadn’t wanted to. There was only one set of lips he wanted to taste. </p><p>But he had no idea whether she felt the same. She clearly liked him. Her messages had the best mix of banter and sexiness, but lately they had been laced with an affection that made his stomach flutter in a way that was very new to him. </p><p>He sighed and thought about messaging her, just to be on the safe side. But that wasn’t a side that he always favoured, and the thought of surprising her was too exciting.</p><p>He hadn’t thought too much about what he’d do when he got there. His plan hadn’t progressed further than gathering her into his arms. Kissing her. Tasting her. </p><p>There was that stirring again.<br/>
He shifted in his seat slightly and looked down at his phone. It was 10pm. His flight had been delayed by two hours. He’d tried to focus on the positives. That although he’d lost two hours of time with her, he at least wouldn’t be spending his night in his barracks. But it had been hard not to feel disappointed. She wasn’t someone who went to bed early, he knew that from all of the late night messaging sessions, but still, she might be sleepy.</p><p>He took a deep breath and resolved that whatever happened in the next hour, it would be amazing just to see her again. Even if it was brief. Even if she has company and can’t invite him in.</p><p>Albert was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice the car turn into her road. His heart leapt when he realised that it was pulling up to the curb. </p><p>He was here. </p><p>And a light was on inside her house.</p><p>He paid the driver, grabbed his rucksack and jogged up the stairs to her front door. With one last deep breath he stood up straight and knocked…</p><p>...waiting for her to answer. Not just the door, but all of the unanswered questions whirring in his mind.</p><p>………...</p><p>You check your phone for the one hundredth time that day. It was so unlike him not to message back. There had been a few days over the past couple of months where his job had stopped him from being able to make contact, but he’d always warned you that he was about to be busy, and had always made sure he gave you a spicy surprise before he went silent.</p><p>A little knot of worry tightens in your stomach. He hasn’t told you anything about where he is and what he’s doing for his new deployment, in spite of the questions you’ve asked. But you’ve sensed that wherever he is, it’s a dangerous environment. Anything could have happened to him, and you’d never know. Who were you to him, after all? A random girl on a dating app. Hardly a priority point of contact in case of emergency.</p><p>You shake your head slightly. It isn’t like you to jump straight to the negative. There could be other explanations. Maybe he’s just bored of chatting with you. Maybe he’s found someone else.</p><p>Great. Much better. Very reassuring. Well done mind.</p><p>You laugh at yourself and decide that staring at your phone for the rest of the evening is going to get you nowhere. It’s 10pm, and if you’re going to have a chance of sleeping tonight, it’s time to relax. You hop off your bed and wander into the bathroom. You rummage through the rattan basket of toiletries and find the bath bomb your friend gave you for your birthday. Bringing it up to your nose you take a deep breath. It’s a mix of jasmine and ylang ylang, a sexy smell that sends a rush of blood through your body. You look at the label and read ‘Sex Bomb’ and laugh. Well it might not reach its goal of full-on bathtub sexy time, but you can at least have some time alone with yourself...and thoughts of Albert.</p><p>You turn the water on and start to undress, throwing the bath bomb into the stream of hot water. The smell fills the room, and you stand wearing nothing but your panties, watching as it dissolves and turns the water milky. </p><p>You jump when you hear the sound of someone knocking on your front door, over the sound of the running water.</p><p>You look around and mutter ‘shit’. Who the hell is that at this time of night, and why the hell are they at your front door?</p><p>There’s another knock and you look around frantically for something to quickly put on. You see your bathrobe hanging on the back of the door and grab it, throwing it around you and tightly tying the belt around your middle, making sure nothing is exposed. Stopping only to turn off the water, you turn on your heels and run down the stairs.</p><p>You’re about half way down the stairs when the shape of the person you can see through the glass of the door makes you stop in your tracks for a second, trying to process the reality. There’s only one man with those broad shoulders who would be standing on your doorstep at night wearing army fatigues.</p><p>Your mind and body kick back into action and you fly down the remaining steps and to the front door, no longer caring about the fact you’re only wearing a bathrobe. </p><p>You throw the door open and your heart jumps into your mouth as you look into the sparkling blue eyes of the man you’ve missed so much it physically hurts.</p><p>“A...Albert?” you manage, your heart singing.</p><p>“Babe”...he says, his voice lower than normal, a growling wanting in his tone that sends a fire through your body. </p><p>He starts to speak again “I’m sorry it’s late. Are you alone? Can I c…”</p><p>But he doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, as your lips muffle the remainder of the next word. You stand on tip toes as you reach your mouth to his, pressing your body against him and lacing your fingers behind his neck. The kiss is soft at first, but as he responds and your tongues find each other hungrily, your body is overwhelmed by how much it’s missed the feel of him. The smell of him, a heady mix of citrus and a woody smell you can’t quite place. The taste of him. The journey has left him with some stubble which scratches against your skin as your mouths move together. He pulls back slightly and traces the outline of your lips with his tongue, before murmuring “I’ve missed this. You” and returning to your lips. </p><p>You press your body against him and feel his hands work from your lower back down to your ass, squeezing it and pressing you even closer against him. He moans into the kiss, and it’s enough to light the fuse on the final piece of self control you had. You lift one leg to hook around his waist, and he reads the signal correctly, hooking the back of your thighs with both hands, and encouraging both legs to wrap around his waist.</p><p>He carries you confidently, his arms supporting your legs, not breaking the kiss for a moment. He walks through the front door, carrying both you and his rucksack with ease. </p><p>You break away from this kiss for a moment and drop your legs back to the floor. You step back for a moment and look at him, taking in the reality of what had just happened. </p><p>A smile is playing on his lips as he watches you back. He kicks a foot out behind him, and uses it to close the open door, before shrugging the straps of his giant bag off his shoulders and onto the floor.</p><p>It lands with a loud thud and you look at it before returning your eyes to his “That bag looks almost big enough for me to fit in. You could have just taken me on deployment with you. Noone would have needed to know and think of the fun we could have had”.</p><p>His eyes cloud over for a second before the usual sparkle returns. He steps closer to you again and runs his hands down your back before leaning forward and placing his mouth on the top of your head “God, I’ve missed the feel of you” he murmurs into you. </p><p>You respond by running your hands up his shirt, feeling the shape of his muscular chest. Wanting to rip the fabric away and run your nails over his skin “The feeling is mutual” you respond. </p><p>His fingers hook around the belt of your robe, moving towards the tied knot. He pulls on it slightly, and you feel your body responding to the closeness of him. You want him and all of him. Right now. </p><p>“Were you uh, going to bed?” he asks, his eyebrow raised.</p><p>You shake your head slowly “No, running a bath. Getting ready to spend some alone time thinking of you, as it happens”.</p><p>“Oh?” he asks “Well now I’m here should we continue that activity, but with a bit more physical contact?”.</p><p>You bite your lip. There is nothing you want more at this moment than being with him. As you nod, his fingers work on the knot of your robe and he deftly unties it, pulling the belt loose and opening your robe. </p><p>“My..god”...his voice hitches as he tries to speak, his eyes roaming down the view of you wearing nothing other than the black underwear you’d chosen that morning. His hands move to your shoulders and he slides the robe off your body. With some people you might feel shy standing in your hallway almost naked. But not with him. The look of wanting in his eyes makes you feel confident. Assured that he is all yours in that moment. He runs his hands up your torso, his touch firm but gentle. His hands cup your breasts, his fingers kneading their softness, his thumbs running across your already hard nipples, and you run your fingers through his short brown hair, your nails grazing his skin. </p><p>Your mouth finds his again and as one of his hands works back down your torso and a finger runs along the inside of the top band of your panties you moan slightly into his mouth. His touch is sending pure electricity through you. It had been good with him before, but it had never felt like this. </p><p>Your moan seems to turn him on more and his hand works in between your legs, pushing the fabric that is now damp to one side until his fingers find the source of your wetness. You press against his hand, wanting him to press harder, to feel him move inside you. His finger slides along your wetness, applying just the right amount of pressure, and as one finger enters you, your legs almost buckle.</p><p>“I want you...so fucking much” he speaks quietly, his finger still moving inside you while his thumb slowly circles your clit “how about that bath you mentioned?”</p><p>You nod, all speech lost, and nod your head upstairs as a way of giving some kind of direction. He pulls his hand away from you and steps back. You can see just how much he wants you with one look at the crotch of his trousers. </p><p>“After you” he grins, his hand extending towards the stairs, in a gesture that would be gentlemanly if it wasn’t for the fact his fingers had just been inside you.</p><p>You skip up the stairs two at a time, not waiting for a second invitation. You can hear him following behind you, enjoying knowing the view he was getting as he watched you climb the stairs. You reach the top of the stairs and say “the bathroom is just down there” before walking along the corridor. When you reach the bathroom door, you turn to look at him again, preparing to undress him, wanting to feel all of him against you.</p><p>But the undressing has already been done and you laugh as Albert grins at you, completely naked, every part of him telling the story of just how turned on he is. “You learn how to get dressed very quickly in the army. It also works in reverse”.</p><p>You bite your lip as you take in all of him. He’s as stunning as you remember. Maybe even more so somehow. You quickly close the gap between the two of you and press against him, enjoying the feel of your skin on his. You rake your nails down his back, and it’s a move that spurs him into a hard kiss, his hands grabbing your back and pulling you closer, as his tongue explores your mouth hungrily. </p><p>Your hands are squeezing his butt, and you move one in between you and wrap it around his hard cock. You feel him take a sharp intake of breath before moaning into your mouth in response to the movement of your hand as it moves confidently up and down his full length. </p><p>He mirrors you, and moves his own hand between you and pushes the crotch of your panties to one side again, his finger circling your sweetest spot before sliding back along and inside you. </p><p>His mouth moves away from yours and he murmurs “God, you’re so wet”. </p><p>Your hand squeezes him tightly as you respond, an eyebrow cocked teasingly “God, you're so hard”.</p><p>He makes a sound that is half moan half growl as he scoops his hands under you and guides your legs back around his waist, holding you confidently in his arms. He turns slightly and presses your back against the wall of the hallway.</p><p>You realise that there is no way the two of you are making it into that bath, and you’re relieved, wanting nothing more than feeling him inside you at that moment. He leans forward and kisses your neck hungrily and one of your hands reaches back down to take hold of his length. </p><p>“Oh...wait” he says, stepping back and still carrying you as he walks back to the trousers he abandoned, draped over the bannister at the top of the stairs. He grins as he reaches over to rummage in one of the pockets and pulls out his wallet. He passes it to you “Would you mind? My hands are kinda full” he uses the hand that’s still holding you in place to squeeze you, to make his point. </p><p>You take the wallet, knowing exactly what you're looking for. Before you’ve pulled the condom out of the wallet he’s carried you back to the wall and is kissing one of your breasts, his tongue teasing your nipple before biting it lightly.</p><p>The feel of his teeth threatens to tip you over the edge and you look over his shoulder to where your hands are searching for the item you desperately need in that moment. You find it and pull it out, before throwing the wallet back on the floor. You reach down and roll the condom onto him. He lifts your hips slightly and you guide him inside you. The fire that has been building inside you, not since he arrived on your doorstep, but since the last time you were together, burns through you at the feel of him inside you, and you tighten around him as the two of you move together in a perfect rhythm. He bites your nipple again before running his tongue up your chest and neck. He moves his mouth to your ear and whispers “You feel...amazing” before thrusting into you again. You wrap your legs even tighter around his hips, and rock your body onto him confidently, feeling the heat grow, knowing that it won’t be long. Your back is still pressed against the wall, its cool hardness providing a solid base, allowing you to push against him harder and faster.</p><p>His hand reaches between you, his thumb returning to circling your clit, pressing harder each time you roll your hips onto him. The feel of him inside you, around you, is too much. It’s been too long, and as he finds your mouth with his, kissing you hungrily, you feel the pressure building inside you and with a cry you come undone around him. The feel of your orgasm pushes him to his own, and he puts his mouth to your ear as he thrusts inside you harder, saying “Oh..baby..I…” but he doesn’t finish the sentence and instead cries out as he thrusts inside you, his smooth rhythm becoming more sporadic as he explodes inside you.</p><p>The two of you slow your hips and he helps guide you off him and your feet touch the floor again, although your legs are threatening to give way again.</p><p>You smile at him as he looks down at you “What are you thinking?” you ask, his face flushed but impossible to read, his gaze intense.<br/>
He places a finger under your chin and raises your head up, before kissing you softly “I was just thinking that I can’t believe my luck that you swiped right that day”.</p><p>You shrug “Oh, you know, I was just swiping right on everyone, playing the dating game to the max”.</p><p>He laughs “Well, your strategy worked out well for me”. </p><p>He kisses you again before wandering in the direction of the bathroom “Just going to clean up”. You bite your lip as you watch his rear view retreat into the bathroom, and wonder how he can be so perfect.</p><p>You realise the bath will still be warm and have an idea. Wriggling out of the panties which you’re still wearing you walk in behind him and wrap your arms around his waist “How about that bath now?”.</p><p>He turns and runs his hands down your body again, nodding, his eyes giving the answer you need. </p><p>He climbs into the bath and then you climb in, sitting between his legs and lying back, pressing against his chest. He lazily scoops up some of the water in his hand and trickles it over your breasts. The water is only warm by now, but it feels perfect in this moment and you close your eyes.</p><p>“How long have I got you for” you ask.</p><p>He chuckles “Well I didn’t want to assume that you’d want to see me every day, but if you do then you’ve got me for a week. Well, eight days if we include today”.</p><p>You run your hands along his strong thighs “Of course I want to see you every day. Every minute if I can” you remember that he sublet his apartment before going away. “Where are you staying?”</p><p>There’s a pause and Albert chuckles “I hadn’t actually thought that far ahead. I just fixated on seeing you. I’ll go to one of the hotels in the town centre, they’ll have plenty of room and then I’ll be near you”.</p><p>Your fingers graze back up his thighs “Or you can stay here”. </p><p>He kisses the back of your head “I don’t want to impose. I kinda sprung this on you. A week of being around you does sound like heaven though”.</p><p>You circle a finger on one of his thighs “Then it’s settled, stay here. It’ll come at a cost though”.</p><p>“Oh really? What kind of currency are we talking about here?” he asks, amusement in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, we’ll work something out babe” you repond, your voice light, but dripping with suggestion.</p><p>“Hmm, I’d best start payments now” he whispers into your ear, and as his hands work over your breasts and down between your legs you know with absolute certainty that you’re about to have the best week of your life.</p><p>For Albert's next chapter please go <a href="#section0004">here.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 1 (Jonathan Match)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jonathan has some free time. Finally. He's playing a risky game and surprising his girl. Will she be home? Happy to see him? It's a risk he's willing to take.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is day 1 for anyone on an Jonathan's path. If you'd like to read Day 1 for Albert instead, you can read it <a href="#section0002">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan watched the familiar sights fly by the taxi window as it sped along the streets he’d driven on so many times before. Shops he’d visited, and bars he’d rolled out of at 2am, were all illuminated by the streetlights in the dark autumn evening. But everything felt strange. Different. He felt different.</p><p>The last two months had made him view so many things differently. He’d seen more pain and suffering than he could have imagined in his new deployment, and his world view had shifted. He knew he wanted to do more, make change. But there was time for that in his future, time to work out what that really meant, and the path he would take. </p><p>But for now there was only one thing he had on his mind. </p><p>Her. </p><p>The girl whose conversations had made him smile. Made him hard.</p><p>He hadn’t been able to stop the smile that played on his lips when his CO had called him in and told him he was free to take a week's leave. Ordinarily he would have jumped on a plane and flown somewhere new and exotic. Spent a week drinking with buddies and having random hook-ups, but  now that couldn’t be further from his mind. There was only one person he wanted to hook-up with, and he was on his way to see her. Hopefully.</p><p>He was playing a risky game, he knew that. He hadn’t messaged her for the last twenty four hours. He was so worried that if he did he might let the surprise slip. But as the darkness of the evening clung around the moving car he realised that she might not even be home. She’d sent him a message this morning. It was laced with her usual sweetness, wishing him a good day, telling him that she was thinking of him. That she’d been thinking of him the night before while she touched herself. </p><p>He felt a rush of blood as the image flickered into his mind. But he had resisted the urge to respond in his usual way. No flirty banter. Just silence. </p><p>What if he arrived to find she was out with friends? Even worse...what if he arrived to find she had another man there? They weren’t an exclusive couple. They hadn’t even spent enough time together to have that conversation. But he hadn’t been with anyone else, hadn’t wanted to. There was only one set of lips he wanted to taste. </p><p>But he had no idea whether she felt the same. She clearly liked him. Her messages had the best mix of banter and sexiness, but lately they had been laced with an affection that made his stomach flutter in a way that was very new to him. </p><p>He sighed and thought about messaging her, just to be on the safe side. But that wasn’t a side that he always favoured, and the thought of surprising her was too exciting.</p><p>He hadn’t thought too much about what he’d do when he got there. His plan hadn’t progressed further than gathering her into his arms. Kissing her. Tasting her. </p><p>There was that stirring again.<br/>
He shifted in his seat slightly and looked down at his phone. It was 10pm. His flight had been delayed by two hours. He’d tried to focus on the positives. That although he’d lost two hours of time with her, he at least wouldn’t be spending his night in his barracks. But it had been hard not to feel disappointed. She wasn’t someone who went to bed early, he knew that from all of the late night messaging sessions, but still, she might be sleepy.</p><p>He took a deep breath and resolved that whatever happened in the next hour, it would be amazing just to see her again. Even if it was brief. Even if she has company and can’t invite him in.</p><p>Jonathan was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice the car turn into her road. His heart leapt when he realised that it was pulling up to the curb. </p><p>He was here. </p><p>And a light was on inside her house.</p><p>He paid the driver, grabbed his rucksack and jogged up the stairs to her front door. With one last deep breath he stood up straight and knocked…</p><p>...waiting for her to answer. Not just the door, but all of the unanswered questions whirring in his mind.</p><p>………...</p><p>You check your phone for the one hundredth time that day. It was so unlike him not to message back. There had been a few days over the past couple of months where his job had stopped him from being able to make contact, but he’d always warned you that he was about to be busy, and had always made sure he gave you a spicy surprise before he went silent.</p><p>A little knot of worry tightens in your stomach. He hasn’t told you anything about where he is and what he’s doing for his new deployment, in spite of the questions you’ve asked. But you’ve sensed that wherever he is, it’s a dangerous environment. Anything could have happened to him, and you’d never know. Who were you to him, after all? A random girl on a dating app. Hardly a priority point of contact in case of emergency.</p><p>You shake your head slightly. It isn’t like you to jump straight to the negative. There could be other explanations. Maybe he’s just bored of chatting with you. Maybe he’s found someone else.</p><p>Great. Much better. Very reassuring. Well done mind.</p><p>You laugh at yourself and decide that staring at your phone for the rest of the evening is going to get you nowhere. It’s 10pm, and if you’re going to have a chance of sleeping tonight, it’s time to relax. You hop off your bed and wander into the bathroom. You rummage through the rattan basket of toiletries and find the bath bomb your friend gave you for your birthday. Bringing it up to your nose you take a deep breath. It’s a mix of jasmine and ylang ylang, a sexy smell that sends a rush of blood through your body. You look at the label and read ‘Sex Bomb’ and laugh. Well it might not reach its goal of full-on bathtub sexy time, but you can at least have some time alone with yourself...and thoughts of Jonathan.</p><p>You turn the water on and start to undress, throwing the bath bomb into the stream of hot water. The smell fills the room, and you stand wearing nothing but your panties, watching as it dissolves and turns the water milky. </p><p>You jump when you hear the sound of someone knocking on your front door, over the sound of the running water.</p><p>You look around and mutter ‘shit’. Who the hell is that at this time of night, and why the hell are they at your front door?</p><p>There’s another knock and you look around frantically for something to quickly put on. You see your bathrobe hanging on the back of the door and grab it, throwing it around you and tightly tying the belt around your middle, making sure nothing is exposed. Stopping only to turn off the water, you turn on your heels and run down the stairs.</p><p>You’re about half way down the stairs when the shape of the person you can see through the glass of the door makes you stop in your tracks for a second, trying to process the reality. There’s only one man with those broad shoulders who would be standing on your doorstep at night wearing army fatigues.</p><p>Your mind and body kick back into action and you fly down the remaining steps and to the front door, no longer caring about the fact you’re only wearing a bathrobe. </p><p>You throw the door open and your heart jumps into your mouth as you look into the sparkling blue eyes of the man you’ve missed so much it physically hurts.</p><p>“A...Jonathan?” you manage, your heart singing.</p><p>“Babe”...he says, his voice lower than normal, a growling wanting in his tone that sends a fire through your body. </p><p>He starts to speak again “I’m sorry it’s late. Are you alone? Can I c…”</p><p>But he doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, as your lips muffle the remainder of the next word. You stand on tip toes as you reach your mouth to his, pressing your body against him and lacing your fingers behind his neck. The kiss is soft at first, but as he responds and your tongues find each other hungrily, your body is overwhelmed by how much it’s missed the feel of him. The smell of him, a heady mix of citrus and a woody smell you can’t quite place. The taste of him. The journey has left him with some stubble which scratches against your skin as your mouths move together. He pulls back slightly and traces the outline of your lips with his tongue, before murmuring “I’ve missed this. You” and returning to your lips. </p><p>You press your body against him and feel his hands work from your lower back down to your ass, squeezing it and pressing you even closer against him. He moans into the kiss, and it’s enough to light the fuse on the final piece of self control you had. You lift one leg to hook around his waist, and he reads the signal correctly, hooking the back of your thighs with both hands, and encouraging both legs to wrap around his waist.</p><p>He carries you confidently, his arms supporting your legs, not breaking the kiss for a moment. He walks through the front door, carrying both you and his rucksack with ease. </p><p>You break away from this kiss for a moment and drop your legs back to the floor. You step back for a moment and look at him, taking in the reality of what had just happened. </p><p>A smile is playing on his lips as he watches you back. He kicks a foot out behind him, and uses it to close the open door, before shrugging the straps of his giant bag off his shoulders and onto the floor.</p><p>It lands with a loud thud and you look at it before returning your eyes to his “That bag looks almost big enough for me to fit in. You could have just taken me on deployment with you. Noone would have needed to know and think of the fun we could have had”.</p><p>His eyes cloud over for a second before the usual sparkle returns. He steps closer to you again and runs his hands down your back before leaning forward and placing his mouth on the top of your head “God, I’ve missed the feel of you” he murmurs into you. </p><p>You respond by running your hands up his shirt, feeling the shape of his muscular chest. Wanting to rip the fabric away and run your nails over his skin “The feeling is mutual” you respond. </p><p>His fingers hook around the belt of your robe, moving towards the tied knot. He pulls on it slightly, and you feel your body responding to the closeness of him. You want him and all of him. Right now. </p><p>“Were you uh, going to bed?” he asks, his eyebrow raised.</p><p>You shake your head slowly “No, running a bath. Getting ready to spend some alone time thinking of you, as it happens”.</p><p>“Oh?” he asks “Well now I’m here should we continue that activity, but with a bit more physical contact?”.</p><p>You bite your lip. There is nothing you want more at this moment than being with him. As you nod, his fingers work on the knot of your robe and he deftly unties it, pulling the belt loose and opening your robe. </p><p>“My..god”...his voice hitches as he tries to speak, his eyes roaming down the view of you wearing nothing other than the black underwear you’d chosen that morning. His hands move to your shoulders and he slides the robe off your body. With some people you might feel shy standing in your hallway almost naked. But not with him. The look of wanting in his eyes makes you feel confident. Assured that he is all yours in that moment. He runs his hands up your torso, his touch firm but gentle. His hands cup your breasts, his fingers kneading their softness, his thumbs running across your already hard nipples, and you run your fingers through his short blonde hair, your nails grazing his skin. </p><p>Your mouth finds his again and as one of his hands works back down your torso and a finger runs along the inside of the top band of your panties you moan slightly into his mouth. His touch is sending pure electricity through you. It had been good with him before, but it had never felt like this. </p><p>Your moan seems to turn him on more and his hand works in between your legs, pushing the fabric that is now damp to one side until his fingers find the source of your wetness. You press against his hand, wanting him to press harder, to feel him move inside you. His finger slides along your wetness, applying just the right amount of pressure, and as one finger enters you, your legs almost buckle.</p><p>“I want you...so fucking much” he speaks quietly, his finger still moving inside you while his thumb slowly circles your clit “how about that bath you mentioned?”</p><p>You nod, all speech lost, and nod your head upstairs as a way of giving some kind of direction. He pulls his hand away from you and steps back. You can see just how much he wants you with one look at the crotch of his trousers. </p><p>“After you” he grins, his hand extending towards the stairs, in a gesture that would be gentlemanly if it wasn’t for the fact his fingers had just been inside you.</p><p>You skip up the stairs two at a time, not waiting for a second invitation. You can hear him following behind you, enjoying knowing the view he was getting as he watched you climb the stairs. You reach the top of the stairs and say “the bathroom is just down there” before walking along the corridor. When you reach the bathroom door, you turn to look at him again, preparing to undress him, wanting to feel all of him against you.</p><p>But the undressing has already been done and you laugh as Jonathan grins at you, completely naked, every part of him telling the story of just how turned on he is. “You learn how to get dressed very quickly in the army. It also works in reverse”.</p><p>You bite your lip as you take in all of him. He’s as stunning as you remember. Maybe even more so somehow. You quickly close the gap between the two of you and press against him, enjoying the feel of your skin on his. You rake your nails down his back, and it’s a move that spurs him into a hard kiss, his hands grabbing your back and pulling you closer, as his tongue explores your mouth hungrily. </p><p>Your hands are squeezing his butt, and you move one in between you and wrap it around his hard cock. You feel him take a sharp intake of breath before moaning into your mouth in response to the movement of your hand as it moves confidently up and down his full length. </p><p>He mirrors you, and moves his own hand between you and pushes the crotch of your panties to one side again, his finger circling your sweetest spot before sliding back along and inside you. </p><p>His mouth moves away from yours and he murmurs “God, you’re so wet”. </p><p>Your hand squeezes him tightly as you respond, an eyebrow cocked teasingly “God, you're so hard”.</p><p>He makes a sound that is half moan half growl as he scoops his hands under you and guides your legs back around his waist, holding you confidently in his arms. He turns slightly and presses your back against the wall of the hallway.</p><p>You realise that there is no way the two of you are making it into that bath, and you’re relieved, wanting nothing more than feeling him inside you at that moment. He leans forward and kisses your neck hungrily and one of your hands reaches back down to take hold of his length. </p><p>“Oh...wait” he says, stepping back and still carrying you as he walks back to the trousers he abandoned, draped over the bannister at the top of the stairs. He grins as he reaches over to rummage in one of the pockets and pulls out his wallet. He passes it to you “Would you mind? My hands are kinda full” he uses the hand that’s still holding you in place to squeeze you, to make his point. </p><p>You take the wallet, knowing exactly what you're looking for. Before you’ve pulled the condom out of the wallet he’s carried you back to the wall and is kissing one of your breasts, his tongue teasing your nipple before biting it lightly.</p><p>The feel of his teeth threatens to tip you over the edge and you look over his shoulder to where your hands are searching for the item you desperately need in that moment. You find it and pull it out, before throwing the wallet back on the floor. You reach down and roll the condom onto him. He lifts your hips slightly and you guide him inside you. The fire that has been building inside you, not since he arrived on your doorstep, but since the last time you were together, burns through you at the feel of him inside you, and you tighten around him as the two of you move together in a perfect rhythm. He bites your nipple again before running his tongue up your chest and neck. He moves his mouth to your ear and whispers “You feel...amazing” before thrusting into you again. You wrap your legs even tighter around his hips, and rock your body onto him confidently, feeling the heat grow, knowing that it won’t be long. Your back is still pressed against the wall, its cool hardness providing a solid base, allowing you to push against him harder and faster.</p><p>His hand reaches between you, his thumb returning to circling your clit, pressing harder each time you roll your hips onto him. The feel of him inside you, around you, is too much. It’s been too long, and as he finds your mouth with his, kissing you hungrily, you feel the pressure building inside you and with a cry you come undone around him. The feel of your orgasm pushes him to his own, and he puts his mouth to your ear as he thrusts inside you harder, saying “Oh..baby..I…” but he doesn’t finish the sentence and instead cries out as he thrusts inside you, his smooth rhythm becoming more sporadic as he explodes inside you.</p><p>The two of you slow your hips and he helps guide you off him and your feet touch the floor again, although your legs are threatening to give way again.</p><p>You smile at him as he looks down at you “What are you thinking?” you ask, his face flushed but impossible to read, his gaze intense.<br/>
He places a finger under your chin and raises your head up, before kissing you softly “I was just thinking that I can’t believe my luck that you swiped right that day”.</p><p>You shrug “Oh, you know, I was just swiping right on everyone, playing the dating game to the max”.</p><p>He laughs “Well, your strategy worked out well for me”. </p><p>He kisses you again before wandering in the direction of the bathroom “Just going to clean up”. You bite your lip as you watch his rear view retreat into the bathroom, and wonder how he can be so perfect.</p><p>You realise the bath will still be warm and have an idea. Wriggling out of the panties which you’re still wearing you walk in behind him and wrap your arms around his waist “How about that bath now?”.</p><p>He turns and runs his hands down your body again, nodding, his eyes giving the answer you need. </p><p>He climbs into the bath and then you climb in, sitting between his legs and lying back, pressing against his chest. He lazily scoops up some of the water in his hand and trickles it over your breasts. The water is only warm by now, but it feels perfect in this moment and you close your eyes.</p><p>“How long have I got you for” you ask.</p><p>He chuckles “Well I didn’t want to assume that you’d want to see me every day, but if you do then you’ve got me for a week. Well, eight days if we include today”.</p><p>You run your hands along his strong thighs “Of course I want to see you every day. Every minute if I can” you remember that he sublet his apartment before going away. “Where are you staying?”</p><p>There’s a pause and Jonathan chuckles “I hadn’t actually thought that far ahead. I just fixated on seeing you. I’ll go to one of the hotels in the town centre, they’ll have plenty of room and then I’ll be near you”.</p><p>Your fingers graze back up his thighs “Or you can stay here”. </p><p>He kisses the back of your head “I don’t want to impose. I kinda sprung this on you. A week of being around you does sound like heaven though”.</p><p>You circle a finger on one of his thighs “Then it’s settled, stay here. It’ll come at a cost though”.</p><p>“Oh really? What kind of currency are we talking about here?” he asks, amusement in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, we’ll work something out babe” you repond, your voice light, but dripping with suggestion.</p><p>“Hmm, I’d best start payments now” he whispers into your ear, and as his hands work over your breasts and down between your legs you know with absolute certainty that you’re about to have the best week of your life.</p><p>For Jonathan’s next chapter please go <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677906/chapters/65357362#workskin">here.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 2 (Albert Match)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor MC has to leave Albert to go to work, but what kind of surprise will he plan for her when she gets home?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is chapter 2 (Day 2) for Albert. For Jonathan please go <a href="#section0005">here.</a> instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 2</p><p>As his eyes opened and adjusted to the dim light of her bedroom, it took a moment for him to realise where he was. Not in a room full of other people. No early morning drills. No new horrors to face. </p><p>The only thing that mattered in that moment was the two of them in that room, and the night they had just shared. </p><p>He closed his eyes again and took it all in The happiness he felt sent a tingle through his whole body. It was a new feeling for him. A mix of contentment, excitement and longing. Longing for more moments like this. She was curled up against his body, and his arms were circling her. He moved his hand up to stroke her hair and she made a light murmur before snuggling back into his body even tighter. </p><p>He lightly kissed the back of her head. He knew he wasn’t falling back to sleep now, despite the fact their nocturnal games had only finished a couple of hours earlier. He felt a stirring as he remembered the night. The hallway. The bath. The bed. </p><p>Her hand sleeplily reaches for him and she linked her fingers with his, bringing his hand to rest on her bare stomach. He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time lightly kissing her neck. </p><p>“Good morning gorgeous” she half whispered, her voice still laden with sleepiness. </p><p>“‘Morning beautiful” he responded through a smile. </p><p>“Mmm...what time is it?” she murmured. He may not be wearing a stitch of clothing, but his watch was still in place, and he lifted his hand, still linked with hers and looked at the time.</p><p>“It’s half past seven” he replied.</p><p>“Oh”, she responded, her voice no less sleepy.</p><p>Another peace falls between them and he returned to his thoughts. Thinking only of this moment. Not the past, nor the future. Just now. Wondering what they could do today. What he could do to her. The ways he could make her moan. He was already addicted to that sound. </p><p>But his trail of thought was interrupted by her sitting upright in bed “OH!”</p><p>He propped himself up on his elbow, “Everything ok, babe?”.</p><p>“I’m supposed to be at work in half an hour! Fuck! Shit!” she exclaimed, jumping out of bed and rummaging for clothes. </p><p>He jumped out of bed as well, ready to help, although he wasn’t sure how. She stopped half way through putting on her bra and stared at him, her posture frozen. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, bemused by the sudden burst of activity followed by the moment of stillness again. </p><p>She shook her head “Nothing. I just….had a moment of not being able to believe that you’re here. I can’t believe I’m about to leave you”.</p><p>He smiles “I’ll be here waiting for you when you get home. I can promise I’ll even still be wearing exactly what I’m wearing now, if that helps”.</p><p>She bit her lip, but resumed getting dressed “It certainly means I’ll be home at the first possible moment”.</p><p>He chuckled “I’m counting on it” before wandering downstairs to search for supplies to aid her in starting her day. He worked his way through her kitchen cupboards and fridge, finding what he was looking for. </p><p>After a few minutes she flew downstairs, stopping in her tracks at the sight of a still-naked Albert holding out a travel cup and a lunch bag, the smell of fresh coffee in the air. </p><p>She looked at the items in her hand, and then took in the full view of him again “Can breakfast be served like this for the rest of time, please?”</p><p>He shrugged “For the next seven days at least” stepping forward and closing the gap between them and putting his finger under her chin, guiding her lips up to his for a goodbye kiss. </p><p>Her lips lingered on his, the two of them not breathing, the electricity of the kiss no less than the night before.</p><p>He was the first to break it, stepping back “Now go, I can’t be responsible for you losing your job. I’ll be right here. See you in a few hours”.</p><p>She nodded and started to move towards the door before turning back “Will you be ok? Here alone?”</p><p>He smiled “I’ll amuse myself with thoughts of you. I’ll be fine”. </p><p>And with that she was gone, the front door closing behind her. Albert looked around, suddenly very aware he was alone with his own thoughts. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, he definitely had some things he needed to work through. But first, it was time for a shower and to think about what to plan for this evening.</p><p>Because if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he was going to make every moment of the next seven days with her count.</p><p>……………..</p><p>If anyone asked you what had happened at work you wouldn’t have been able to tell them. Your head was several miles down the road, at home with Albert. The image of him standing in your kitchen naked was burned into your brain, and had caused you to cross and uncross your legs several times during the day. </p><p>Your friend Sarah had found you staring dreamily into space. She’d asked you what you were thinking about but you couldn’t even find the words to explain the boy who was waiting for you.</p><p>You did manage to do one thing successfully that day, and that was to ask your boss for the rest of the week as annual leave.  One look at your pleading face and they’d laughed and agreed.</p><p>The rest of the day was simultaneously the longest day in the history of time, but also seemed to pass in a blur. </p><p>Before you have time to even think about what the rest of the day might hold you’re flying up the stairs and opening the front door. </p><p>“Albert I’m h…” but you don’t finish your sentence, stunned by the sight in front of you. </p><p>He’s leaning on the kitchen doorway wearing nothing but an apron, a smile playing on his mouth as he speaks “Welcome home honey. You look so tired after your hard day at work. Why don’t you put your feet up in the lounge and I’ll finish making dinner?”</p><p>You have no intention of putting your feet up anywhere if it means taking your eyes off him for a second, and you drop your bag, kicking off your shoes before sashaying down the corridor, closing the gap between you.</p><p>“Albert, baby, I am going nowhere”. </p><p>As you reach him he pulls you towards him and leans forward to nuzzle and kiss your neck “Ok, I know when I’m defeated”. Your head rolls backwards as the electricity of his lips on your neck runs through you. His hands graze down your sides and then under the hem of your skirt, working back up your bare thighs. “Hmm..I don’t want it to get ruined. Not after I’ve slaved over a hot stove all day” he says, his voice low, the growl you recognise from last night still playing in his tone “so I guess I’ll bring you with me”.</p><p>With that he cups his hands at the top of your thighs and confidently lifts you. Your legs automatically wrap around his waist, and your mind is thrown back to the heat of last night. You’re not sure that this evening will be any cooler. Your brain registers that you really need to try and spend some time talking to him, understanding where his head is at, what he’s thinking about you. And, most importantly, how he is. The last couple of months can’t have been easy for him, and a few times in the last twenty four hours you’ve seen something flash across his eyes. Sadness? But it disappears as quickly as it arrives, and right now there’s only one thing in his eyes, and you’re fairly sure he’s seeing the same thing burning in yours. </p><p>He carries you into the kitchen, and walks over to the kitchen counter, effortlessly lifting you higher so you can sit comfortably on the cold marble surface. </p><p>He steps back and walks over to the stove, lifting the lids on two different pans and stirring the contents. The smell of indian spices fills the room. It’s delicious. Intoxicating. Although not quite enough to distract you from the view of his naked rear. </p><p>You shake your head “So, you can do what you did last night, cook delicious food, save the world….what can’t you do?”.</p><p>He laughs “I’ve picked up some skills on my travels, I’m not going to deny it. As for what I can’t do? I guess you’ll have to discover that as we go” he brings over a spoon of sauce for you to try, and you slowly take a taste. It’s as amazing as it smells. </p><p>“Anyway” he continues “I haven’t found your flaws yet. I’m kind of excited to find out what they are. To know more of you”.</p><p>He turns back to the cooking, and the words “So you want to get to know me? Only me?” are on the tip of your tongue, but you swallow them down. It’s too soon for that. Trying to pin down someone like Albert never ends well, you know that from painful experience. It results in them getting scared you’re looking for more than they’re ready to give, and then running away. </p><p>Every moment with him is too delicious to risk that happening.</p><p>And so you shrug and pretend to polish your nails on your shirt before inspecting them “Oh, you’ll find I’m perfect. No flaws here”.</p><p>He laughs “I can believe it”. He puts something into the oven and then turns back to you, walking back to you and placing his hands on your knees.</p><p>“Ok, that should take care of itself for a few minutes” he picks up your hand and kisses your palm. It’s a tender move that surprises you and you feel yourself blush. It’s the same effect he had when he linked fingers with you on your first date. These small moments of tenderness are the things that make you blush and make the butterflies fly through your body. Not the corridor sex. That had an entirely different effect on you.</p><p>He smiles and looks at you, his blue eyes search yours “What are you thinking about baby? Oh, and how was your day?”</p><p>You brush the thoughts of the moments of tenderness and what they mean to one side “Oh just thinking about last night” he grins, clearly happy with that answer “and my day?” you continue “It was torture. I just wanted to be home with you”.</p><p>He leans forward and kisses you lightly before replying “I missed you. I’m going to have to find something to do to keep myself busy. Apart from cooking you delicious feasts of course”.</p><p>You realise you haven’t broken the good news “Oh! I asked my boss for the week off work and they said yes! So you’re stuck with my company all day every day”.</p><p>His eyes shine at that news “We’re going to have the best week. Go on dates. Explore places. Explore…”</p><p>“Each other?” you finish his sentence.</p><p>He doesn’t reply, doesn’t need to. Instead he steps further forward, gently pushing your legs apart and standing in between them, placing his hands behind you, and pulling you towards him. You place your hands on his chest and then graze them up to his shoulders. The feel of him is enough to make you forget everything you once knew. All that exists is him. You press against him as you find his mouth with yours. You lightly lick the centre of his lips with the tip of your tongue, before kissing him deeply, causing a low moan of pleasure deep in his throat. </p><p>For a moment you wonder how the two of you are ever going to do anything other than this. The whole ‘talking’ thing you’re sure you need to do. But as his hand grazes up your inner  thigh you realise you couldn’t care less if this was all you did for the rest of time.</p><p>Your kisses move from his mouth to his jawline, as your hands explore his bare back and behind. As you move your kisses to his neck, lightly biting one of the spots you found out months before was a sweet spot for him, you feel his whole body respond around, as his hands start to work underneath your top, slowly moving it up as his hands graze your sides.</p><p>You kiss his earlobe before whispering “What about the food?”</p><p>“Hmmm” he murmurs, clearly still distracted by you “there’s always time for an appetiser”. </p><p>You’re in no mood to disagree, and move your arms above your head, allowing him to pull your top off. He throws it to one side and reaches around to undo your bra, his hands working confidently to undress you. </p><p>As you sit naked from the waist up you grin at him “One of these days you’re going to actually be wearing clothes so I have the fun of undressing you”. </p><p>He chuckles “What can I say? My clothes just seem to fly off when they see you”. He cups your breasts, and the feel of his hands on you causes your eyes to roll into the back of your head, and they close, taking in the waves of pleasure he is sending through you. You gasp when you feel his mouth on your collarbone, scattering kisses and light bites which trail down your chest, resting on your nipple. </p><p>“Oh” you cry out as his bite sends a wave of pure pleasure through you, and your nails dig into his back. </p><p>You open your eyes and look down at him, as his eyes look up at you. He moves his mouth away ever so slightly, just enough to flick your nipple with the end of his tongue. </p><p>He stands up straight again and kisses your mouth, his hands tangled in your hair. You’re breathless when the kiss stops and the two of you just stand watching each other, a moment of pure excitement crackling in the small gap between you.</p><p>He licks his lips “How does every part of you taste so good? Better than anything I could cook...” then his hands rest on your thighs again, slowly and lightly working up and under your skirt “Hmm..I wonder…” he mutters before hooking his fingers in the seam of your underwear and pulling it down. You wriggle slightly to help him slide them off and down your legs. He reaches to the side and drags a bar stool across the floor to where he’s standing, and you feel a rush of heat run through you and between your legs when you realise what he has planned for the appetiser.</p><p>He sits down and then reaches behind you, pulling you even further towards the edge of the worktop. The feel of the cool surface against your bare skin is delicious, and a stark contrast to the hot steam that is starting to fill the kitchen. Presumably from the food, but you wouldn’t put money on it not emanating from you at this moment. </p><p>You put your hands behind you on the worktop, pressing your weight on them and arching back slightly.</p><p>He hooks his arms under your knees, spreading your legs apart slightly before licking a delicious line from your knee up to your inner thigh. Your skirt is still bunched around your waist, but you have no intention of pausing the journey his mouth is taking, in ordr to remove it. His kisses start gently on your inner thigh, and he trails them all the way up, occasionally pausing, before returning his lips to your skin. He reaches the top of one thigh and you wriggle slightly, wanting his mouth to reach your centre. Instead you hear a slight “Tsk” sound and he moves his mouth to your other thigh, repeating the slow trail of kisses, pauses, licks. When he reaches the top of this thigh you close your eyes, waiting for the feel of his mouth in the part of your body that is screaming out for him.</p><p>But there’s no movement, just silence. You open your eyes and look down at him and see that he’s looking up at you, smiling. </p><p>“Albert Bishop...if this is just a tease” you try your best stern voice, but he comes out as more of a whimper and he laughs.</p><p>“Just taking in the beauty of you”. </p><p>Your heart races at the look in his eyes. You’re sure this isn’t the most flattering angle, but his eyes are burning with something that goes beyond pure lust.</p><p>He shakes his head slightly, and the smile turns into more of a wicked grin.</p><p>“Now, where was I? What a bad chef I am”</p><p>And with that he licks his tongue slowly along your wet core and a bolt of pure delight shoots through your body. Your eyes close again and your head rolls back. His arms are still hooked under your legs and he pulls you closer to him again. Raising your hips slightly. His tongue softly licks you a few more times, before he uses the tip to flick at your clit. You moan, sure that orgasm isn’t far away, but also wanting to feel this building pleasure for as long as possible.</p><p>His tongue does another long lick, working inside you slightly, before moving up again, and you bring one hand to the back of his head, running your nails through his hair as his head begins moving in a regular motion, his mouth alternating between sucking you and licking you in a rhythm so delicious that you can’t help but writhe on the spot. Some part of your mind is aware of a pan of water boiling over on the hob, but you’re helpless to do anything about it in this moment. The only thing that matters is the feel of his mouth sucking at your sweetest spot and you moan his name as your nails dig into his scalp slightly. </p><p>He lets go of one of your legs, and moves his hand to just under where his mouth is still working, and he slides a finger inside you, hooking it upwards and hitting a spot which makes you cry out.</p><p>You place your hand back on the counter, your body threatening to crumble under the pleasure that is coursing through you, and as his finger and mouth continue their rhythm on you, pressing, sucking, licking...pressing, sucking...lick…</p><p>You scream, bucking your hips, the waves of pure pleasure running through your body, and he rides the waves with you, using his tongue and hand to move in time with you, slowing his movements as you stop, every part of your body tingling at the intensity of what has just happened. </p><p>You can feel that your cheeks are flushed again and when you open your eyes and look at Albert, you see that look is back in his eyes. </p><p>The moment is interrupted by the kitchen timer and you both look at each other and burst into laughter “How is that for timing?” he laughs.</p><p>He stands up, the stool scraping backwards as he does “Uhhh...do you mind dealing with this” he waves a hand at the chaos that has been unleashed on the hob “while I just go and make myself presentable for dinner?” </p><p>You laugh and nod, before biting your lip and responding “It’s the least I can do”.</p><p>“I’ll be right back” he calls over his shoulder, already jogging out of the kitchen, and you slide off the kitchen counter, making a mental note to clean it thoroughly, before gathering up your clothes and quickly getting dressed. </p><p>You quickly work to repair the damage the neglect has caused to the meal, but find everything is still absolutely fine, and so begin serving it. You realise just how starving you are when the smell of the food hits you. </p><p>You look over at the dining table and quickly run to one of the kitchen drawers, rummaging for the candles you know are hiding somewhere. You find them and quickly set up the table. </p><p>By the time he returns a sense of calm has returned, the food laid out on the table, candles calmly flickering. The sight of him takes your breath away. He’s wearing a blue and white shirt and jeans which is stretched across his broad chest, and he’s standing in the doorway, his blue eyes sparkling. He looks like he’s just had another shower, his hair still slightly damp, and you can’t help but skip over to him, reaching up and kissing him softly. </p><p>He places his arm around your waist as he looks down at you “best restaurant I’ve ever visited, no lie”. His voice is soft and he reaches his other hand to brush a stand of your hair that is out of place, still slightly ruffled from your earlier antics. </p><p>The two of you sit and eat. You tell him a story of something funny that happened at work last week, he tells you about a prank he once pulled at school. You talk about family, pets, the movies you used to secretly stay up and watch as kids. Some of it is information you’ve already shared in messages, but all of it is a thousand times more meaningful when it’s spoken about, and you know your eyes are sparkling with happiness.</p><p>There’s a pause and you watch the candlelight bouncing off his face. You’ve finished eating and rest your head on your hands, suddenly sleepy, last night’s adventures catching up on you. </p><p>He smiles softly “So what shall we do tomorrow? I’m at your mercy”.</p><p> </p><p>You haven’t worked through what to do yet, you’re still finding it hard to think too far ahead when you’re in his presence, but you do know that you want to have a day to remember.</p><p>“Hmmm, I’m not sure yet, but leave it with me. We’ll do something chilled”.</p><p>He nods his head “Chilled is what I need at the moment”.</p><p>“How are you, Albert, like...really?” the question tumbles out before you realise you’re going to say it, and he sits back slightly and sighs.</p><p>“I haven’t been great. The last couple of months have been difficult. I…”</p><p>But he stops himself “I can’t talk about it…”</p><p>You reach across the table and place your hands over his “You can’t tell me details, but you can talk to me about how you are”.</p><p>He nodded “I’m not sure if I can, but if there’s anyone in this world I want to talk to about it, it’s you”.  He picks your hand up with his and brings it to his mouth, grazing your fingers with a kiss. “Anyway” he says, the moment gone, his smile back “You’re clearly tired, and I need to make sure you’re fully recharged ready for our first full day together tomorrow”. He links his fingers with yours “imagine the fun we can have with an entire day”.</p><p>Your mind wanders to one of your favourite places, and you know exactly where you want to go tomorrow.<br/>
You smile and nod “As long as you know you can talk to me”. He stands up and walks around to your side of the table, taking your hands and bringing you to standing in front of him. “I do. I trust you more than I can say. It’s so strange to feel that. We’ve spent so little time together, really, but I feel…” he stops himself and shakes his head  “enough of that, it’s relaxation time!”. Before you know what’s happening, he’s scooped you up into his arms and is carrying you upstairs. You giggle in spite of yourself and nestle into his neck, enjoying the smell of him. </p><p>As you close your eyes you feel something fluttering in your stomach. Excitement for tomorrow? Yes. But there’s something else you can’t quite place. </p><p>As he carries you into the bedroom you kiss his cheek, your mouth then moving to his ear, and he lets out a little sound of pleasure.</p><p>Sleep is suddenly is the furthest thing from your mind. And the fluttering in your stomach is forgotten, with no explanation of what it is.</p><p>Only time will tell.</p><p>For Albert’s next chapter please go <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677906/chapters/65731054#workskin">here.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 2 (Jonathan Match)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor MC has to leave Jonathan to go to work, but what kind of surprise will he plan for her when she gets home?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is chapter 2 (Day 2) for Jonathan. For Albert please go <a href="#section0004">here.</a> instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 2</p><p>As his eyes opened and adjusted to the dim light of her bedroom, it took a moment for him to realise where he was. Not in a room full of other people. No early morning drills. No new horrors to face. </p><p>The only thing that mattered in that moment was the two of them in that room, and the night they had just shared. </p><p>He closed his eyes again and took it all in The happiness he felt sent a tingle through his whole body. It was a new feeling for him. A mix of contentment, excitement and longing. Longing for more moments like this. She was curled up against his body, and his arms were circling her. He moved his hand up to stroke her hair and she made a light murmur before snuggling back into his body even tighter. </p><p>He lightly kissed the back of her head. He knew he wasn’t falling back to sleep now, despite the fact their nocturnal games had only finished a couple of hours earlier. He felt a stirring as he remembered the night. The hallway. The bath. The bed. </p><p>Her hand sleeplily reaches for him and she linked her fingers with his, bringing his hand to rest on her bare stomach. He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time lightly kissing her neck. </p><p>“Good morning gorgeous” she half whispered, her voice still laden with sleepiness. </p><p>“‘Morning beautiful” he responded through a smile. </p><p>“Mmm...what time is it?” she murmured. He may not be wearing a stitch of clothing, but his watch was still in place, and he lifted his hand, still linked with hers and looked at the time.</p><p>“It’s half past seven” he replied.</p><p>“Oh”, she responded, her voice no less sleepy.</p><p>Another peace falls between them and he returned to his thoughts. Thinking only of this moment. Not the past, nor the future. Just now. Wondering what they could do today. What he could do to her. The ways he could make her moan. He was already addicted to that sound. </p><p>But his trail of thought was interrupted by her sitting upright in bed “OH!”</p><p>He propped himself up on his elbow, “Everything ok, babe?”.</p><p>“I’m supposed to be at work in half an hour! Fuck! Shit!” she exclaimed, jumping out of bed and rummaging for clothes. </p><p>He jumped out of bed as well, ready to help, although he wasn’t sure how. She stopped half way through putting on her bra and stared at him, her posture frozen. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, bemused by the sudden burst of activity followed by the moment of stillness again. </p><p>She shook her head “Nothing. I just….had a moment of not being able to believe that you’re here. I can’t believe I’m about to leave you”.</p><p>He smiles “I’ll be here waiting for you when you get home. I can promise I’ll even still be wearing exactly what I’m wearing now, if that helps”.</p><p>She bit her lip, but resumed getting dressed “It certainly means I’ll be home at the first possible moment”.</p><p>He chuckled “I’m counting on it” before wandering downstairs to search for supplies to aid her in starting her day. He worked his way through her kitchen cupboards and fridge, finding what he was looking for. </p><p>After a few minutes she flew downstairs, stopping in her tracks at the sight of a still-naked Jonathan holding out a travel cup and a lunch bag, the smell of fresh coffee in the air. </p><p>She looked at the items in her hand, and then took in the full view of him again “Can breakfast be served like this for the rest of time, please?”</p><p>He shrugged “For the next seven days at least” stepping forward and closing the gap between them and putting his finger under her chin, guiding her lips up to his for a goodbye kiss. </p><p>Her lips lingered on his, the two of them not breathing, the electricity of the kiss no less than the night before.</p><p>He was the first to break it, stepping back “Now go, I can’t be responsible for you losing your job. I’ll be right here. See you in a few hours”.</p><p>She nodded and started to move towards the door before turning back “Will you be ok? Here alone?”</p><p>He smiled “I’ll amuse myself with thoughts of you. I’ll be fine”. </p><p>And with that she was gone, the front door closing behind her. Jonathan looked around, suddenly very aware he was alone with his own thoughts. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, he definitely had some things he needed to work through. But first, it was time for a shower and to think about what to plan for this evening.</p><p>Because if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he was going to make every moment of the next seven days with her count.</p><p>……………..</p><p>If anyone asked you what had happened at work you wouldn’t have been able to tell them. Your head was several miles down the road, at home with Jonathan. The image of him standing in your kitchen naked was burned into your brain, and had caused you to cross and uncross your legs several times during the day. </p><p>Your friend Sarah had found you staring dreamily into space. She’d asked you what you were thinking about but you couldn’t even find the words to explain the boy who was waiting for you.</p><p>You did manage to do one thing successfully that day, and that was to ask your boss for the rest of the week as annual leave.  One look at your pleading face and they’d laughed and agreed.</p><p>The rest of the day was simultaneously the longest day in the history of time, but also seemed to pass in a blur. </p><p>Before you have time to even think about what the rest of the day might hold you’re flying up the stairs and opening the front door. </p><p>“Jonathan I’m h…” but you don’t finish your sentence, stunned by the sight in front of you. </p><p>He’s leaning on the kitchen doorway wearing nothing but an apron, a smile playing on his mouth as he speaks “Welcome home honey. You look so tired after your hard day at work. Why don’t you put your feet up in the lounge and I’ll finish making dinner?”</p><p>You have no intention of putting your feet up anywhere if it means taking your eyes off him for a second, and you drop your bag, kicking off your shoes before sashaying down the corridor, closing the gap between you.</p><p>“Jonathan, baby, I am going nowhere”. </p><p>As you reach him he pulls you towards him and leans forward to nuzzle and kiss your neck “Ok, I know when I’m defeated”. Your head rolls backwards as the electricity of his lips on your neck runs through you. His hands graze down your sides and then under the hem of your skirt, working back up your bare thighs. “Hmm..I don’t want it to get ruined. Not after I’ve slaved over a hot stove all day” he says, his voice low, the growl you recognise from last night still playing in his tone “so I guess I’ll bring you with me”.</p><p>With that he cups his hands at the top of your thighs and confidently lifts you. Your legs automatically wrap around his waist, and your mind is thrown back to the heat of last night. You’re not sure that this evening will be any cooler. Your brain registers that you really need to try and spend some time talking to him, understanding where his head is at, what he’s thinking about you. And, most importantly, how he is. The last couple of months can’t have been easy for him, and a few times in the last twenty four hours you’ve seen something flash across his eyes. Sadness? But it disappears as quickly as it arrives, and right now there’s only one thing in his eyes, and you’re fairly sure he’s seeing the same thing burning in yours. </p><p>He carries you into the kitchen, and walks over to the kitchen counter, effortlessly lifting you higher so you can sit comfortably on the cold marble surface. </p><p>He steps back and walks over to the stove, lifting the lids on two different pans and stirring the contents. The smell of indian spices fills the room. It’s delicious. Intoxicating. Although not quite enough to distract you from the view of his naked rear. </p><p>You shake your head “So, you can do what you did last night, cook delicious food, save the world….what can’t you do?”.</p><p>He laughs “I’ve picked up some skills on my travels, I’m not going to deny it. As for what I can’t do? I guess you’ll have to discover that as we go” he brings over a spoon of sauce for you to try, and you slowly take a taste. It’s as amazing as it smells. </p><p>“Anyway” he continues “I haven’t found your flaws yet. I’m kind of excited to find out what they are. To know more of you”.</p><p>He turns back to the cooking, and the words “So you want to get to know me? Only me?” are on the tip of your tongue, but you swallow them down. It’s too soon for that. Trying to pin down someone like Jonathan never ends well, you know that from painful experience. It results in them getting scared you’re looking for more than they’re ready to give, and then running away. </p><p>Every moment with him is too delicious to risk that happening.</p><p>And so you shrug and pretend to polish your nails on your shirt before inspecting them “Oh, you’ll find I’m perfect. No flaws here”.</p><p>He laughs “I can believe it”. He puts something into the oven and then turns back to you, walking back to you and placing his hands on your knees.</p><p>“Ok, that should take care of itself for a few minutes” he picks up your hand and kisses your palm. It’s a tender move that surprises you and you feel yourself blush. It’s the same effect he had when he linked fingers with you on your first date. These small moments of tenderness are the things that make you blush and make the butterflies fly through your body. Not the corridor sex. That had an entirely different effect on you.</p><p>He smiles and looks at you, his blue eyes search yours “What are you thinking about baby? Oh, and how was your day?”</p><p>You brush the thoughts of the moments of tenderness and what they mean to one side “Oh just thinking about last night” he grins, clearly happy with that answer “and my day?” you continue “It was torture. I just wanted to be home with you”.</p><p>He leans forward and kisses you lightly before replying “I missed you. I’m going to have to find something to do to keep myself busy. Apart from cooking you delicious feasts of course”.</p><p>You realise you haven’t broken the good news “Oh! I asked my boss for the week off work and they said yes! So you’re stuck with my company all day every day”.</p><p>His eyes shine at that news “We’re going to have the best week. Go on dates. Explore places. Explore…”</p><p>“Each other?” you finish his sentence.</p><p>He doesn’t reply, doesn’t need to. Instead he steps further forward, gently pushing your legs apart and standing in between them, placing his hands behind you, and pulling you towards him. You place your hands on his chest and then graze them up to his shoulders. The feel of him is enough to make you forget everything you once knew. All that exists is him. You press against him as you find his mouth with yours. You lightly lick the centre of his lips with the tip of your tongue, before kissing him deeply, causing a low moan of pleasure deep in his throat. </p><p>For a moment you wonder how the two of you are ever going to do anything other than this. The whole ‘talking’ thing you’re sure you need to do. But as his hand grazes up your inner  thigh you realise you couldn’t care less if this was all you did for the rest of time.</p><p>Your kisses move from his mouth to his jawline, as your hands explore his bare back and behind. As you move your kisses to his neck, lightly biting one of the spots you found out months before was a sweet spot for him, you feel his whole body respond around, as his hands start to work underneath your top, slowly moving it up as his hands graze your sides.</p><p>You kiss his earlobe before whispering “What about the food?”</p><p>“Hmmm” he murmurs, clearly still distracted by you “there’s always time for an appetiser”. </p><p>You’re in no mood to disagree, and move your arms above your head, allowing him to pull your top off. He throws it to one side and reaches around to undo your bra, his hands working confidently to undress you. </p><p>As you sit naked from the waist up you grin at him “One of these days you’re going to actually be wearing clothes so I have the fun of undressing you”. </p><p>He chuckles “What can I say? My clothes just seem to fly off when they see you”. He cups your breasts, and the feel of his hands on you causes your eyes to roll into the back of your head, and they close, taking in the waves of pleasure he is sending through you. You gasp when you feel his mouth on your collarbone, scattering kisses and light bites which trail down your chest, resting on your nipple. </p><p>“Oh” you cry out as his bite sends a wave of pure pleasure through you, and your nails dig into his back. </p><p>You open your eyes and look down at him, as his eyes look up at you. He moves his mouth away ever so slightly, just enough to flick your nipple with the end of his tongue. </p><p>He stands up straight again and kisses your mouth, his hands tangled in your hair. You’re breathless when the kiss stops and the two of you just stand watching each other, a moment of pure excitement crackling in the small gap between you.</p><p>He licks his lips “How does every part of you taste so good? Better than anything I could cook...” then his hands rest on your thighs again, slowly and lightly working up and under your skirt “Hmm..I wonder…” he mutters before hooking his fingers in the seam of your underwear and pulling it down. You wriggle slightly to help him slide them off and down your legs. He reaches to the side and drags a bar stool across the floor to where he’s standing, and you feel a rush of heat run through you and between your legs when you realise what he has planned for the appetiser.</p><p>He sits down and then reaches behind you, pulling you even further towards the edge of the worktop. The feel of the cool surface against your bare skin is delicious, and a stark contrast to the hot steam that is starting to fill the kitchen. Presumably from the food, but you wouldn’t put money on it not emanating from you at this moment. </p><p>You put your hands behind you on the worktop, pressing your weight on them and arching back slightly.</p><p>He hooks his arms under your knees, spreading your legs apart slightly before licking a delicious line from your knee up to your inner thigh. Your skirt is still bunched around your waist, but you have no intention of pausing the journey his mouth is taking, in ordr to remove it. His kisses start gently on your inner thigh, and he trails them all the way up, occasionally pausing, before returning his lips to your skin. He reaches the top of one thigh and you wriggle slightly, wanting his mouth to reach your centre. Instead you hear a slight “Tsk” sound and he moves his mouth to your other thigh, repeating the slow trail of kisses, pauses, licks. When he reaches the top of this thigh you close your eyes, waiting for the feel of his mouth in the part of your body that is screaming out for him.</p><p>But there’s no movement, just silence. You open your eyes and look down at him and see that he’s looking up at you, smiling. </p><p>“Jonathan Hayes...if this is just a tease” you try your best stern voice, but he comes out as more of a whimper and he laughs.</p><p>“Just taking in the beauty of you”. </p><p>Your heart races at the look in his eyes. You’re sure this isn’t the most flattering angle, but his eyes are burning with something that goes beyond pure lust.</p><p>He shakes his head slightly, and the smile turns into more of a wicked grin.</p><p>“Now, where was I? What a bad chef I am”</p><p>And with that he licks his tongue slowly along your wet core and a bolt of pure delight shoots through your body. Your eyes close again and your head rolls back. His arms are still hooked under your legs and he pulls you closer to him again. Raising your hips slightly. His tongue softly licks you a few more times, before he uses the tip to flick at your clit. You moan, sure that orgasm isn’t far away, but also wanting to feel this building pleasure for as long as possible.</p><p>His tongue does another long lick, working inside you slightly, before moving up again, and you bring one hand to the back of his head, running your nails through his hair as his head begins moving in a regular motion, his mouth alternating between sucking you and licking you in a rhythm so delicious that you can’t help but writhe on the spot. Some part of your mind is aware of a pan of water boiling over on the hob, but you’re helpless to do anything about it in this moment. The only thing that matters is the feel of his mouth sucking at your sweetest spot and you moan his name as your nails dig into his scalp slightly. </p><p>He lets go of one of your legs, and moves his hand to just under where his mouth is still working, and he slides a finger inside you, hooking it upwards and hitting a spot which makes you cry out.</p><p>You place your hand back on the counter, your body threatening to crumble under the pleasure that is coursing through you, and as his finger and mouth continue their rhythm on you, pressing, sucking, licking...pressing, sucking...lick…</p><p>You scream, bucking your hips, the waves of pure pleasure running through your body, and he rides the waves with you, using his tongue and hand to move in time with you, slowing his movements as you stop, every part of your body tingling at the intensity of what has just happened. </p><p>You can feel that your cheeks are flushed again and when you open your eyes and look at Jonathan, you see that look is back in his eyes. </p><p>The moment is interrupted by the kitchen timer and you both look at each other and burst into laughter “How is that for timing?” he laughs.</p><p>He stands up, the stool scraping backwards as he does “Uhhh...do you mind dealing with this” he waves a hand at the chaos that has been unleashed on the hob “while I just go and make myself presentable for dinner?” </p><p>You laugh and nod, before biting your lip and responding “It’s the least I can do”.</p><p>“I’ll be right back” he calls over his shoulder, already jogging out of the kitchen, and you slide off the kitchen counter, making a mental note to clean it thoroughly, before gathering up your clothes and quickly getting dressed. </p><p>You quickly work to repair the damage the neglect has caused to the meal, but find everything is still absolutely fine, and so begin serving it. You realise just how starving you are when the smell of the food hits you. </p><p>You look over at the dining table and quickly run to one of the kitchen drawers, rummaging for the candles you know are hiding somewhere. You find them and quickly set up the table. </p><p>By the time he returns a sense of calm has returned, the food laid out on the table, candles calmly flickering. The sight of him takes your breath away. He’s wearing a blue and white shirt and jeans which is stretched across his broad chest, and he’s standing in the doorway, his blue eyes sparkling. He looks like he’s just had another shower, his hair still slightly damp, and you can’t help but skip over to him, reaching up and kissing him softly. </p><p>He places his arm around your waist as he looks down at you “best restaurant I’ve ever visited, no lie”. His voice is soft and he reaches his other hand to brush a stand of your hair that is out of place, still slightly ruffled from your earlier antics. </p><p>The two of you sit and eat. You tell him a story of something funny that happened at work last week, he tells you about a prank he once pulled at school. You talk about family, pets, the movies you used to secretly stay up and watch as kids. Some of it is information you’ve already shared in messages, but all of it is a thousand times more meaningful when it’s spoken about, and you know your eyes are sparkling with happiness.</p><p>There’s a pause and you watch the candlelight bouncing off his face. You’ve finished eating and rest your head on your hands, suddenly sleepy, last night’s adventures catching up on you. </p><p>He smiles softly “So what shall we do tomorrow? I’m at your mercy”.</p><p> </p><p>You haven’t worked through what to do yet, you’re still finding it hard to think too far ahead when you’re in his presence, but you do know that you want to have a day to remember.</p><p>“Hmmm, I’m not sure yet, but leave it with me. We’ll do something chilled”.</p><p>He nods his head “Chilled is what I need at the moment”.</p><p>“How are you, Jonathan, like...really?” the question tumbles out before you realise you’re going to say it, and he sits back slightly and sighs.</p><p>“I haven’t been great. The last couple of months have been difficult. I…”</p><p>But he stops himself “I can’t talk about it…”</p><p>You reach across the table and place your hands over his “You can’t tell me details, but you can talk to me about how you are”.</p><p>He nodded “I’m not sure if I can, but if there’s anyone in this world I want to talk to about it, it’s you”.  He picks your hand up with his and brings it to his mouth, grazing your fingers with a kiss. “Anyway” he says, the moment gone, his smile back “You’re clearly tired, and I need to make sure you’re fully recharged ready for our first full day together tomorrow”. He links his fingers with yours “imagine the fun we can have with an entire day”.</p><p>Your mind wanders to one of your favourite places, and you know exactly where you want to go tomorrow.<br/>
You smile and nod “As long as you know you can talk to me”. He stands up and walks around to your side of the table, taking your hands and bringing you to standing in front of him. “I do. I trust you more than I can say. It’s so strange to feel that. We’ve spent so little time together, really, but I feel…” he stops himself and shakes his head  “enough of that, it’s relaxation time!”. Before you know what’s happening, he’s scooped you up into his arms and is carrying you upstairs. You giggle in spite of yourself and nestle into his neck, enjoying the smell of him. </p><p>As you close your eyes you feel something fluttering in your stomach. Excitement for tomorrow? Yes. But there’s something else you can’t quite place. </p><p>As he carries you into the bedroom you kiss his cheek, your mouth then moving to his ear, and he lets out a little sound of pleasure.</p><p>Sleep is suddenly is the furthest thing from your mind. And the fluttering in your stomach is forgotten, with no explanation of what it is.</p><p>Only time will tell.</p><p>For Jonathan’s next chapter please go <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677906/chapters/65731168#workskin">here.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 3 (Albert Match)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Albert  and our MC’s first full day together, and the rain is stopping any outdoor adventures. Perhaps they’ll have to have an indoor adventure instead. But can they ever stop exploring the physical connection and find out how they're feeling?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This is Chapter 3 (Day 3) for Albert. For Jonathan please go <a href="#section0007">here.</a> instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 3</p><p>Albert watched the rain beating against the window, sending rivers of water down the glass. They’d been so caught up in each other last night that they hadn’t even closed the curtains. He had a moment of wondering just how much of a show they’d put on for the neighbours, before smiling and realising he really didn’t care.</p><p>It had been the first time he’d seen or heard rain in months, and he found the sound relaxing. It was the sound of home. Once he would have complained about it, annoyed it meant he couldn't go outside and explore in the sunshine. But now he appreciated the calm it brought, the expectation of doing little more than relaxing indoors. It was very different to the noises he’d woken up to recently. He closed his eyes, blocking out the sounds that he was sure haunted his dreams.  </p><p>He opened them and looked out of the window again. The sky was grey, ominous clouds merging into a blanket that meant it was still dark in the bedroom, even though he was sure they were sleeping the hours away and it was probably mid-morning by now.</p><p>He’d thought about waking her a few times but his motivation to break the peace was minimal. She was draped across his chest, her arm around him and one bare leg hooked over one of his. Her head was resting on his chest, her hair threatening to tickle his nose. </p><p>He loved this moment and ending wasn’t even an option, in spite of the fact the arm resting underneath her was starting to feel numb. He felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. It was a rare feeling for him and he felt the same tingle he’d experienced yesterday morning. He still didn’t understand fully what it was, but he was starting to realise, and it both excited and scared him. He’d realised it when he’d looked at her over the table last night. He wanted more of this. It wasn’t just the physicality of being with her, although just the thought of her body caused an immediate stirring. It was also the feeling that everything just fell into place when he was with her. He wanted to be hers, and only hers. It was a certainty that he hadn’t felt in past relationships, and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was about her that made him feel like this. But there it was. An overpowering desire to make her scream in pleasure, laugh with happiness, moan with desire, and to be there for every moment, every emotion, every part of her. </p><p>He sighed when he realised he wasn’t even sure that he could compare this relationship to any others because they hadn’t even established if there was a relationship to compare. What were they to each other? Internally he battled between being excited that the day together might help that become clearer, but fearful that the answer wouldn’t help. He had to go away in a few days, and then what? </p><p>His sigh caused her to stir and she lifted her head to look at him and smile, before kissing his chest and placing it back down again. Her fingertips lightly grazed along his stomach as she said “Good morning. It makes a nice change to be dreaming about you, and then waking up to find that you’re actually here”. </p><p>He smiled and ran a finger along her cheekbone “‘Morning. It's nice to be able to step out of your dreams and actually be here. Although importantly, what was I doing in your dreams, and should I be replicating it?”</p><p>She laughed “Albert, baby, you are not ready to hear about how random my dreams can be. I’d love to lie and say you were doing unspeakable hot things to my body, but that wouldn’t be completely true”.</p><p>He laughed “I’m sorry, but if you think I’m going to let this go without a description then you’re mistaken”.</p><p>She grazed her fingers down his side and trailed them down to his thighs and then back up again “I bet I can find a way of taking your mind off my dream” she muttered into his chest before lightly biting it, tracing his belly button before walking her fingers down the centre of his stomach and wrapping her hand around his length. </p><p>His body responded immediately, blood racing and he let out a snarl which was only half-joking, as he moved his arm to hold her waist and lifted her on top of him.</p><p>As she sat on him, smiling down sweetly. He continued the mock annoyance “You’ll do anything to avoid telling me what your dream was about”.</p><p>As she leaned over, her breasts grazing his chest as her torso rolled up him, she smiled and responded “Oh maybe” and with her mouth now close to his ear she continued “Or maybe I’ll just do anything to spend my morning with you inside me”. </p><p>With that all thoughts of rain, relationships and dreams were gone, and all that was left was the feeling of sliding inside her, the sight of her as she rolled her hips on top of him, and the sound of their moans drowning out the rain.</p><p> </p><p>………………………</p><p>As he runs his hands down your body, spreading the soap deliciously across your breasts you can’t help but giggle. He looks at you questioningly, and you run your hands through his hair, which is now covered in shampoo, working your fingers into his scalp. </p><p>“Oh it’s nothing” you reply “I’m just amused about the fact we had any belief that we would be doing anything other than being naked today. I think it’s probably already lunchtime, and yet...here we are”. You gesture down at your naked bodies. </p><p>He laughs “There is only one person to blame here, and I’m looking at her. If you hadn't used such calculating tactics to distract me earlier we could be out on an adventure by now”. </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean” you respond, your eyes a picture of wide eyed innocence as you graze your soapy hand down his body. But you stop, suddenly having a flash of memory of something that happened in the night. </p><p>You rest your hands on his chest and look up at him as the shower beats down behind you. </p><p>“Albert..” you speak softly, unsure of whether raising this is a good idea “speaking of dreams, you were uh, calling out in the night”.</p><p>He smiles and runs is hands down your sides “yes baby, I was shouting your name last night...and this morning, it’s just the effect you have, I’m helpless”.</p><p>You bite your lip, smiling in spite of yourself at the memory “I didn’t mean then. I meant while you were asleep”.</p><p>His hands stop their travels and he looks at you inquiringly “Really? I’m normally a quiet sleeper. I’m sorry if I woke you”.</p><p>You shake your head “Oh you didn’t, I was already awake” that was a lie “your were shouting at someone, telling them to get away from something”.</p><p>His blue eyes cloud “Oh? Must have been having a dream. Weird”.</p><p>You decide to push a little further “I know you said last night that you can’t talk about..stuff. But I just want you to know I’m here to listen”.</p><p>His eyes soften and he runs his hands over your wet hair before using them to cup your face and leaning down for a gentle kiss, before stepping back and saying “I know. And thank you”.</p><p>You know this isn’t the right place to test him on his dream and so smile and nod “Anyway, shall we finish this shower and get some food? I worked up an appetite”.</p><p>He nods, his hands kneading your ass before replying “An early morning workout will do that to you”.</p><p>The two of you finish your shower in a comfortable silence. His hands work their way confidently around your body as he washes you, and you return the gesture. The feel of his body under your hands is enough to make you want to repeat this morning’s workout right here, right now, but you also know that this is your first real chance to get to know more about this man and what makes him tick outside of the bedroom, and so you resist the urge to play.</p><p>For now.</p><p>You get dressed and wander downstairs to find he’s already stood in the kitchen, water boiling in a pan and he’s slicing an avocado. </p><p>You walk up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist, kissing his back lightly before asking “What’s cooking, good looking” and then cringing at the fact those words left your mouth.</p><p>He gracefully ignores the cringe level of your question and responds “I thought I’d do poached eggs and avocado if that works for you? I can do a fruit salad instead?”</p><p>You smile happily and squeeze your arms around him a bit tighter “Sounds perfect. Where did you learn to cook anyway?” you ask as you peer around him to watch him expertly poach the eggs with no need for the little silicon pods you always rely on.</p><p>“Oh, my gran mostly” he replies “I used to spend every Sunday with her and she’d teach me. Told me that I should always be prepared to make food for the people I love and not expect food to be made for me”. </p><p>Your heart skips a beat but you push the rush of happiness away. He’s quoting his gran, not making any kind of declaration. </p><p>But still...maybe...one day.</p><p>You step away and start making coffee, trying to distract yourself from the rush of emotions still whirring inside you. You have to play this cool.</p><p>But how? When he’s making every part of you feel so alive with every word, every action? </p><p>The two of you sit down to eat and the patter of the rain on the window tells you that your secret date location is going to have to wait for another day. It’s hard to feel disappointed at the idea of spending the whole day indoors with him.</p><p>“So I think rain has stopped play on my idea for our first date” you say, pausing to drink your coffee out of a mug with a picture of a unicorn on it, declaring ‘Bitch please, I’m so fucking fabulous I pee rainbows, shit fluffy clouds and fart fairy dust’. He reaches across and turns the mug slightly so he can read it. A smile plays on his lips as he says “Hard to disagree with that”.</p><p>You put it back down on the table “Oh it was a present from a friend. My other mugs are super classy and mature and feature pictures of the countryside”.</p><p>He laughs “I prefer the  fairy dust farting unicorn. Anyway, back to our plans for today. Going someplace would have been great, but a day curled up with you sounds even better, if I’m honest”.</p><p>Your stomach flips at the look that’s in his eyes “Sounds like a perfect plan to me” you say, smiling softly. Your affection for him has been growing since your first date, building with every conversation on Lovelink. But now he’s here in person? It was threatening to explode inside you and you worry he can see little lovehearts in your eyes.</p><p>The guard you put up around your heart to avoid getting hurt by becoming too attached to a man who couldn’t fully commit is so weak this morning that it’s almost non existent. You resolve to try and have ‘the’ conversation with him about what this thing between you is. Maybe not today. But definitely tomorrow. Or the day after. Or…</p><p>You shake the thought away and smile “So shall we curl up and watch a movie? Maybe each pick one of our favourites the other person hasn’t seen?”</p><p>He smiles “A movie date? Great idea. I don’t think you’ll be able to guess what my favourite film is”.</p><p>You tap a finger on your chin “Ah, a challenge? Ok. Challenge accepted. You run through some of the films other guys you know seem to worship “The Godfather?” he shakes his head “Um..Captain America?”.</p><p>He laughs “I wouldn’t mind being him, but no”.</p><p>“Taxi Driver? Platoon? Aliens? Wolf of Wall Street? Uh...The Goonies?”.</p><p>He stops shaking his head for a moment at the last suggestion “A classic” he says “but no, not even close”.</p><p>You put your hands up in defeat “I give up. You’re an enigma. What’s your favourite film?”.</p><p>He shrugs “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind” he replies before taking a bite of food.</p><p>His answers surprises you and you want nothing more than to watch it together.</p><p>“First movie for our date?”.</p><p>“Absolutely” he responds “then you can choose, but if it’s High School Musical I’m going to need to get drunk first”.</p><p>You pretend to be offended “No, I choose….Saw” you say, trying to keep your face straight.</p><p>“Romantic” he laughed. </p><p>After finishing your brunch the two of you retreat to your lounge. Rain is beating against the large ash window, and you light a couple of candles as well as the fire, a warm glow filling the room. </p><p>And so, snuggled together under a large blanket, with you leaning against him, his arm wrapped around you, the two of you watch his film choice. You watch the heartbreak of a broken relationship, the pain of forgotten memories and the power of destiny unfold on the screen in front of you. You both watch the movie in silence, bodies curled up together, hands interlocked. It’s beautiful. Painful. </p><p>It’s love.</p><p>When it finishes Albert leans over to kiss the top of your head. </p><p>“Well that was...beautiful” you say, before sitting up and looking up at him “but I’m intrigued, why is it your favourite film”? </p><p>He just shrugs “I think the message of it just spoke to me. That things might be painful. Difficult. But that doesn’t mean they aren’t worth it. You know”?</p><p>You nod, starting to understand. He looks more vulnerable in that moment than any other time you’ve seen him, and you reach your hand up, stroking a thumb along his cheekbone, before resting the palm of your hand on the side of his face.</p><p>“I’m starting to..” you reply, and he draws you near, kissing your forehead, nose and then finding your lips with his. The kiss is gentle, full of a different kind of wanting than the ones of the last couple of days and you move so that you’re sat on his lap, your legs straddling his, and you look down at him, cupping his face in your hands.</p><p>He looks back at you and it’s a moment of pure connection, no words are needed, even though a million are on the tip of your tongue.</p><p>Eventually, a question escapes “Hey, Albert, remember when we first started talking and we both felt like we already knew each other? What do you think that was about?”</p><p>He licks his lips while he thinks through your question “Yeah, that was a strange moment. It was like I wasn’t talking to some stranger on Lovelink. I didn’t have any of the usual worries you were a catfish. How wrong was I?”</p><p>He shoots you a cheeky smile and you swipe at his chest playfully “Hey!” you say, indignant “I thought I was swiping for a hot soldier boy who would fuck me once and then ghost me...how wrong was I?  Next thing I know you’ve moved in for eight days.”</p><p>“Disappointed?” he asks, an eyebrow raised questioningly. </p><p>“Every moment of every day” you respond before kissing him deeply to show him your true answer, your tongue finding his, moving together perfectly. The feel of him sends the usual rush of lust through you and you run your fingernails lightly up and down the back of his neck.</p><p>As you press down into his lap, squeezing his sides with your legs as you do, you can feel through his jeans that you’re already having an effect, and that this conversation is going to have to wait.</p><p>Your hands grip the bottom of his t-shirt and start pulling it up and over his head. He helps, shrugging it off and throwing it to one side. The tiny bit of light that was managing to work through the stormy clouds has disappeared and the room is dark apart from the glow the fire is providing. As you look at his face, the glow bouncing off his cheekbones, his beauty takes your breath away for a moment. </p><p>Albert’s hands work quickly to undress you, removing your top and bra in the confident way that you’re getting used to. You wonder why you’re even bothering to get dressed at the moment, but as his thumbs run over your nipples, teasingly, backwards and forwards, his eyes not leaving yours for a second, you realise clothes are the only thing allowing you to fulfil your basic needs outside of sex.</p><p>You bite your lip, not moving, just enjoying the feel of that one movement of his thumbs as they brush backwards and forwards. Your whole body responds, and you can feel how wet you already are for him.</p><p>As if reading your mind he replaces his thumbs with his mouth, moving between your breasts, kissing and biting. </p><p>He keeps exploring your entire torso with his mouth, until it feels like you could explode with no attention needed to any other part of you. His sucking and biting is making your breathing heavy, and you pant slightly as you take your hand and press the outline of his own excitement through his jeans. </p><p>He moans slightly, your nipple still in his mouth, and it sends a delicious vibration through you. </p><p>And then he stops and sits back. </p><p>You look at him, trying not to whine about wanting his mouth back on you.</p><p>“So should we stop and watch your film now? Saw, wasn’t it?” </p><p>Your mouth falls open into a shocked ‘O’ and you blink at him, your hand still resting on his crotch. </p><p>“I guess, uh, I didn’t actually want to watch Saw, but another movie I guess...or…” you stutter, your voice catching slightly as your body is still dealing with the waves of pure lust that are running through it.</p><p>“Hmmm...on second thoughts” he replies and reaches his arms around you, pulling you towards him. His mouth returns to yours and you bite and suck on his bottom lip before replying “thank fuck for that…”</p><p>He starts to move your body so you are lying down on the sofa, and you reach down to start undoing his jeans, trying to wriggle them down his body enough to allow you to take hold of the part of him you’re longing to feel inside you again.</p><p>He moves to try and help, but he’s caught off balance and the two of you tumble to the floor. But there isn’t a moment of laughter or shock at your sudden arrival on the hardwood flooring, instead you are lying on him, and can feel his hardness pressing against you through the fabric of his boxers. </p><p>He places hands on your upper arms and rolls you off him and onto the rug in front of the fire. He quickly kicks off his jeans which are now bunched around his ankles and then rolls his own body so that he’s lying along your side, slowly grazing a hand down your stomach and then undoing the buttons on your own jeans. </p><p>The fire crackles to your right, but it’s nothing compared to what is happening between your legs. You hadn’t worn any underwear under your jeans, and when his hand explores you and realises this he looks at you and says ‘oh?’</p><p>You wriggle under his touch, and his fingers find your core again. As he slides them inside you, your hips buck and you bite your lip.</p><p>His head is propped up on his other hand and he watches your face as he explores you. You can feel your cheeks are flushed as you pant while his thumbs circles your clit and he uses two fingers to slide in and out. </p><p>“I think watching your face while I’m inside you might be my new favourite movie” he murmurs, leaning forward to run his tongue along your collarbone. </p><p>Your eyes are closed now, but you reach your hand out, searching for him. Your fingers run down his taught stomach and feel the bulge of him through his tight boxers, still waiting for you. You work your hand inside them and take hold of him, your grip firm and you wrap your fingers around his length and start moving your hand up and down in time with his own hand as his fingers work inside you.</p><p>You can feel your excitement building but the feel of him in your hand means that you know what you want. </p><p>All of him.</p><p>You remove your hand for a moment and say “Help me out of my jeans, would you”?</p><p>Without saying a word he removed his own hand and then starts pulling them down. But you don’t lift your hips and he looks at you quizzically “You might need to…”</p><p>You roll over onto your stomach and then onto all fours “Does this help?”</p><p>“That’ll do it” he says his voice hitches as he pulls your jeans off your hips and down your thighs.</p><p>“God” you hear him say under his breath as he places his hands on your ass and kneads it. You look back at him and see him pulling his boxers down, and seeing just how excited he is for you causes a further rush of blood between your legs. He rolls a condom on slowly and you wiggle your hips in anticipation. </p><p>He leans forward slightly, his cock pressing hard against you, and one hand running over your breasts and then down in between your legs again. His fingers circle you just where you want him the most and you huff slightly as you push back against him. </p><p>But he doesn’t enter you and instead pauses the movement of his hand, leaning over and kissing the back of your neck. He pauses again before resuming the circular motion, but more slowly this time. You can feel your orgasm building again and so push yourself back against him again, wanting him inside you when it happens. But it only has the effect of making him stop moving again. After two more identical moments you whimper when his fingers stop again and look back at him.</p><p>“Albert?”</p><p>He looks into your eyes, nothing on his face apart from lust as he responds “Yes?”</p><p>“Fuck me” it comes out as on order, your desire for him so strong that you resent the fact he isn’t inside you yet. You raise your hips up again. </p><p>He salutes, before taking his cock in his hand and sliding it inside you. You look forward again and moan at the feel of him filling you, sliding against your wetness. After sliding in gently he moves back slightly and then thrusts hard back into you. You tighten around him, causing him to moan and you’re still so turned up from his earlier game that you can feel your climax building immediately. His hands are on your hips, guiding you backwards and forwards along his full length.</p><p>Each time he moves back inside you he touches that rare magic spot and you find yourself crying out. Your usually strong arms are threatening to give way as your body is overcome and they start to shake. </p><p>He reaches one hand up and kneads your breast, pinching the nipple, and the sensation coupled with him still thrusting into you tips you over the edge. With a cry so loud you’re sure your neighbors can hear, you ride the waves of your orgasm, and Albert moves in time with it, his own moans turning into a cry as he thrusts hard one last time and reaches his own climax inside you. </p><p>Your arms give way and you rest down on your elbows, Albert still inside you, his thrusts slowing, both of his hands gripping your hips, his fingers digging into your soft skin.</p><p>He stops moving inside you and runs his hands down your back before slowly pulling out.</p><p>“What...are you doing to me?” he pants before collapsing back on the rug. You collapse to the floor, before turning and sitting up.</p><p>“I could ask you the same question, soldier”.</p><p>He smiles “The way you say soldier is causing things to stir again”.</p><p>You raise an eyebrow “Already?” </p><p>He laughs “Ok, maybe not all of me, not yet, but that feeling in my stomach that I only get around you? It’s back. Already”.</p><p>He sits up in front of you and leans forward for a kiss. </p><p>“Hmm, where were we? We really need to get better at finishing a conversation” he asks, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>You scratch your head, pretending to try and recall the memory “Well before you caused me to come undone around you. Again. I think we were talking about our first conversation. The one where we felt like we already knew each other. Seriously, what do you think that was?”.</p><p>He looks serious for a moment, his eyes searching yours, and then his answer comes as just one word. A word that causes you to come undone in an entirely different way.</p><p>“Destiny”.</p><p>For Albert’s next chapter please go <a href="#section0008">here.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 3 (Jonathan Match)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Jonathan and our MC’s first full day together, and the rain is stopping any outdoor adventures. They’ll have to have an indoor adventure instead. But can they ever stop exploring the physical connection and find out how they're feeling?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This is Chapter 3 (Day 3) for Jonathan. For Albert please go <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677906/chapters/65731054#workskin">here.</a> instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 3</p><p>Jonathan watched the rain beating against the window, sending rivers of water down the glass. They’d been so caught up in each other last night that they hadn’t even closed the curtains. He had a moment of wondering just how much of a show they’d put on for the neighbours, before smiling and realising he really didn’t care.</p><p>It had been the first time he’d seen or heard rain in months, and he found the sound relaxing. It was the sound of home. Once he would have complained about it, annoyed it meant he couldn't go outside and explore in the sunshine. But now he appreciated the calm it brought, the expectation of doing little more than relaxing indoors. It was very different to the noises he’d woken up to recently. He closed his eyes, blocking out the sounds that he was sure haunted his dreams.  </p><p>He opened them and looked out of the window again. The sky was grey, ominous clouds merging into a blanket that meant it was still dark in the bedroom, even though he was sure they were sleeping the hours away and it was probably mid-morning by now.</p><p>He’d thought about waking her a few times but his motivation to break the peace was minimal. She was draped across his chest, her arm around him and one bare leg hooked over one of his. Her head was resting on his chest, her hair threatening to tickle his nose. </p><p>He loved this moment and ending wasn’t even an option, in spite of the fact the arm resting underneath her was starting to feel numb. He felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. It was a rare feeling for him and he felt the same tingle he’d experienced yesterday morning. He still didn’t understand fully what it was, but he was starting to realise, and it both excited and scared him. He’d realised it when he’d looked at her over the table last night. He wanted more of this. It wasn’t just the physicality of being with her, although just the thought of her body caused an immediate stirring. It was also the feeling that everything just fell into place when he was with her. He wanted to be hers, and only hers. It was a certainty that he hadn’t felt in past relationships, and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was about her that made him feel like this. But there it was. An overpowering desire to make her scream in pleasure, laugh with happiness, moan with desire, and to be there for every moment, every emotion, every part of her. </p><p>He sighed when he realised he wasn’t even sure that he could compare this relationship to any others because they hadn’t even established if there was a relationship to compare. What were they to each other? Internally he battled between being excited that the day together might help that become clearer, but fearful that the answer wouldn’t help. He had to go away in a few days, and then what? </p><p>His sigh caused her to stir and she lifted her head to look at him and smile, before kissing his chest and placing it back down again. Her fingertips lightly grazed along his stomach as she said “Good morning. It makes a nice change to be dreaming about you, and then waking up to find that you’re actually here”. </p><p>He smiled and ran a finger along her cheekbone “‘Morning. It's nice to be able to step out of your dreams and actually be here. Although importantly, what was I doing in your dreams, and should I be replicating it?”</p><p>She laughed “Jonathan, baby, you are not ready to hear about how random my dreams can be. I’d love to lie and say you were doing unspeakable hot things to my body, but that wouldn’t be completely true”.</p><p>He laughed “I’m sorry, but if you think I’m going to let this go without a description then you’re mistaken”.</p><p>She grazed her fingers down his side and trailed them down to his thighs and then back up again “I bet I can find a way of taking your mind off my dream” she muttered into his chest before lightly biting it, tracing his belly button before walking her fingers down the centre of his stomach and wrapping her hand around his length. </p><p>His body responded immediately, blood racing and he let out a snarl which was only half-joking, as he moved his arm to hold her waist and lifted her on top of him.</p><p>As she sat on him, smiling down sweetly. He continued the mock annoyance “You’ll do anything to avoid telling me what your dream was about”.</p><p>As she leaned over, her breasts grazing his chest as her torso rolled up him, she smiled and responded “Oh maybe” and with her mouth now close to his ear she continued “Or maybe I’ll just do anything to spend my morning with you inside me”. </p><p>With that all thoughts of rain, relationships and dreams were gone, and all that was left was the feeling of sliding inside her, the sight of her as she rolled her hips on top of him, and the sound of their moans drowning out the rain.</p><p> </p><p>………………………</p><p>As he runs his hands down your body, spreading the soap deliciously across your breasts you can’t help but giggle. He looks at you questioningly, and you run your hands through his hair, which is now covered in shampoo, working your fingers into his scalp. </p><p>“Oh it’s nothing” you reply “I’m just amused about the fact we had any belief that we would be doing anything other than being naked today. I think it’s probably already lunchtime, and yet...here we are”. You gesture down at your naked bodies. </p><p>He laughs “There is only one person to blame here, and I’m looking at her. If you hadn't used such calculating tactics to distract me earlier we could be out on an adventure by now”. </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean” you respond, your eyes a picture of wide eyed innocence as you graze your soapy hand down his body. But you stop, suddenly having a flash of memory of something that happened in the night. </p><p>You rest your hands on his chest and look up at him as the shower beats down behind you. </p><p>“Jonathan..” you speak softly, unsure of whether raising this is a good idea “speaking of dreams, you were uh, calling out in the night”.</p><p>He smiles and runs is hands down your sides “yes baby, I was shouting your name last night...and this morning, it’s just the effect you have, I’m helpless”.</p><p>You bite your lip, smiling in spite of yourself at the memory “I didn’t mean then. I meant while you were asleep”.</p><p>His hands stop their travels and he looks at you inquiringly “Really? I’m normally a quiet sleeper. I’m sorry if I woke you”.</p><p>You shake your head “Oh you didn’t, I was already awake” that was a lie “your were shouting at someone, telling them to get away from something”.</p><p>His blue eyes cloud “Oh? Must have been having a dream. Weird”.</p><p>You decide to push a little further “I know you said last night that you can’t talk about..stuff. But I just want you to know I’m here to listen”.</p><p>His eyes soften and he runs his hands over your wet hair before using them to cup your face and leaning down for a gentle kiss, before stepping back and saying “I know. And thank you”.</p><p>You know this isn’t the right place to test him on his dream and so smile and nod “Anyway, shall we finish this shower and get some food? I worked up an appetite”.</p><p>He nods, his hands kneading your ass before replying “An early morning workout will do that to you”.</p><p>The two of you finish your shower in a comfortable silence. His hands work their way confidently around your body as he washes you, and you return the gesture. The feel of his body under your hands is enough to make you want to repeat this morning’s workout right here, right now, but you also know that this is your first real chance to get to know more about this man and what makes him tick outside of the bedroom, and so you resist the urge to play.</p><p>For now.</p><p>You get dressed and wander downstairs to find he’s already stood in the kitchen, water boiling in a pan and he’s slicing an avocado. </p><p>You walk up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist, kissing his back lightly before asking “What’s cooking, good looking” and then cringing at the fact those words left your mouth.</p><p>He gracefully ignores the cringe level of your question and responds “I thought I’d do poached eggs and avocado if that works for you? I can do a fruit salad instead?”</p><p>You smile happily and squeeze your arms around him a bit tighter “Sounds perfect. Where did you learn to cook anyway?” you ask as you peer around him to watch him expertly poach the eggs with no need for the little silicon pods you always rely on.</p><p>“Oh, my gran mostly” he replies “I used to spend every Sunday with her and she’d teach me. Told me that I should always be prepared to make food for the people I love and not expect food to be made for me”. </p><p>Your heart skips a beat but you push the rush of happiness away. He’s quoting his gran, not making any kind of declaration. </p><p>But still...maybe...one day.</p><p>You step away and start making coffee, trying to distract yourself from the rush of emotions still whirring inside you. You have to play this cool.</p><p>But how? When he’s making every part of you feel so alive with every word, every action? </p><p>The two of you sit down to eat and the patter of the rain on the window tells you that your secret date location is going to have to wait for another day. It’s hard to feel disappointed at the idea of spending the whole day indoors with him.</p><p>“So I think rain has stopped play on my idea for our first date” you say, pausing to drink your coffee out of a mug with a picture of a unicorn on it, declaring ‘Bitch please, I’m so fucking fabulous I pee rainbows, shit fluffy clouds and fart fairy dust’. He reaches across and turns the mug slightly so he can read it. A smile plays on his lips as he says “Hard to disagree with that”.</p><p>You put it back down on the table “Oh it was a present from a friend. My other mugs are super classy and mature and feature pictures of the countryside”.</p><p>He laughs “I prefer the  fairy dust farting unicorn. Anyway, back to our plans for today. Going someplace would have been great, but a day curled up with you sounds even better, if I’m honest”.</p><p>Your stomach flips at the look that’s in his eyes “Sounds like a perfect plan to me” you say, smiling softly. Your affection for him has been growing since your first date, building with every conversation on Lovelink. But now he’s here in person? It was threatening to explode inside you and you worry he can see little lovehearts in your eyes.</p><p>The guard you put up around your heart to avoid getting hurt by becoming too attached to a man who couldn’t fully commit is so weak this morning that it’s almost non existent. You resolve to try and have ‘the’ conversation with him about what this thing between you is. Maybe not today. But definitely tomorrow. Or the day after. Or…</p><p>You shake the thought away and smile “So shall we curl up and watch a movie? Maybe each pick one of our favourites the other person hasn’t seen?”</p><p>He smiles “A movie date? Great idea. I don’t think you’ll be able to guess what my favourite film is”.</p><p>You tap a finger on your chin “Ah, a challenge? Ok. Challenge accepted. You run through some of the films other guys you know seem to worship “The Godfather?” he shakes his head “Um..Captain America?”.</p><p>He laughs “I wouldn’t mind being him, but no”.</p><p>“Taxi Driver? Platoon? Aliens? Wolf of Wall Street? Uh...The Goonies?”.</p><p>He stops shaking his head for a moment at the last suggestion “A classic” he says “but no, not even close”.</p><p>You put your hands up in defeat “I give up. You’re an enigma. What’s your favourite film?”.</p><p>He shrugs “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind” he replies before taking a bite of food.</p><p>His answers surprises you and you want nothing more than to watch it together.</p><p>“First movie for our date?”.</p><p>“Absolutely” he responds “then you can choose, but if it’s High School Musical I’m going to need to get drunk first”.</p><p>You pretend to be offended “No, I choose….Saw” you say, trying to keep your face straight.</p><p>“Romantic” he laughed. </p><p>After finishing your brunch the two of you retreat to your lounge. Rain is beating against the large ash window, and you light a couple of candles as well as the fire, a warm glow filling the room. </p><p>And so, snuggled together under a large blanket, with you leaning against him, his arm wrapped around you, the two of you watch his film choice. You watch the heartbreak of a broken relationship, the pain of forgotten memories and the power of destiny unfold on the screen in front of you. You both watch the movie in silence, bodies curled up together, hands interlocked. It’s beautiful. Painful. </p><p>It’s love.</p><p>When it finishes Jonathan leans over to kiss the top of your head. </p><p>“Well that was...beautiful” you say, before sitting up and looking up at him “but I’m intrigued, why is it your favourite film”? </p><p>He just shrugs “I think the message of it just spoke to me. That things might be painful. Difficult. But that doesn’t mean they aren’t worth it. You know”?</p><p>You nod, starting to understand. He looks more vulnerable in that moment than any other time you’ve seen him, and you reach your hand up, stroking a thumb along his cheekbone, before resting the palm of your hand on the side of his face.</p><p>“I’m starting to..” you reply, and he draws you near, kissing your forehead, nose and then finding your lips with his. The kiss is gentle, full of a different kind of wanting than the ones of the last couple of days and you move so that you’re sat on his lap, your legs straddling his, and you look down at him, cupping his face in your hands.</p><p>He looks back at you and it’s a moment of pure connection, no words are needed, even though a million are on the tip of your tongue.</p><p>Eventually, a question escapes “Hey, Jonathan, remember when we first started talking and we both felt like we already knew each other? What do you think that was about?”</p><p>He licks his lips while he thinks through your question “Yeah, that was a strange moment. It was like I wasn’t talking to some stranger on Lovelink. I didn’t have any of the usual worries you were a catfish. How wrong was I?”</p><p>He shoots you a cheeky smile and you swipe at his chest playfully “Hey!” you say, indignant “I thought I was swiping for a hot soldier boy who would fuck me once and then ghost me...how wrong was I?  Next thing I know you’ve moved in for eight days.”</p><p>“Disappointed?” he asks, an eyebrow raised questioningly. </p><p>“Every moment of every day” you respond before kissing him deeply to show him your true answer, your tongue finding his, moving together perfectly. The feel of him sends the usual rush of lust through you and you run your fingernails lightly up and down the back of his neck.</p><p>As you press down into his lap, squeezing his sides with your legs as you do, you can feel through his jeans that you’re already having an effect, and that this conversation is going to have to wait.</p><p>Your hands grip the bottom of his t-shirt and start pulling it up and over his head. He helps, shrugging it off and throwing it to one side. The tiny bit of light that was managing to work through the stormy clouds has disappeared and the room is dark apart from the glow the fire is providing. As you look at his face, the glow bouncing off his cheekbones, his beauty takes your breath away for a moment. </p><p>Jonathan’s hands work quickly to undress you, removing your top and bra in the confident way that you’re getting used to. You wonder why you’re even bothering to get dressed at the moment, but as his thumbs run over your nipples, teasingly, backwards and forwards, his eyes not leaving yours for a second, you realise clothes are the only thing allowing you to fulfil your basic needs outside of sex.</p><p>You bite your lip, not moving, just enjoying the feel of that one movement of his thumbs as they brush backwards and forwards. Your whole body responds, and you can feel how wet you already are for him.</p><p>As if reading your mind he replaces his thumbs with his mouth, moving between your breasts, kissing and biting. </p><p>He keeps exploring your entire torso with his mouth, until it feels like you could explode with no attention needed to any other part of you. His sucking and biting is making your breathing heavy, and you pant slightly as you take your hand and press the outline of his own excitement through his jeans. </p><p>He moans slightly, your nipple still in his mouth, and it sends a delicious vibration through you. </p><p>And then he stops and sits back. </p><p>You look at him, trying not to whine about wanting his mouth back on you.</p><p>“So should we stop and watch your film now? Saw, wasn’t it?” </p><p>Your mouth falls open into a shocked ‘O’ and you blink at him, your hand still resting on his crotch. </p><p>“I guess, uh, I didn’t actually want to watch Saw, but another movie I guess...or…” you stutter, your voice catching slightly as your body is still dealing with the waves of pure lust that are running through it.</p><p>“Hmmm...on second thoughts” he replies and reaches his arms around you, pulling you towards him. His mouth returns to yours and you bite and suck on his bottom lip before replying “thank fuck for that…”</p><p>He starts to move your body so you are lying down on the sofa, and you reach down to start undoing his jeans, trying to wriggle them down his body enough to allow you to take hold of the part of him you’re longing to feel inside you again.</p><p>He moves to try and help, but he’s caught off balance and the two of you tumble to the floor. But there isn’t a moment of laughter or shock at your sudden arrival on the hardwood flooring, instead you are lying on him, and can feel his hardness pressing against you through the fabric of his boxers. </p><p>He places hands on your upper arms and rolls you off him and onto the rug in front of the fire. He quickly kicks off his jeans which are now bunched around his ankles and then rolls his own body so that he’s lying along your side, slowly grazing a hand down your stomach and then undoing the buttons on your own jeans. </p><p>The fire crackles to your right, but it’s nothing compared to what is happening between your legs. You hadn’t worn any underwear under your jeans, and when his hand explores you and realises this he looks at you and says ‘oh?’</p><p>You wriggle under his touch, and his fingers find your core again. As he slides them inside you, your hips buck and you bite your lip.</p><p>His head is propped up on his other hand and he watches your face as he explores you. You can feel your cheeks are flushed as you pant while his thumbs circles your clit and he uses two fingers to slide in and out. </p><p>“I think watching your face while I’m inside you might be my new favourite movie” he murmurs, leaning forward to run his tongue along your collarbone. </p><p>Your eyes are closed now, but you reach your hand out, searching for him. Your fingers run down his taught stomach and feel the bulge of him through his tight boxers, still waiting for you. You work your hand inside them and take hold of him, your grip firm and you wrap your fingers around his length and start moving your hand up and down in time with his own hand as his fingers work inside you.</p><p>You can feel your excitement building but the feel of him in your hand means that you know what you want. </p><p>All of him.</p><p>You remove your hand for a moment and say “Help me out of my jeans, would you”?</p><p>Without saying a word he removed his own hand and then starts pulling them down. But you don’t lift your hips and he looks at you quizzically “You might need to…”</p><p>You roll over onto your stomach and then onto all fours “Does this help?”</p><p>“That’ll do it” he says his voice hitches as he pulls your jeans off your hips and down your thighs.</p><p>“God” you hear him say under his breath as he places his hands on your ass and kneads it. You look back at him and see him pulling his boxers down, and seeing just how excited he is for you causes a further rush of blood between your legs. He rolls a condom on slowly and you wiggle your hips in anticipation. </p><p>He leans forward slightly, his cock pressing hard against you, and one hand running over your breasts and then down in between your legs again. His fingers circle you just where you want him the most and you huff slightly as you push back against him. </p><p>But he doesn’t enter you and instead pauses the movement of his hand, leaning over and kissing the back of your neck. He pauses again before resuming the circular motion, but more slowly this time. You can feel your orgasm building again and so push yourself back against him again, wanting him inside you when it happens. But it only has the effect of making him stop moving again. After two more identical moments you whimper when his fingers stop again and look back at him.</p><p>“Jonathan?”</p><p>He looks into your eyes, nothing on his face apart from lust as he responds “Yes?”</p><p>“Fuck me” it comes out as on order, your desire for him so strong that you resent the fact he isn’t inside you yet. You raise your hips up again. </p><p>He salutes, before taking his cock in his hand and sliding it inside you. You look forward again and moan at the feel of him filling you, sliding against your wetness. After sliding in gently he moves back slightly and then thrusts hard back into you. You tighten around him, causing him to moan and you’re still so turned up from his earlier game that you can feel your climax building immediately. His hands are on your hips, guiding you backwards and forwards along his full length.</p><p>Each time he moves back inside you he touches that rare magic spot and you find yourself crying out. Your usually strong arms are threatening to give way as your body is overcome and they start to shake. </p><p>He reaches one hand up and kneads your breast, pinching the nipple, and the sensation coupled with him still thrusting into you tips you over the edge. With a cry so loud you’re sure your neighbors can hear, you ride the waves of your orgasm, and Jonathan moves in time with it, his own moans turning into a cry as he thrusts hard one last time and reaches his own climax inside you. </p><p>Your arms give way and you rest down on your elbows, Jonathan still inside you, his thrusts slowing, both of his hands gripping your hips, his fingers digging into your soft skin.</p><p>He stops moving inside you and runs his hands down your back before slowly pulling out.</p><p>“What...are you doing to me?” he pants before collapsing back on the rug. You collapse to the floor, before turning and sitting up.</p><p>“I could ask you the same question, soldier”.</p><p>He smiles “The way you say soldier is causing things to stir again”.</p><p>You raise an eyebrow “Already?” </p><p>He laughs “Ok, maybe not all of me, not yet, but that feeling in my stomach that I only get around you? It’s back. Already”.</p><p>He sits up in front of you and leans forward for a kiss. </p><p>“Hmm, where were we? We really need to get better at finishing a conversation” he asks, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>You scratch your head, pretending to try and recall the memory “Well before you caused me to come undone around you. Again. I think we were talking about our first conversation. The one where we felt like we already knew each other. Seriously, what do you think that was?”.</p><p>He looks serious for a moment, his eyes searching yours, and then his answer comes as just one word. A word that causes you to come undone in an entirely different way.</p><p>“Destiny”.</p><p>For Jonathan’s next chapter please go <a href="#section0009">here.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 4 (Albert Match)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time for Albert and MC to go on an adventure outdoors now the rain has stopped...but will the adventure be more than either of them bargained for?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This is Chapter 4 (Day 4) for Albert. For Jonathan please go <a href="#section0009">here.</a> instead. </p><p>Also...I'm sorry it's been a little while since I shared some soldier boy action! Life got well and truly in the way. There's a little bit more fluff in this chapter...I hope you enjoy it. There will be some angst to come in chapter 5...so get  enjoy the fluff while it lasts! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 4</p><p>Albert was sitting on the kitchen counter, on the exact same spot he’d placed his girl a couple of days earlier. He smiled as he watched her work. Chopping and putting things into containers, the whole time moving her hips in time with the music that was playing.</p><p>“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help?” he asked, not used to this sense of relaxation, of having nothing to do. His hands were itching to pick up a knife and get chopping. Well, his hands were actually itching to grab her swaying hips and bring them to him. To relive their previous kitchen fun, but he was trying to prove that he was capable of more than just that between them. He wasn’t sure who he was trying to prove that to, but he definitely had a sense that today was an important test for them. </p><p>“Nope, just keep your sweet buns sat there and let me do the work for once” she responded, before wandering over to him and holding a strawberry up to his mouth, inviting him to take a bite.</p><p>He accepted the invitation, biting into it slowly, his eyes watching hers. It tasted delicious. </p><p>“Hmm, not the sweetest thing I’ve tasted on this visit, but a close second” he replied.</p><p>She blushed slightly as she placed the remainder of the berry in her mouth, the sparkle in her eyes suggesting that she was remembering the feel of his tongue against her.</p><p>As she returned to preparing their picnic, Albert glanced out of the window. Yesterday’s storm was a distant memory, and the warm autumnal sun was beaming through the window. He didn’t know where they were going today, but he knew it involved being outside, and a picnic, and that the sight of the blue sky when she’d opened the curtains this morning had caused her to squeal with happiness.</p><p>It was a sound that had made his heart sing. It was instantly added to the list of noises he wanted to hear her make a million times.</p><p>“Why don’t you pick the next track?” she called over her shoulder, and he flipped through her Spotify before landing on a song that reminded him of his parents. Just Like Heaven by the Cure. He had a vivid memory of his Dad singing it to his Mom when he was younger, spinning her around in their kitchen. It was a memory of pure happiness and love. </p><p>As Robert Smith’s distinctive voice sang through this kitchen, in a different place and a different time, he closed his eyes for a moment and remembered that sense of being surrounded by love and family. He didn’t regret joining the Armed Forces, leaving the family home when he was still so young. It had given him a lot of opportunities, helped him to see so much of the world and meet so many amazing people. </p><p>But still, he couldn’t help the voice that was telling him that it was time for him to create his own happy space with the woman he loved. He knew that relationships and the armed forces weren’t mutually exclusive, but he’d never found a way of making it work. But maybe he could have both? The girl standing in front of him was certainly making him want to try again.</p><p>His mind flipped through the relationships he’d had. Well, those that had lasted for longer than one night. He’d relied on big romantic gestures up to now. Well, that and raw passion. But he knew that he was reaching for something more, he wanted those little moments of pure love that happen without warning. He wanted to spin his girl around the kitchen while they made breakfast. Wanted to kiss her goodmorning and goodnight. Every day. </p><p>He had no doubt in his mind that she was the one for him. That he was falling head over heels in love with her. It hadn’t been a line when he told her destiny had brought them together. He meant it. He wasn’t sure he could articulate how quickly he’d fallen for her. How her messages had made him feel like the words were falling out of his phone and taking a hold of his heart. Well, and taking a firm grip on other parts of his anatomy, but he was fairly sure she knew the physical effect she had on him. It was the emotional effect that he had no words for. </p><p>He knew it was time to make this undefined relationship between them something...more. He needed her to know how important she was to him, because losing her was unthinkable. The only issue was that he wasn’t sure what he could promise her right now. Beyond the promise of the next few days. </p><p>He opened his eyes to find that his girl had finished packing everything and was now standing watching him, a hand on her hip, a playful smile on her lips.</p><p>“Albert Bishop, where did you just go?” she asked softly.</p><p>He shrugged and replied “Home”. </p><p>Something in his face when he gave the answer made her want to wrap him in her arms and not let go. But before she could move he jumped off the counter and closed the gap between them. He placed a finger under her chin and brought her mouth to his. There was a tenderness in the kiss that felt new, different.</p><p>He moved his hands to rest on her hips and as the words ‘You’re just like a dream’ sang out he smiled down at her. Her hips moved in time with the music and he found himself moving with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness as they had their first moment of dancing together. </p><p>The song ended and her lips found his with a gentle kiss. </p><p>He smiled at her softly before breaking the silence between them with a question.“Where are we going on this magical mystery tour then? Should I be afraid?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Terrified” she responded laughing, before shaking her head “You’ll see soon enough. Now go and get dressed!” she waved her hand towards the stairs.</p><p>“Wait” he responded, taking a step backward “you didn’t tell me today was going to involve clothing. That isn’t something I’ve become accustomed to around you. I’m not sure I like it”.</p><p>She let out an exaggerated sigh and waved a finger down her body then his “It’s 12pm and we’re still in our underwear. How are we ever going to return to normal life if we don’t break ourselves in gently?”.</p><p>“Normal life is overrated” he responded, a look in his eyes which suggested she was in trouble again, and as he stepped forward again, kissing her neck and shoulder before taking her bra strap in his mouth and pulling it off her shoulder, she threw her head back and ran her fingers down his bare chest. </p><p>“Ok, normal can wait for a little longer” she replied, before giggling as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.</p><p>……</p><p>You step out of the car and take a deep breath, filling your lungs with the smell of one of your favourite places in the world. Albert takes a deep breath and turns to you smiling “How did you know the beach is one of my favourite places to be?”</p><p>You return his smile as you skip around the car and stand in front of him, bobbing on your heels with the excitement of sharing one of your favourite places with this man who means so much.</p><p>“You seem like someone with the spirit of the sea in your heart” you respond with a straight face  “like a salty old sea dog”.</p><p>Albert looks at you for a moment, rendered speechless by the comparison “I...don’t think I’d have identified myself as a salty old sea dog...but…” he manages, before you laugh and lead him around to the boot of the car so you can retrieve the picnic.<br/>
“I love this beach so much, I just had a feeling you’d love it too” you reply, smiling at him as you open the boot. </p><p>You lift the basket out and Albert moves his hand to take it from you, but you playfully slap it away “I’ve got this” you smile at him, determined to make sure you treat him to a day of pure relaxation. His nighttime cries from two nights ago are still haunting you. He sounded so scared. Terrified. It seems that he’s experienced far more than you can ever understand over the past couple of months. But that doesn’t mean you can’t help him feel relaxed for the precious few days you have together.</p><p>You weave your spare hand in his and walk to the coastal path that you know will lead you down to the secluded cove that is your destination for the afternoon. You secretly hope that no one else will be there. </p><p>The two of you weave your way down to the beach, chatting happily about childhood memories of the beach. </p><p>You reach the sand and raise the hand holding the basket in the direction of the cove “It’s just past those rocks”. He smiles and nods and follows your lead. It’s the most peaceful you’ve seen him look, and as he gazes out to sea he looks thoughtful. You consider asking him what he’s thinking about, but then decide to leave him to his thoughts for a moment. The silence between you as you walk along the sand isn’t uncomfortable. If feels calm. Safe.</p><p>You both reach the rocks and climb over them. He reaches the edge first and jumps down before turning and reaching his hands to either side if your waist and supporting you as you jump down. His hands are under your sweater, touching the bare skin of your midriff and you feel the usual spark of electricity as you pause for a moment and look up at him. </p><p>The basket is starting to weigh heavily on your arm and Albert seems to notice your body leaning over to the side. Without a word he reaches down and scoops you into his arms. </p><p>You laugh and kiss his cheek “Alright, alright, for the last few metres you can do the heavy lifting”.</p><p>He grins at you “Just point this salty old sea dog in the right direction, landlubber”.</p><p>You point in the direction of a large rock jutting out from the cliff “Just the other side of that rock”. </p><p>He somehow manages to carry you confidently across the beach to the small cove, in spite of the soft sand under his feet. You sigh happily as you take in the mix of the smell of the sea with the now familiar scent of him. It’s a smell of pure happiness. </p><p>A perfect moment.</p><p>“This is perfect” you find yourself saying softly, without even realising the words had left your lips.</p><p>He smiles at you “You’re perfect” he replies simply. Two words that are enough to make your stomach somersault. </p><p>As he walks around the rock he pauses for a moment as he takes in the private space you’ve found for the two of you to spend the afternoon. You’re relieved to see that it’s deserted. </p><p>He walks towards the back of the cove, and then places you down. </p><p>You don’t waste any time in getting the blanket out of the basket and laying it on the sand, busying yourself with laying out the picnic. </p><p>“Mind if I go and get my feet wet?” Albert asks. You wave your hand in the direction of the sea “Go ahead, I’ll set up here”.</p><p>Once you’ve finished laying everything out you sit down and look out to the sea, and fnd your heart melting slightly at the sight of Albert, jeans rolled up, stood staring out at the horizon, with the tide lapping at his feet. You can only see his back, but somehow you know that his face is thoughtful. Pensive, perhaps. You wonder what he’s thinking about, but don’t get time to analyse it, as he senses your eyes watching him and turns around to smile at you before jogging over to the blanket and throwing himself down next to you. </p><p>“Ok chef, what do we have? It all looks delicious” he asks as he looks around the food you’ve carefully laid out. You talk him through everything, suddenly aware you’ve probably packed enough to feed a small party. You’d just wanted it to be perfect. It seemed silly now. Having an option of six different types of salad wasn’t what was making today perfect. </p><p>He was all that was needed to achieve that goal.</p><p>You talk him through everything and he carefully picks items up, offering them to you before helping himself. </p><p>The two of you chat in the way that was becoming so natural. This time the conversation dances around more safe subjects. Stories of the enormous and elaborate sandcastles Albert would build as a child, which were always destroyed by his brother. The date you once went on with someone who had a hobby making obscene sand sculptures. </p><p>Albert almost chokes on his drink as you finish the story with “Honestly, when I saw a photo of a giant sand dick shooting out seaweed I knew he was the one for me”.</p><p>“I...suddenly feel so inferior,” he jokes.</p><p>“You should” you reply “that kind of creativity is something you can only aspire to”. </p><p>There’s a pause, and Albert looks down at his glass before looking up at you. He looks almost...shy.</p><p>“So, uh” he starts speaking, the usual confidence gone for a moment “speaking of legendary dates” he clears his throat “have you had any recently?...great dates I mean. If uh...if you don’t mind me asking. You can tell me it’s none of my b…”</p><p>You lean forward and kiss him, understanding what he’s trying to ask. </p><p>“I’ve had some great dates” you start to reply and see his face fall slightly, although he tries to recover as he forces a smile and says “Oh? Great”.</p><p>“Oh yeah” you continue “I’ve had amazing dates with this guy, just chatting to him is heaven. We’ve chatted while I’ve been on the sofa. Sat at work. In the bath. In bed. Those last ones have been my favourite dates. It’s amazing what he can do to me just with the written word”.</p><p>The penny drops and a look of relief washes over his face “Oh? Lucky guy. Or lucky you, he sounds like quite the catch”.</p><p>You nod emphatically “Oh he is. It’s why I haven’t dated anyone apart from him for weeks. Well, until you turned up at my doorstep, of course. I do feel a bit guilty for cheating on him, but you just looked so hot”.</p><p>He lets out a low laugh “Poor guy. Not that I feel guilty. His loss is my gain”.</p><p>You reach over and place a hand on his check, serious for a moment “There hasn’t been anyone else but you Albert. I know we’re not exclusive, and I don’t expect you to have been, but I just haven’t been able to get you out of my mind…”</p><p>“It’s been the same..for me” he interrupted quickly “Sorry, I just wanted you to know that I haven’t seen anyone else either”. </p><p>Your heart skips a beat as you sit and look into his eyes, which somehow seem bluer in this moment, as if they’re reflecting the ocean.</p><p>“So…” you start to speak but then lose all words.</p><p>“So…” he tries to continue for you “Neither of us are interested in seeing anyone else”.</p><p>You nod and move yourself so that you’re kneeling in front of him “That’s the situation as I understand it”.</p><p>He leans forward, resting his forehead on yours and you realise you’ve stopped breathing as you wait for his next words.</p><p>“So...how about we make it official...that we’re officially not interested in seeing anyone else”.</p><p>Your heart flutters and you sit back slightly, cupping his face in your hands, searching his eyes to check you understand what he’s trying to ask. You see a sparkle in them that tells you that you’re on the same page.  </p><p>“Albert Bishop, are you asking me if I’d like to be your girlfriend” you ask, a smile playing on your lips as you marvel at just how quickly your smooth soldier boy has crumbled into a shy mess.</p><p>“Yes, that’s what I’m asking. Badly. I suddenly feel like I’m at high school asking a girl to go steady with me. But yeah...wanna go steady?” he asks, before reaching around you and confidently lifting you into his lap, hooking your legs around him his usual charm back in full effect.</p><p>You wrap your legs around him and run your hands through his hair “Hmm, let me think about it” you say as you lean forward and place your lips by his ear. “Yes” you whisper, before kissing his earlobe.</p><p>You sit back and look at him, both of you speechless about what has just happened, and then you give into the rush of emotions running through you and burst into laughter. Albert looks at you quizzically for a moment before joining you.</p><p>“I’ve never felt so nervous in my life” he laughs “I’ve wanted to tell you how much you mean to me from the moment I arrived on your doorstep. Well, before then, but Lovelink just seemed too impersonal. Wait...I don’t think I actually told you how much you mean to me…” he trails off and you shake your head.</p><p>“You didn’t, but please...do continue” you reply playfully, your voice hiding just how much you want to hear how he feels.</p><p>“Well” he continues, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind your ear “since our first conversation you’ve made me smile, made me feel connected to something, to someone. It’s something I don’t think I’ve felt since I left home” he leans forward and kisses you gently “I’m so excited to keep building that connection with you”. </p><p>You kiss him in response, your lips lingering on his for a moment while you try to gather your own words “I feel the same...about the connection. I can’t explain to anyone how quick it was. I’m so happy you fell into my life with one swipe of a finger” your fingers are twirling a pattern on the back of his neck, betraying you and showing how nervous you feel about opening up to him “I...I’ve fallen for you. Hard” you almost whisper. You trust him completely but you’ve been hurt before, and being vulnerable like this doesn’t come naturally. </p><p>“Same” he replies, his voice equally quiet. </p><p>“Hey, Girlfriend?” he says after a pause, a questioning tone in his voice, and you respond “Yes, Boyfriend?”, mimicking his tone.</p><p>“I think this might be one of the longest conversations we’ve had without it turning...physical” he says, somehow keeping his face straight, although his eyes have mischief flashing in them. </p><p>You sense that he’s trying to divert the conversation away from the emotions you’re both dealing with, and you’re inclined to let him. You've just taken a huge step forward, confessed how much you mean to each other. Committed to a relationship. That’ll do for today.</p><p>“Well maybe we should do something about that” you respond, biting your lip as you look around the still deserted cove. </p><p>His hands come to the center of your back, pulling you towards him until your chests are pressed together. Your legs are still wrapped around him, and you squeeze them a bit tighter, pressing down into his lap, before crushing his lips with yours in a kiss that combines the happiness, excitement, passion and fear of the unknown that is coursing through your body right now.</p><p>You kiss him deeply, your tongue finding his in a smooth movement, and as his tongue moves inside your mouth you’re reminded of the feel of it against you, between your legs, lapping at you. You moan into his mouth and press down into his lap again, your hips starting a slow movement. He inhales deeply, his fingers pressing into your back. </p><p>“Fuck, I want you. How do you do that to me so quickly?” he asks after pulling away from the kiss.</p><p>“It’s just one of my talents” you reply, reaching down to feel the bulge of his wanting through his jeans, stroking it lightly. You don’t intend to tell him that you’re sure you want him equally, if not more. You don’t need to, you’re sure it’s written over your face.</p><p>“But…” he continues, and it’s not a sound you want to hear right now “we’re kind of exposed here if anyone did arrive” he looks around, before hurriedly saying “and I’m kind of into that, not going to lie, but I don’t want to put you into a difficult position”.</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t thinking of anything too difficult” you reply, squeezing your hand, before reaching over to the basket and pulling out the spare throw you’d put in there in case it was cold. You wrap it around you both, forming a tent, holding the ends together behind his neck “and anyway, I come prepared”.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow and smiles, moving a hand around to stroke up your thigh, running underneath your skirt and finding your core, wet for him. He moves your panties to one side and slides his finger along you before moving it inside you. You gasp and your hips buck in pleasure at the sensation. </p><p>“Hmmm” he hums, moving his finger inside you “I do like a girl who comes prepared” you buck again as his finger curves around and reaches your sweetest spot, leaning forward slightly so that your mouth is buried into the crook of his neck, panting as the excitement builds. </p><p>Every sensation is intensified in the cooling air of the beach in the autumn afternoon, and you know you’re close, the movement of his hand is enough to bring you to your climax, but you want to wait. Want to feel all of him.</p><p>You move one hand back down inside the blanket and take hold of his wrist moving his hand away from you. </p><p>“Oh?” he says, and then as you move your hand to start undoing his belt “Oh”. </p><p>You smile at him “This would be a first for me. Fancy introducing me to sex on the beach?”.</p><p>He smiles back “I think it might need to be all about you at the moment babe, I don’t think I’ve got any protection with me”.</p><p>Shit. Neither have you.</p><p>But then you’re on birth control, and you’ve been tested. You’d done it after your first date with him. Just in case. Not that he needed to know you were already thinking about wanting him inside you like that.</p><p>You take a deep breath. It’s time for another big conversation.</p><p>“Have you uh, been tested...you know, recently?”</p><p>His eyebrows shoot up and he looks at you intently “Yes, as part of my medical. All clear...have you…?”</p><p>You smile and nod “All clear. And I’m on birth control”.</p><p>He nods “So…”.</p><p>But you don’t let him finish and instead bring your other hand to his waist, dropping the throw and not caring as your hands quickly work to undo his belt and jeans. You pull his jeans down, and he lifts himself slightly so that you can pull them down, raising yourself up slightly so that you can wriggle them down his legs, which are still stretched out under you. </p><p>You bite your lip as you look down and see how ready for you he is. You take him in your hand, moving up and down his length. </p><p>He moans “Fuck” as he quickly picks up the throw and wraps it around you both again. You’re sure no one will stumble upon you, but don’t resist the private cocoon it forms around you both. </p><p>You take a moment to adjust your position, letting go of him for a minute and bringing your legs around so that you’re now kneeling, although still straddling his lap. </p><p>You look down at him, feeling powerful in this moment, and he looks up at you, pure lust in his eyes. He grabs your thigh with his spare hand and moves his hand back in between your legs, circling your clit, your own wetness causing his thumb to slide deliciously across you. You reach down and take hold of his cock, bringing it up to where his hand was working and he gasps as your wetness touches him, and then takes your lead, moving his hand to hold himself and run his tip along you. </p><p>He brings it to your entrance and teases for a moment, running it backwards and forward.</p><p>You try to move yourself onto him, wanting to feel him inside you, but he brings his cock forward again, running it against your clit, and you whimper.</p><p>You lean forward and take his earobe into your mouth, gently biting on it before breathing into his ear “Fuck me”.</p><p>He inhales, before moving himself into position and you slide down onto him, slowly at first, feeling him fill you. </p><p>“Oh God” he growls as he feels you fully for the first time, tightening around him. You lower your legs until he’s fully inside you, before slowly sliding up again and then quickly moving back down again. </p><p>“Fuck” he says as his eyes roll into the back of his head, his eyes closing as he takes in the feel of you around him. </p><p>His hand lets go of the throw and it falls to the ground again. One of his hands rests on your back, supporting you as you rock your hips and move up and down him. The other one moves back under your skirt and finds your clit, rubbing it in time with the rhythm you’re creating with your hips. </p><p>“You feel amazing” he murmurs, eyes still closed, and you pick up the rhythm, aware that the fire burning its way through your body means you’re close.</p><p>As you move faster, so does his hand and the combination of the feel of him inside you and the movement of his hand, and the thrill of the power you hold in this position means that it’s moments before your body tenses and your climax cascades through you.</p><p>You cry out, unable to contain it, and feel yourself tightening around him as you ride the waves he’s just sent crashing through you. Your orgasm pushes him to his own and he pulls you closely to him as he cums, and you slow the movement of your hips, still apart from his movement as he fills you. </p><p>When he finishes and you both become still his eyes open “Well girlfriend, I think that was a first for both of us” he pants, his cheeks flushed. </p><p>“First of many firsts” you reply, equally out of breath.</p><p>He looks over your shoulder towards the rock you both walked around.</p><p>“Shit” he exclaims and quickly grabs for the throw, wrapping it around you both, and bringing his legs up slightly, causing you to shift forward so you're pressed against his chest..</p><p>You follow his line of site and see a couple walking around the edge of the rock, their labrador trotting faithfully beside them.</p><p>You look back at him, your eyes wide “Did they see?” you ask him. </p><p>“I..don’t think so” he replies.</p><p>The two of you sit in absolute silence, not moving. Two flushed statues caught in a moment of passion. </p><p>As the couple keep walking and pass through the cove you bring your hand to your forehead. </p><p>“That was close” you breathe. </p><p>Albert grins and wiggles his eyebrows at you before responding, his hands stroking your ass.</p><p>“Now the real adventure begins”.</p><p> </p><p>...and he wasn’t wrong.</p><p>For Albert’s next chapter please go <a href="#section0010">here.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 4 (Jonathan Match)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time for Jonathan and MC to go on an adventure outdoors now the rain has stopped...but will the adventure be more than either of them bargained for?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Chapter 4 (Day 4) for Jonathan. For Albert please go <a href="#section0008">here.</a> instead. </p><p>Also...I'm sorry it's been a little while since I shared some soldier boy action! Life got well and truly in the way. There's a little bit more fluff in this chapter...I hope you enjoy it. There will be some angst to come in chapter 5...so get  enjoy the fluff while it lasts! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan was sitting on the kitchen counter, on the exact same spot he’d placed his girl a couple of days earlier. He smiled as he watched her work. Chopping and putting things into containers, the whole time moving her hips in time with the music that was playing.</p><p>“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help?” he asked, not used to this sense of relaxation, of having nothing to do. His hands were itching to pick up a knife and get chopping. Well, his hands were actually itching to grab her swaying hips and bring them to him. To relive their previous kitchen fun, but he was trying to prove that he was capable of more than just that between them. He wasn’t sure who he was trying to prove that to, but he definitely had a sense that today was an important test for them. </p><p>“Nope, just keep your sweet buns sat there and let me do the work for once” she responded, before wandering over to him and holding a strawberry up to his mouth, inviting him to take a bite.</p><p>He accepted the invitation, biting into it slowly, his eyes watching hers. It tasted delicious. </p><p>“Hmm, not the sweetest thing I’ve tasted on this visit, but a close second” he replied.</p><p>She blushed slightly as she placed the remainder of the berry in her mouth, the sparkle in her eyes suggesting that she was remembering the feel of his tongue against her.</p><p>As she returned to preparing their picnic, Jonathan glanced out of the window. Yesterday’s storm was a distant memory, and the warm autumnal sun was beaming through the window. He didn’t know where they were going today, but he knew it involved being outside, and a picnic, and that the sight of the blue sky when she’d opened the curtains this morning had caused her to squeal with happiness.</p><p>It was a sound that had made his heart sing. It was instantly added to the list of noises he wanted to hear her make a million times.</p><p>“Why don’t you pick the next track?” she called over her shoulder, and he flipped through her Spotify before landing on a song that reminded him of his parents. Just Like Heaven by the Cure. He had a vivid memory of his Dad singing it to his Mom when he was younger, spinning her around in their kitchen. It was a memory of pure happiness and love. </p><p>As Robert Smith’s distinctive voice sang through this kitchen, in a different place and a different time, he closed his eyes for a moment and remembered that sense of being surrounded by love and family. He didn’t regret joining the Armed Forces, leaving the family home when he was still so young. It had given him a lot of opportunities, helped him to see so much of the world and meet so many amazing people. </p><p>But still, he couldn’t help the voice that was telling him that it was time for him to create his own happy space with the woman he loved. He knew that relationships and the armed forces weren’t mutually exclusive, but he’d never found a way of making it work. But maybe he could have both? The girl standing in front of him was certainly making him want to try again.</p><p>His mind flipped through the relationships he’d had. Well, those that had lasted for longer than one night. He’d relied on big romantic gestures up to now. Well, that and raw passion. But he knew that he was reaching for something more, he wanted those little moments of pure love that happen without warning. He wanted to spin his girl around the kitchen while they made breakfast. Wanted to kiss her goodmorning and goodnight. Every day. </p><p>He had no doubt in his mind that she was the one for him. That he was falling head over heels in love with her. It hadn’t been a line when he told her destiny had brought them together. He meant it. He wasn’t sure he could articulate how quickly he’d fallen for her. How her messages had made him feel like the words were falling out of his phone and taking a hold of his heart. Well, and taking a firm grip on other parts of his anatomy, but he was fairly sure she knew the physical effect she had on him. It was the emotional effect that he had no words for. </p><p>He knew it was time to make this undefined relationship between them something...more. He needed her to know how important she was to him, because losing her was unthinkable. The only issue was that he wasn’t sure what he could promise her right now. Beyond the promise of the next few days. </p><p>He opened his eyes to find that his girl had finished packing everything and was now standing watching him, a hand on her hip, a playful smile on her lips.</p><p>“Jonathan Hayes, where did you just go?” she asked softly.</p><p>He shrugged and replied “Home”. </p><p>Something in his face when he gave the answer made her want to wrap him in her arms and not let go. But before she could move he jumped off the counter and closed the gap between them. He placed a finger under her chin and brought her mouth to his. There was a tenderness in the kiss that felt new, different.</p><p>He moved his hands to rest on her hips and as the words ‘You’re just like a dream’ sang out he smiled down at her. Her hips moved in time with the music and he found himself moving with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness as they had their first moment of dancing together. </p><p>The song ended and her lips found his with a gentle kiss. </p><p>He smiled at her softly before breaking the silence between them with a question.“Where are we going on this magical mystery tour then? Should I be afraid?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Terrified” she responded laughing, before shaking her head “You’ll see soon enough. Now go and get dressed!” she waved her hand towards the stairs.</p><p>“Wait” he responded, taking a step backward “you didn’t tell me today was going to involve clothing. That isn’t something I’ve become accustomed to around you. I’m not sure I like it”.</p><p>She let out an exaggerated sigh and waved a finger down her body then his “It’s 12pm and we’re still in our underwear. How are we ever going to return to normal life if we don’t break ourselves in gently?”.</p><p>“Normal life is overrated” he responded, a look in his eyes which suggested she was in trouble again, and as he stepped forward again, kissing her neck and shoulder before taking her bra strap in his mouth and pulling it off her shoulder, she threw her head back and ran her fingers down his bare chest. </p><p>“Ok, normal can wait for a little longer” she replied, before giggling as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.</p><p>……</p><p>You step out of the car and take a deep breath, filling your lungs with the smell of one of your favourite places in the world. Jonathan takes a deep breath and turns to you smiling “How did you know the beach is one of my favourite places to be?”</p><p>You return his smile as you skip around the car and stand in front of him, bobbing on your heels with the excitement of sharing one of your favourite places with this man who means so much.</p><p>“You seem like someone with the spirit of the sea in your heart” you respond with a straight face  “like a salty old sea dog”.</p><p>Jonathan looks at you for a moment, rendered speechless by the comparison “I...don’t think I’d have identified myself as a salty old sea dog...but…” he manages, before you laugh and lead him around to the boot of the car so you can retrieve the picnic.<br/>
“I love this beach so much, I just had a feeling you’d love it too” you reply, smiling at him as you open the boot. </p><p>You lift the basket out and Jonathan moves his hand to take it from you, but you playfully slap it away “I’ve got this” you smile at him, determined to make sure you treat him to a day of pure relaxation. His nighttime cries from two nights ago are still haunting you. He sounded so scared. Terrified. It seems that he’s experienced far more than you can ever understand over the past couple of months. But that doesn’t mean you can’t help him feel relaxed for the precious few days you have together.</p><p>You weave your spare hand in his and walk to the coastal path that you know will lead you down to the secluded cove that is your destination for the afternoon. You secretly hope that no one else will be there. </p><p>The two of you weave your way down to the beach, chatting happily about childhood memories of the beach. </p><p>You reach the sand and raise the hand holding the basket in the direction of the cove “It’s just past those rocks”. He smiles and nods and follows your lead. It’s the most peaceful you’ve seen him look, and as he gazes out to sea he looks thoughtful. You consider asking him what he’s thinking about, but then decide to leave him to his thoughts for a moment. The silence between you as you walk along the sand isn’t uncomfortable. If feels calm. Safe.</p><p>You both reach the rocks and climb over them. He reaches the edge first and jumps down before turning and reaching his hands to either side if your waist and supporting you as you jump down. His hands are under your sweater, touching the bare skin of your midriff and you feel the usual spark of electricity as you pause for a moment and look up at him. </p><p>The basket is starting to weigh heavily on your arm and Jonathan seems to notice your body leaning over to the side. Without a word he reaches down and scoops you into his arms. </p><p>You laugh and kiss his cheek “Alright, alright, for the last few metres you can do the heavy lifting”.</p><p>He grins at you “Just point this salty old sea dog in the right direction, landlubber”.</p><p>You point in the direction of a large rock jutting out from the cliff “Just the other side of that rock”. </p><p>He somehow manages to carry you confidently across the beach to the small cove, in spite of the soft sand under his feet. You sigh happily as you take in the mix of the smell of the sea with the now familiar scent of him. It’s a smell of pure happiness. </p><p>A perfect moment.</p><p>“This is perfect” you find yourself saying softly, without even realising the words had left your lips.</p><p>He smiles at you “You’re perfect” he replies simply. Two words that are enough to make your stomach somersault. </p><p>As he walks around the rock he pauses for a moment as he takes in the private space you’ve found for the two of you to spend the afternoon. You’re relieved to see that it’s deserted. </p><p>He walks towards the back of the cove, and then places you down. </p><p>You don’t waste any time in getting the blanket out of the basket and laying it on the sand, busying yourself with laying out the picnic. </p><p>“Mind if I go and get my feet wet?” Jonathan asks. You wave your hand in the direction of the sea “Go ahead, I’ll set up here”.</p><p>Once you’ve finished laying everything out you sit down and look out to the sea, and fnd your heart melting slightly at the sight of Jonathan, jeans rolled up, stood staring out at the horizon, with the tide lapping at his feet. You can only see his back, but somehow you know that his face is thoughtful. Pensive, perhaps. You wonder what he’s thinking about, but don’t get time to analyse it, as he senses your eyes watching him and turns around to smile at you before jogging over to the blanket and throwing himself down next to you. </p><p>“Ok chef, what do we have? It all looks delicious” he asks as he looks around the food you’ve carefully laid out. You talk him through everything, suddenly aware you’ve probably packed enough to feed a small party. You’d just wanted it to be perfect. It seemed silly now. Having an option of six different types of salad wasn’t what was making today perfect. </p><p>He was all that was needed to achieve that goal.</p><p>You talk him through everything and he carefully picks items up, offering them to you before helping himself. </p><p>The two of you chat in the way that was becoming so natural. This time the conversation dances around more safe subjects. Stories of the enormous and elaborate sandcastles Jonathan would build as a child, which were always destroyed by his brother. The date you once went on with someone who had a hobby making obscene sand sculptures. </p><p>Jonathan almost chokes on his drink as you finish the story with “Honestly, when I saw a photo of a giant sand dick shooting out seaweed I knew he was the one for me”.</p><p>“I...suddenly feel so inferior,” he jokes.</p><p>“You should” you reply “that kind of creativity is something you can only aspire to”. </p><p>There’s a pause, and Jonathan looks down at his glass before looking up at you. He looks almost...shy.</p><p>“So, uh” he starts speaking, the usual confidence gone for a moment “speaking of legendary dates” he clears his throat “have you had any recently?...great dates I mean. If uh...if you don’t mind me asking. You can tell me it’s none of my b…”</p><p>You lean forward and kiss him, understanding what he’s trying to ask. </p><p>“I’ve had some great dates” you start to reply and see his face fall slightly, although he tries to recover as he forces a smile and says “Oh? Great”.</p><p>“Oh yeah” you continue “I’ve had amazing dates with this guy, just chatting to him is heaven. We’ve chatted while I’ve been on the sofa. Sat at work. In the bath. In bed. Those last ones have been my favourite dates. It’s amazing what he can do to me just with the written word”.</p><p>The penny drops and a look of relief washes over his face “Oh? Lucky guy. Or lucky you, he sounds like quite the catch”.</p><p>You nod emphatically “Oh he is. It’s why I haven’t dated anyone apart from him for weeks. Well, until you turned up at my doorstep, of course. I do feel a bit guilty for cheating on him, but you just looked so hot”.</p><p>He lets out a low laugh “Poor guy. Not that I feel guilty. His loss is my gain”.</p><p>You reach over and place a hand on his check, serious for a moment “There hasn’t been anyone else but you Jonathan. I know we’re not exclusive, and I don’t expect you to have been, but I just haven’t been able to get you out of my mind…”</p><p>“It’s been the same..for me” he interrupted quickly “Sorry, I just wanted you to know that I haven’t seen anyone else either”. </p><p>Your heart skips a beat as you sit and look into his eyes, which somehow seem bluer in this moment, as if they’re reflecting the ocean.</p><p>“So…” you start to speak but then lose all words.</p><p>“So…” he tries to continue for you “Neither of us are interested in seeing anyone else”.</p><p>You nod and move yourself so that you’re kneeling in front of him “That’s the situation as I understand it”.</p><p>He leans forward, resting his forehead on yours and you realise you’ve stopped breathing as you wait for his next words.</p><p>“So...how about we make it official...that we’re officially not interested in seeing anyone else”.</p><p>Your heart flutters and you sit back slightly, cupping his face in your hands, searching his eyes to check you understand what he’s trying to ask. You see a sparkle in them that tells you that you’re on the same page.  </p><p>“Jonathan Hayes, are you asking me if I’d like to be your girlfriend” you ask, a smile playing on your lips as you marvel at just how quickly your smooth soldier boy has crumbled into a shy mess.</p><p>“Yes, that’s what I’m asking. Badly. I suddenly feel like I’m at high school asking a girl to go steady with me. But yeah...wanna go steady?” he asks, before reaching around you and confidently lifting you into his lap, hooking your legs around him his usual charm back in full effect.</p><p>You wrap your legs around him and run your hands through his hair “Hmm, let me think about it” you say as you lean forward and place your lips by his ear. “Yes” you whisper, before kissing his earlobe.</p><p>You sit back and look at him, both of you speechless about what has just happened, and then you give into the rush of emotions running through you and burst into laughter. Jonathan looks at you quizzically for a moment before joining you.</p><p>“I’ve never felt so nervous in my life” he laughs “I’ve wanted to tell you how much you mean to me from the moment I arrived on your doorstep. Well, before then, but Lovelink just seemed too impersonal. Wait...I don’t think I actually told you how much you mean to me…” he trails off and you shake your head.</p><p>“You didn’t, but please...do continue” you reply playfully, your voice hiding just how much you want to hear how he feels.</p><p>“Well” he continues, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind your ear “since our first conversation you’ve made me smile, made me feel connected to something, to someone. It’s something I don’t think I’ve felt since I left home” he leans forward and kisses you gently “I’m so excited to keep building that connection with you”. </p><p>You kiss him in response, your lips lingering on his for a moment while you try to gather your own words “I feel the same...about the connection. I can’t explain to anyone how quick it was. I’m so happy you fell into my life with one swipe of a finger” your fingers are twirling a pattern on the back of his neck, betraying you and showing how nervous you feel about opening up to him “I...I’ve fallen for you. Hard” you almost whisper. You trust him completely but you’ve been hurt before, and being vulnerable like this doesn’t come naturally. </p><p>“Same” he replies, his voice equally quiet. </p><p>“Hey, Girlfriend?” he says after a pause, a questioning tone in his voice, and you respond “Yes, Boyfriend?”, mimicking his tone.</p><p>“I think this might be one of the longest conversations we’ve had without it turning...physical” he says, somehow keeping his face straight, although his eyes have mischief flashing in them. </p><p>You sense that he’s trying to divert the conversation away from the emotions you’re both dealing with, and you’re inclined to let him. You've just taken a huge step forward, confessed how much you mean to each other. Committed to a relationship. That’ll do for today.</p><p>“Well maybe we should do something about that” you respond, biting your lip as you look around the still deserted cove. </p><p>His hands come to the center of your back, pulling you towards him until your chests are pressed together. Your legs are still wrapped around him, and you squeeze them a bit tighter, pressing down into his lap, before crushing his lips with yours in a kiss that combines the happiness, excitement, passion and fear of the unknown that is coursing through your body right now.</p><p>You kiss him deeply, your tongue finding his in a smooth movement, and as his tongue moves inside your mouth you’re reminded of the feel of it against you, between your legs, lapping at you. You moan into his mouth and press down into his lap again, your hips starting a slow movement. He inhales deeply, his fingers pressing into your back. </p><p>“Fuck, I want you. How do you do that to me so quickly?” he asks after pulling away from the kiss.</p><p>“It’s just one of my talents” you reply, reaching down to feel the bulge of his wanting through his jeans, stroking it lightly. You don’t intend to tell him that you’re sure you want him equally, if not more. You don’t need to, you’re sure it’s written over your face.</p><p>“But…” he continues, and it’s not a sound you want to hear right now “we’re kind of exposed here if anyone did arrive” he looks around, before hurriedly saying “and I’m kind of into that, not going to lie, but I don’t want to put you into a difficult position”.</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t thinking of anything too difficult” you reply, squeezing your hand, before reaching over to the basket and pulling out the spare throw you’d put in there in case it was cold. You wrap it around you both, forming a tent, holding the ends together behind his neck “and anyway, I come prepared”.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow and smiles, moving a hand around to stroke up your thigh, running underneath your skirt and finding your core, wet for him. He moves your panties to one side and slides his finger along you before moving it inside you. You gasp and your hips buck in pleasure at the sensation. </p><p>“Hmmm” he hums, moving his finger inside you “I do like a girl who comes prepared” you buck again as his finger curves around and reaches your sweetest spot, leaning forward slightly so that your mouth is buried into the crook of his neck, panting as the excitement builds. </p><p>Every sensation is intensified in the cooling air of the beach in the autumn afternoon, and you know you’re close, the movement of his hand is enough to bring you to your climax, but you want to wait. Want to feel all of him.</p><p>You move one hand back down inside the blanket and take hold of his wrist moving his hand away from you. </p><p>“Oh?” he says, and then as you move your hand to start undoing his belt “Oh”. </p><p>You smile at him “This would be a first for me. Fancy introducing me to sex on the beach?”.</p><p>He smiles back “I think it might need to be all about you at the moment babe, I don’t think I’ve got any protection with me”.</p><p>Shit. Neither have you.</p><p>But then you’re on birth control, and you’ve been tested. You’d done it after your first date with him. Just in case. Not that he needed to know you were already thinking about wanting him inside you like that.</p><p>You take a deep breath. It’s time for another big conversation.</p><p>“Have you uh, been tested...you know, recently?”</p><p>His eyebrows shoot up and he looks at you intently “Yes, as part of my medical. All clear...have you…?”</p><p>You smile and nod “All clear. And I’m on birth control”.</p><p>He nods “So…”.</p><p>But you don’t let him finish and instead bring your other hand to his waist, dropping the throw and not caring as your hands quickly work to undo his belt and jeans. You pull his jeans down, and he lifts himself slightly so that you can pull them down, raising yourself up slightly so that you can wriggle them down his legs, which are still stretched out under you. </p><p>You bite your lip as you look down and see how ready for you he is. You take him in your hand, moving up and down his length. </p><p>He moans “Fuck” as he quickly picks up the throw and wraps it around you both again. You’re sure no one will stumble upon you, but don’t resist the private cocoon it forms around you both. </p><p>You take a moment to adjust your position, letting go of him for a minute and bringing your legs around so that you’re now kneeling, although still straddling his lap. </p><p>You look down at him, feeling powerful in this moment, and he looks up at you, pure lust in his eyes. He grabs your thigh with his spare hand and moves his hand back in between your legs, circling your clit, your own wetness causing his thumb to slide deliciously across you. You reach down and take hold of his cock, bringing it up to where his hand was working and he gasps as your wetness touches him, and then takes your lead, moving his hand to hold himself and run his tip along you. </p><p>He brings it to your entrance and teases for a moment, running it backwards and forward.</p><p>You try to move yourself onto him, wanting to feel him inside you, but he brings his cock forward again, running it against your clit, and you whimper.</p><p>You lean forward and take his earobe into your mouth, gently biting on it before breathing into his ear “Fuck me”.</p><p>He inhales, before moving himself into position and you slide down onto him, slowly at first, feeling him fill you. </p><p>“Oh God” he growls as he feels you fully for the first time, tightening around him. You lower your legs until he’s fully inside you, before slowly sliding up again and then quickly moving back down again. </p><p>“Fuck” he says as his eyes roll into the back of his head, his eyes closing as he takes in the feel of you around him. </p><p>His hand lets go of the throw and it falls to the ground again. One of his hands rests on your back, supporting you as you rock your hips and move up and down him. The other one moves back under your skirt and finds your clit, rubbing it in time with the rhythm you’re creating with your hips. </p><p>“You feel amazing” he murmurs, eyes still closed, and you pick up the rhythm, aware that the fire burning its way through your body means you’re close.</p><p>As you move faster, so does his hand and the combination of the feel of him inside you and the movement of his hand, and the thrill of the power you hold in this position means that it’s moments before your body tenses and your climax cascades through you.</p><p>You cry out, unable to contain it, and feel yourself tightening around him as you ride the waves he’s just sent crashing through you. Your orgasm pushes him to his own and he pulls you closely to him as he cums, and you slow the movement of your hips, still apart from his movement as he fills you. </p><p>When he finishes and you both become still his eyes open “Well girlfriend, I think that was a first for both of us” he pants, his cheeks flushed. </p><p>“First of many firsts” you reply, equally out of breath.</p><p>He looks over your shoulder towards the rock you both walked around.</p><p>“Shit” he exclaims and quickly grabs for the throw, wrapping it around you both, and bringing his legs up slightly, causing you to shift forward so you're pressed against his chest..</p><p>You follow his line of site and see a couple walking around the edge of the rock, their labrador trotting faithfully beside them.</p><p>You look back at him, your eyes wide “Did they see?” you ask him. </p><p>“I..don’t think so” he replies.</p><p>The two of you sit in absolute silence, not moving. Two flushed statues caught in a moment of passion. </p><p>As the couple keep walking and pass through the cove you bring your hand to your forehead. </p><p>“That was close” you breathe. </p><p>Jonathan grins and wiggles his eyebrows at you before responding, his hands stroking your ass.</p><p>“Now the real adventure begins”.</p><p> </p><p>...and he wasn’t wrong.</p><p>For Jonathan’s next chapter please go <a href="#section0011">here.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 5 (Albert)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yesterday was bliss, but unspoken truths are hanging in the air between Albert and our MC. Uncertainties are raging, and they threaten to pull the new couple apart. Can our soldier boy finally open up about what’s been whirling around in his head?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Chapter 5 (Day 5) for Albert. For Jonathan please go <a href="#section0011">here.</a> instead. </p><p>PS...a little less smut and a little more angst this time...sorry smut fans...although...it'll be back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 5</p><p>Albert was lying in the bed, his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, a smile lingering on his lips as he remembered what had happened yesterday. It hadn’t been how he’d planned to have the big conversation. That was supposed to have happened over a candlelit dinner. But somehow it had all just been perfect, even though he’d done none of the planning, no romantic gestures. A laugh threatened to escape when he remembered her horrified face when she thought they might have been spotted in their moment of climax. </p><p>It wasn’t just yesterday that felt perfect, it was every moment with her. He closed his eyes as he cast his mind back through everything they'd talked about, messages they’d sent, the way her hands felt on him, the way she made him feel. He wasn’t used to getting his adrenaline rushes from moments like this. For the first time in his adult life he was looking to a future that he could share with someone else. It made his head spin. If felt blissful. </p><p>But then the fluttering of excitement in his stomach turned to something else. Clenching and twisting as he remembered the stolen futures of people. A theft he blamed himself for.</p><p>His face tensed, the smile gone and replaced by a deep frown as his imagination ripped him away from the beach and cast him back to that building. That room. The explosion. Screams. </p><p>His eyes opened again suddenly, pulling him back into the room and he moved one hand from behind his head to rub his forehead. </p><p>And just like that the happy bubble popped. The idealised view of the happy ever after. Could that really be for him? Not while his life was as complicated as it was right now.</p><p>The sound of humming and the running water of the shower floated into the bedroom, and his heart clenched.</p><p>Was it fair to have dragged her into this? Into what he was dealing with at the moment. Into his job sending him away for months at a time. </p><p>Pain. Loneliness. Danger. </p><p>Her humming turned to singing and as the words filled his ears he knew he’d never had any choice. From the first day he’d swiped right and they’d started chatting. From the first time they’d touched. Kissed. Fucked. He’d been lost, his selfish need for her taking priority above his need to put her first. </p><p>He dropped his arm and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. </p><p>His head was swimming. Happiness about having a proper relationship with the most perfect person was swirling around with worry about what a relationship with him could do to her. And then lingering in the back of his mind was that room. Him shouting to stop but them not listening. Opening that small wooden door. The noise and smell of the explosion. </p><p>The swirling in his head was interrupted by two words, called out in a sing-song voice that melted away all other thoughts.</p><p>“Albert, baby?”</p><p>He stood up and walked to the bathroom, opening the door. The steam from the shower filled the room and the moisture immediately clung to his bare skin. Her face was peeking around the edge of the shower curtain, her cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Fancy helping me wash my back?” she asked, biting her lip in the way that he now knew was a signal that she wanted something from him. Something he absolutely wanted to give. </p><p>“I’m always here to meet your every need, you know that” he responded. His earlier thoughts falling away. He was helpless. He couldn’t do anything to make her sad. Although he had a feeling that whatever he did, that would be exactly what he’d cause. And he wasn’t sure he could be the cause of that. </p><p>“Babe?” she asked, her face looking concerned as she watched him standing in the middle of the bathroom, his brow furrowed with the confusion that was raging inside his head. </p><p>He shook his head, willing the negative thoughts to leave him. To let him enjoy this time with her. Every precious second. </p><p>She pulled back the shower curtain slightly, sweeping her arm towards the bath in a gesture of encouragement. He looked at her standing naked, the bubbles from her shower gel sitting on her shoulder and then slowly running down the curve of her chest. </p><p>He watched them slide their way down, all attention suddenly on every part of her body. He wanted to touch her. Grab her. Never let her go. </p><p>Fuck it, whatever it takes, I’ll never let her go he vowed in that moment.</p><p>“Tsk, it seems like there’s a part of you that is very keen to get in the shower” she said, her voice teasing, her eyes fixed on the part of him that knew exactly what it wanted, free from any inhibitions that the swirling confusion in his head and heart were causing. </p><p>He stepped into the shower, and it was only seconds before he was kissing her deeply and hungrily, his hands sliding over her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples which hardened for him instantly. He ran his hands down her body, resting them on her hips, his fingers holding her tightly, as if they were terrified to let her go. </p><p>She’d taken his length in her hands and was sliding and twisting them around him as he grew under her touch.</p><p>“Much cleaner” she spoke breathlessly as she looked at him, but she seemed to see something in his eyes that caused her to step back slightly, letting go of him with her hands.</p><p>“Albert, are you ok this morning?” she asked, worry causing faint lines on her forehead. </p><p>He smiled “Of course I am, how could I not be ok?”</p><p>“Ok, as long as you’re sure”. As long as you know that you can talk to me” she responded, her eyes still fixed on his.</p><p>He didn’t speak, instead placing his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him again. He crashed his mouth to hers before breaking away slightly and murmuring “I’m sure, and I know. I’m sorry if I’ve worried you”.</p><p>She responded with a kiss, gentle at first but as her nails grazed down his chest and then took hold of him again, her grip tightening around him, her tongue explored his mouth more and more hungrily. He leaned down and kissed one of her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. His hand stroked against her and as he slipped a finger inside her and as he felt her wetness he moaned, still sucking her and sending a vibration through her nipple.</p><p>She gasped  and threw her head back. </p><p>As he felt her walls clenching around his finger he knew he needed to be inside her now. Placing his hands back on her hips he turned her so that she was facing the wall under the shower head. She pressed against the tiles as he pressed against her back, the water from the shower angled so that it was beating down on the back of his neck as he leaned forward to kiss and suck the skin on her shoulder and neck. </p><p>She pressed herself back against his cock and his need for her exploded. Sliding a finger back inside her, he used his other hand to lift one of her legs so that her foot was resting on the side of the bath. She curved her back in response, and he took himself in his hand and guided himself inside her. As her muscles tightened around him, taking him into her warm wetness he cried out. If felt unlike anything he’d known and he withdrew slightly and then moved back inside her, harder and faster. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, his other hand reaching around her and finding her clit, circling it with his fingers in time with his thrusts. </p><p>And as he moved inside her, all of his earlier worries were gone. There was no fear of messing up this relationship, of leaving her, or causing her sadness with his absence. There was no danger. No room. No explosion. </p><p>There was only him. Inside her. </p><p>And that was all he needed at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………….</p><p>You wrap his arm tighter around you as you move closer to him on the sofa. His body feels simultaneously solid but also like the softest and most comfortable place to be in the world, and you fight the urge to climb back into his lap. </p><p>You look over to the television and watch the figures moving around the screen, although you have no idea who they are or what they’re doing. You haven’t watched a second of the film because your mind has been focused elsewhere. </p><p>On a very specific thing.</p><p>That look in his eyes this morning before he climbed int with you. You couldn’t place what you’d seen in them. They’d looked pained for a moment, like they were somewhere else, and it wasn’t the first time you’d seen that flash through them. You’d heard the pain as well, last night when he’d been calling out in his sleep again, waking up and sitting bolt upright in bed. You’d sat up as well, turning to him and cupping his face in your hands. Talking soothingly, reassuring him that everything was ok. You hadn’t been able to see his eyes but you’re sure if you could that look of pain would have been there.</p><p>But there was something else this morning. Uncertainty? Was he regretting making this thing between you more serious? Concerned you weren’t the right match for him after all? Or maybe that he wanted no match at all.</p><p>A ball of frustration is building in your stomach. You want to speak to him. Get him to talk to you. To help you understand. </p><p>How can someone go from looking so lost one minute, to causing you to scream in ecstasy the next? Because the sex this morning had been unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. He’d been in complete control of your body, a strong force behind you while your hands and body pressed against the cold tiles. Your legs had given way with the intensity of your climax and he’d carried you back into the bedroom. And then started all over again. His every touch had been like his fingers were lighting small fires over your body. Delicious, but hot. Out of control, a sense that his mind and body were committed to nothing other than your pleasure. You’d made a mental note that it was time those tables were turned. You’d already sensed that he wasn’t adverse to the idea of you taking control and it was definitely something you wanted to test.</p><p>But not now. Now was for the screaming insecurity about what was going on in that head of his.</p><p>Perhaps you should give him a way out, let him know that if yesterday was a mistake that was ok. You could just go back to how it was. </p><p>Only, you’re not sure you really can go back to that place. You’re falling for him too hard to keep it light and playful. It’s time you’re honest with yourself about that. </p><p>But where does that leave you if you’re reading the uncertainty in his eyes correctly? Without him? Without hearing his voice again. Seeing his smile sparkle in his blue eyes. His arms around you.</p><p>It’s all too painful and you try to focus your attention back on the figures moving on the television. A man has a sword to another man's throat.</p><p>“What’s his problem with that other guy?” you ask, trying to get back into the plot.</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, I’m not sure” Albert responds absentmindedly.</p><p>So he’s clearly not watching it either. His mind is elsewhere. Trying to build up the courage to talk about the uncertainty? Maybe? You sit up and look at him, taking a deep breath before speaking, breathing in the strength that you need. </p><p>“Albert?”</p><p>He looks at you, his mouth smiling but his eyes still full of something else. “Yeah?” he replies. </p><p>Another deep breath. </p><p>“Did you want to talk about what happened yesterday? At the beach?” you ask, looking down at his hands, not wanting to read his face as you speak.</p><p>“What? When we gave that couple a proper show?” he laughed.</p><p>You look up at him and playfully swipe at his chest “Don’t remind me!” you say, a laugh escaping, before you remember the conversation you need to have and become serious again.</p><p>“No, not that. The thing before that. I’m worried that I encouraged you to say something you weren’t ready to. That we’ve become something more than you planned” you resist the urge to avoid his gaze again and instead search his face for his response.</p><p>“God, no. Why are you thinking like that?” he responds, his brow furrowed slightly as he looks back at you, something akin to pain etched on his face “I said exactly what I wanted to say. But…”</p><p>Your stomach drops at the sound of that last word.</p><p>“If you’d like to...you know...go back to where we were before…”</p><p>Your skin prickles as his words land like heavy weights in your stomach.</p><p>“...then I totally support that. It’s maybe better…”</p><p>Your body floods with stress and sadness in that moment, like a dam has been broken, sending debris and a torrent of water everywhere. You’re either going to cry or shout, and neither of those are things you’re ready to do in front of him, and so you jump up and run out of the room, catching his quiet “...for you” as you run up the stairs and into your bedroom.</p><p>The tears come when you’re alone, and you sit on the end of the bed and give into the emotions that are running through you. You read him correctly, he wasn’t sure about you. About this relationship. Was he using you after all? </p><p>There was one thing you were now sure of. You couldn’t go back to before. This was going to be it.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>This was going to be the end.</p><p>You hear him running up the stairs, clearly taking two at a time. </p><p>He reaches the bedroom door in seconds, without breaking a sweat and walks over to you, kneeling in front of you and taking your hands.</p><p>You start to pull them away, and he doesn’t fight you, allowing your hands to fall back into your lap. He doesn’t stand and instead sits on the rug in front of you, looking up at you, pain etched across his face.</p><p>“Albert I-” but the rest of the sentence escapes you and your eyes search his face, wondering if the answer is there. But it’s not. There’s only more confusion when you see the sadness in his eyes.<br/>
“I…” he starts to speak, his voice unusually faltering “I...don’t think I chose my words very well”.</p><p>“I think you made yourself clear” you respond, tears giving way to annoyance.</p><p>“No, I really didn’t” he shakes his head “I need you to know that I meant every word I said yesterday. Still mean it. But...but”... he sighs and runs a hand through his brown hair, before looking back up at you again. </p><p>“I think you deserve more than a life with me. And I’m not sure that I’m going to be able to let you go if we travel any further down the relationship path we’re on. Because it feels like the path is the one that leads to forever”.</p><p>You’ve stopped breathing as you listen to him, and take a deep breath, your hands shaking, your head trying to work through the words that are now hanging in the space between you. </p><p>“Forever?...” you say quietly and he nods.</p><p>“That’s where I feel like we’re headed. And the feeling makes me so happy…” he explains, pausing for a second while you say a quiet ‘me too’ before continuing “but being in a relationship with me is going to mean being apart for long periods of time. Sometimes in complete silence, depending on where I am in the world. It’ll mean you not knowing where I am in the world. What I’m doing. It won’t be easy, and I...well...I don’t know that I want to put you through that pain” he pauses and looks at you. You try to fill the silence. </p><p>“Albert, I’ve thought about that. I understand what your job means. That’s my decision to make. You can’t make it for me”.</p><p>He smiles wryly “I wouldn’t dream of it”.</p><p>But you don’t smile back, although the knot of tension inside you is loosening ever so slightly as you continue “So we’re in agreement that I don’t deserve more than you? That there is no one who is more than you? And that I’m a badass who can handle some time apart?” a smile plays on your lips as you finish with “and will use it to think up all kinds of things to do to you when we’re together again”.</p><p>This time he laughs “Ok, I’m defeated. I won’t try to protect you from the difficulties of life with me”.</p><p>You nod “Ok, good”. You lean forward and take his hands, pulling him up to standing and then encouraging him to sit beside you on the bed. You turn to face him “Anyway, it’s not forever, unless you’ve given up on your architect dream”.</p><p>He smiles and nods “That’s true. It’s strange though, that dream feels like it’s slipping away from me. That soon I’ll have seen too much to ever return to normality. I think that’s what’s messing with my head at the moment. Making me question what I should be doing for the best. Whether I should avoid dragging you into it”. </p><p>His eyes cloud again and the sadness is there. You know something terrible has happened to him. You know he’s protecting you. Or just can’t tell you. But you also know that he needs some help. </p><p>“God, I’m so sorry about today” he says, taking your hands in his “I’ve somehow managed to upset you, through trying to stop myself upsetting you. You’re just. Surprising”.</p><p>You’re not sure whether that’s a compliment “Surprising?” you ask.</p><p>“Yeah. Totally. You’ve surprised me. You’re amazing. I wasn’t expecting this to even happen when I swiped that day. Wasn’t looking for it. But then I felt something with you that was so far beyond anything I could have imagined. It’s caused my head to spin, if I’m honest, trying to work out what to do next” he says, struggling slightly at the end.</p><p>“It sounds more like you’ve surprised yourself” you say, reaching up to run your hand gently through his hair. He reaches up and places his hand over yours, before bringing your palm to his lips and kissing it gently. </p><p>You move back on the bed, suddenly wanting to rest your head on the soft pillows and lie down, patting the pillow next to you. Albert takes the hint and follows you. </p><p>You take his hand in yours, squeezing it gently “So, tell me more about why you’re thinking about giving up on your Architect dream. Tell me as much or as little as you want to, or can do, but know that you don’t need to protect me. I want to be a part of your life. All of it”.</p><p>And so he started talking. Talked about the pain and suffering he’s seen. The accident that happened recently. The old building he’d been scouting with someone else. Someone who hadn’t seen the hidden door. Hadn’t found and the explosive that was waiting behind it. No one had died, but the injuries had been severe. Life changing. No one blamed him but he was blaming himself. He couldn’t shake the memory. Particularly at night.</p><p>And so you talk and soothe him. Your hand resting on his face, your thumb gently tracing the outlines. You encourage him to get some support, and he listens, and agrees it should be the next step. </p><p>You talk until the early hours of the next day. Talk about nightmares. Dreams. Hopes. Fears. </p><p>Talk until he falls asleep, your arms wrapped around him. You fall asleep soon after. It’s a peaceful sleep, for both of you. No calling out. No nightmares.</p><p>As sleep creeps over you, you realise one thing before you give in to its advances. </p><p>You’ve never felt closer to him than you do in this moment.</p><p>For Albert’s next chapter please go <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677906/chapters/72668403#workskin">here.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 5 (Jonathan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yesterday was bliss, but unspoken truths are hanging in the air between Jonathan and our MC. Uncertainties are raging, and they threaten to pull the new couple apart. Can our soldier boy finally open up about what’s been whirling around in his head?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Chapter 5 (Day 5) for Jonathan. For Albert please go <a href="#section0010">here.</a> instead. </p><p>PS...a little less smut and a little more angst this time...sorry smut fans...although...it'll be back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan was lying in the bed, his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, a smile lingering on his lips as he remembered what had happened yesterday. It hadn’t been how he’d planned to have the big conversation. That was supposed to have happened over a candlelit dinner. But somehow it had all just been perfect, even though he’d done none of the planning, no romantic gestures. A laugh threatened to escape when he remembered her horrified face when she thought they might have been spotted in their moment of climax. </p><p>It wasn’t just yesterday that felt perfect, it was every moment with her. He closed his eyes as he cast his mind back through everything they'd talked about, messages they’d sent, the way her hands felt on him, the way she made him feel. He wasn’t used to getting his adrenaline rushes from moments like this. For the first time in his adult life he was looking to a future that he could share with someone else. It made his head spin. If felt blissful. </p><p>But then the fluttering of excitement in his stomach turned to something else. Clenching and twisting as he remembered the stolen futures of people. A theft he blamed himself for.</p><p>His face tensed, the smile gone and replaced by a deep frown as his imagination ripped him away from the beach and cast him back to that building. That room. The explosion. Screams. </p><p>His eyes opened again suddenly, pulling him back into the room and he moved one hand from behind his head to rub his forehead. </p><p>And just like that the happy bubble popped. The idealised view of the happy ever after. Could that really be for him? Not while his life was as complicated as it was right now.</p><p>The sound of humming and the running water of the shower floated into the bedroom, and his heart clenched.</p><p>Was it fair to have dragged her into this? Into what he was dealing with at the moment. Into his job sending him away for months at a time. </p><p>Pain. Loneliness. Danger. </p><p>Her humming turned to singing and as the words filled his ears he knew he’d never had any choice. From the first day he’d swiped right and they’d started chatting. From the first time they’d touched. Kissed. Fucked. He’d been lost, his selfish need for her taking priority above his need to put her first. </p><p>He dropped his arm and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. </p><p>His head was swimming. Happiness about having a proper relationship with the most perfect person was swirling around with worry about what a relationship with him could do to her. And then lingering in the back of his mind was that room. Him shouting to stop but them not listening. Opening that small wooden door. The noise and smell of the explosion. </p><p>The swirling in his head was interrupted by two words, called out in a sing-song voice that melted away all other thoughts.</p><p>“Jonathan, baby?”</p><p>He stood up and walked to the bathroom, opening the door. The steam from the shower filled the room and the moisture immediately clung to his bare skin. Her face was peeking around the edge of the shower curtain, her cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Fancy helping me wash my back?” she asked, biting her lip in the way that he now knew was a signal that she wanted something from him. Something he absolutely wanted to give. </p><p>“I’m always here to meet your every need, you know that” he responded. His earlier thoughts falling away. He was helpless. He couldn’t do anything to make her sad. Although he had a feeling that whatever he did, that would be exactly what he’d cause. And he wasn’t sure he could be the cause of that. </p><p>“Babe?” she asked, her face looking concerned as she watched him standing in the middle of the bathroom, his brow furrowed with the confusion that was raging inside his head. </p><p>He shook his head, willing the negative thoughts to leave him. To let him enjoy this time with her. Every precious second. </p><p>She pulled back the shower curtain slightly, sweeping her arm towards the bath in a gesture of encouragement. He looked at her standing naked, the bubbles from her shower gel sitting on her shoulder and then slowly running down the curve of her chest. </p><p>He watched them slide their way down, all attention suddenly on every part of her body. He wanted to touch her. Grab her. Never let her go. </p><p>Fuck it, whatever it takes, I’ll never let her go he vowed in that moment.</p><p>“Tsk, it seems like there’s a part of you that is very keen to get in the shower” she said, her voice teasing, her eyes fixed on the part of him that knew exactly what it wanted, free from any inhibitions that the swirling confusion in his head and heart were causing. </p><p>He stepped into the shower, and it was only seconds before he was kissing her deeply and hungrily, his hands sliding over her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples which hardened for him instantly. He ran his hands down her body, resting them on her hips, his fingers holding her tightly, as if they were terrified to let her go. </p><p>She’d taken his length in her hands and was sliding and twisting them around him as he grew under her touch.</p><p>“Much cleaner” she spoke breathlessly as she looked at him, but she seemed to see something in his eyes that caused her to step back slightly, letting go of him with her hands.</p><p>“Jonathan, are you ok this morning?” she asked, worry causing faint lines on her forehead. </p><p>He smiled “Of course I am, how could I not be ok?”</p><p>“Ok, as long as you’re sure”. As long as you know that you can talk to me” she responded, her eyes still fixed on his.</p><p>He didn’t speak, instead placing his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him again. He crashed his mouth to hers before breaking away slightly and murmuring “I’m sure, and I know. I’m sorry if I’ve worried you”.</p><p>She responded with a kiss, gentle at first but as her nails grazed down his chest and then took hold of him again, her grip tightening around him, her tongue explored his mouth more and more hungrily. He leaned down and kissed one of her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. His hand stroked against her and as he slipped a finger inside her and as he felt her wetness he moaned, still sucking her and sending a vibration through her nipple.</p><p>She gasped  and threw her head back. </p><p>As he felt her walls clenching around his finger he knew he needed to be inside her now. Placing his hands back on her hips he turned her so that she was facing the wall under the shower head. She pressed against the tiles as he pressed against her back, the water from the shower angled so that it was beating down on the back of his neck as he leaned forward to kiss and suck the skin on her shoulder and neck. </p><p>She pressed herself back against his cock and his need for her exploded. Sliding a finger back inside her, he used his other hand to lift one of her legs so that her foot was resting on the side of the bath. She curved her back in response, and he took himself in his hand and guided himself inside her. As her muscles tightened around him, taking him into her warm wetness he cried out. If felt unlike anything he’d known and he withdrew slightly and then moved back inside her, harder and faster. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, his other hand reaching around her and finding her clit, circling it with his fingers in time with his thrusts. </p><p>And as he moved inside her, all of his earlier worries were gone. There was no fear of messing up this relationship, of leaving her, or causing her sadness with his absence. There was no danger. No room. No explosion. </p><p>There was only him. Inside her. </p><p>And that was all he needed at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………….</p><p>You wrap his arm tighter around you as you move closer to him on the sofa. His body feels simultaneously solid but also like the softest and most comfortable place to be in the world, and you fight the urge to climb back into his lap. </p><p>You look over to the television and watch the figures moving around the screen, although you have no idea who they are or what they’re doing. You haven’t watched a second of the film because your mind has been focused elsewhere. </p><p>On a very specific thing.</p><p>That look in his eyes this morning before he climbed int with you. You couldn’t place what you’d seen in them. They’d looked pained for a moment, like they were somewhere else, and it wasn’t the first time you’d seen that flash through them. You’d heard the pain as well, last night when he’d been calling out in his sleep again, waking up and sitting bolt upright in bed. You’d sat up as well, turning to him and cupping his face in your hands. Talking soothingly, reassuring him that everything was ok. You hadn’t been able to see his eyes but you’re sure if you could that look of pain would have been there.</p><p>But there was something else this morning. Uncertainty? Was he regretting making this thing between you more serious? Concerned you weren’t the right match for him after all? Or maybe that he wanted no match at all.</p><p>A ball of frustration is building in your stomach. You want to speak to him. Get him to talk to you. To help you understand. </p><p>How can someone go from looking so lost one minute, to causing you to scream in ecstasy the next? Because the sex this morning had been unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. He’d been in complete control of your body, a strong force behind you while your hands and body pressed against the cold tiles. Your legs had given way with the intensity of your climax and he’d carried you back into the bedroom. And then started all over again. His every touch had been like his fingers were lighting small fires over your body. Delicious, but hot. Out of control, a sense that his mind and body were committed to nothing other than your pleasure. You’d made a mental note that it was time those tables were turned. You’d already sensed that he wasn’t adverse to the idea of you taking control and it was definitely something you wanted to test.</p><p>But not now. Now was for the screaming insecurity about what was going on in that head of his.</p><p>Perhaps you should give him a way out, let him know that if yesterday was a mistake that was ok. You could just go back to how it was. </p><p>Only, you’re not sure you really can go back to that place. You’re falling for him too hard to keep it light and playful. It’s time you’re honest with yourself about that. </p><p>But where does that leave you if you’re reading the uncertainty in his eyes correctly? Without him? Without hearing his voice again. Seeing his smile sparkle in his blue eyes. His arms around you.</p><p>It’s all too painful and you try to focus your attention back on the figures moving on the television. A man has a sword to another man's throat.</p><p>“What’s his problem with that other guy?” you ask, trying to get back into the plot.</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, I’m not sure” Jonathan responds absentmindedly.</p><p>So he’s clearly not watching it either. His mind is elsewhere. Trying to build up the courage to talk about the uncertainty? Maybe? You sit up and look at him, taking a deep breath before speaking, breathing in the strength that you need. </p><p>“Jonathan?”</p><p>He looks at you, his mouth smiling but his eyes still full of something else. “Yeah?” he replies. </p><p>Another deep breath. </p><p>“Did you want to talk about what happened yesterday? At the beach?” you ask, looking down at his hands, not wanting to read his face as you speak.</p><p>“What? When we gave that couple a proper show?” he laughed.</p><p>You look up at him and playfully swipe at his chest “Don’t remind me!” you say, a laugh escaping, before you remember the conversation you need to have and become serious again.</p><p>“No, not that. The thing before that. I’m worried that I encouraged you to say something you weren’t ready to. That we’ve become something more than you planned” you resist the urge to avoid his gaze again and instead search his face for his response.</p><p>“God, no. Why are you thinking like that?” he responds, his brow furrowed slightly as he looks back at you, something akin to pain etched on his face “I said exactly what I wanted to say. But…”</p><p>Your stomach drops at the sound of that last word.</p><p>“If you’d like to...you know...go back to where we were before…”</p><p>Your skin prickles as his words land like heavy weights in your stomach.</p><p>“...then I totally support that. It’s maybe better…”</p><p>Your body floods with stress and sadness in that moment, like a dam has been broken, sending debris and a torrent of water everywhere. You’re either going to cry or shout, and neither of those are things you’re ready to do in front of him, and so you jump up and run out of the room, catching his quiet “...for you” as you run up the stairs and into your bedroom.</p><p>The tears come when you’re alone, and you sit on the end of the bed and give into the emotions that are running through you. You read him correctly, he wasn’t sure about you. About this relationship. Was he using you after all? </p><p>There was one thing you were now sure of. You couldn’t go back to before. This was going to be it.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>This was going to be the end.</p><p>You hear him running up the stairs, clearly taking two at a time. </p><p>He reaches the bedroom door in seconds, without breaking a sweat and walks over to you, kneeling in front of you and taking your hands.</p><p>You start to pull them away, and he doesn’t fight you, allowing your hands to fall back into your lap. He doesn’t stand and instead sits on the rug in front of you, looking up at you, pain etched across his face.</p><p>“Jonathan I-” but the rest of the sentence escapes you and your eyes search his face, wondering if the answer is there. But it’s not. There’s only more confusion when you see the sadness in his eyes.<br/>
“I…” he starts to speak, his voice unusually faltering “I...don’t think I chose my words very well”.</p><p>“I think you made yourself clear” you respond, tears giving way to annoyance.</p><p>“No, I really didn’t” he shakes his head “I need you to know that I meant every word I said yesterday. Still mean it. But...but”... he sighs and runs a hand through his blonde hair, before looking back up at you again. </p><p>“I think you deserve more than a life with me. And I’m not sure that I’m going to be able to let you go if we travel any further down the relationship path we’re on. Because it feels like the path is the one that leads to forever”.</p><p>You’ve stopped breathing as you listen to him, and take a deep breath, your hands shaking, your head trying to work through the words that are now hanging in the space between you. </p><p>“Forever?...” you say quietly and he nods.</p><p>“That’s where I feel like we’re headed. And the feeling makes me so happy…” he explains, pausing for a second while you say a quiet ‘me too’ before continuing “but being in a relationship with me is going to mean being apart for long periods of time. Sometimes in complete silence, depending on where I am in the world. It’ll mean you not knowing where I am in the world. What I’m doing. It won’t be easy, and I...well...I don’t know that I want to put you through that pain” he pauses and looks at you. You try to fill the silence. </p><p>“Jonathan, I’ve thought about that. I understand what your job means. That’s my decision to make. You can’t make it for me”.</p><p>He smiles wryly “I wouldn’t dream of it”.</p><p>But you don’t smile back, although the knot of tension inside you is loosening ever so slightly as you continue “So we’re in agreement that I don’t deserve more than you? That there is no one who is more than you? And that I’m a badass who can handle some time apart?” a smile plays on your lips as you finish with “and will use it to think up all kinds of things to do to you when we’re together again”.</p><p>This time he laughs “Ok, I’m defeated. I won’t try to protect you from the difficulties of life with me”.</p><p>You nod “Ok, good”. You lean forward and take his hands, pulling him up to standing and then encouraging him to sit beside you on the bed. You turn to face him “Anyway, it’s not forever, unless you’ve given up on your architect dream”.</p><p>He smiles and nods “That’s true. It’s strange though, that dream feels like it’s slipping away from me. That soon I’ll have seen too much to ever return to normality. I think that’s what’s messing with my head at the moment. Making me question what I should be doing for the best. Whether I should avoid dragging you into it”. </p><p>His eyes cloud again and the sadness is there. You know something terrible has happened to him. You know he’s protecting you. Or just can’t tell you. But you also know that he needs some help. </p><p>“God, I’m so sorry about today” he says, taking your hands in his “I’ve somehow managed to upset you, through trying to stop myself upsetting you. You’re just. Surprising”.</p><p>You’re not sure whether that’s a compliment “Surprising?” you ask.</p><p>“Yeah. Totally. You’ve surprised me. You’re amazing. I wasn’t expecting this to even happen when I swiped that day. Wasn’t looking for it. But then I felt something with you that was so far beyond anything I could have imagined. It’s caused my head to spin, if I’m honest, trying to work out what to do next” he says, struggling slightly at the end.</p><p>“It sounds more like you’ve surprised yourself” you say, reaching up to run your hand gently through his hair. He reaches up and places his hand over yours, before bringing your palm to his lips and kissing it gently. </p><p>You move back on the bed, suddenly wanting to rest your head on the soft pillows and lie down, patting the pillow next to you. Jonathan takes the hint and follows you. </p><p>You take his hand in yours, squeezing it gently “So, tell me more about why you’re thinking about giving up on your architect dream. Tell me as much or as little as you want to, or can do, but know that you don’t need to protect me. I want to be a part of your life. All of it”.</p><p>And so he started talking. Talked about the pain and suffering he’s seen. The accident that happened recently. The old building he’d been scouting with someone else. Someone who hadn’t seen the hidden door. Hadn’t found and the explosive that was waiting behind it. No one had died, but the injuries had been severe. Life changing. No one blamed him but he was blaming himself. He couldn’t shake the memory. Particularly at night.</p><p>And so you talk and soothe him. Your hand resting on his face, your thumb gently tracing the outlines. You encourage him to get some support, and he listens, and agrees it should be the next step. </p><p>You talk until the early hours of the next day. Talk about nightmares. Dreams. Hopes. Fears. </p><p>Talk until he falls asleep, your arms wrapped around him. You fall asleep soon after. It’s a peaceful sleep, for both of you. No calling out. No nightmares.</p><p>As sleep creeps over you, you realise one thing before you give in to its advances. </p><p>You’ve never felt closer to him than you do in this moment.</p><p>For Jonathan’s next chapter please go <a href="#section0013">here.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 6 (Albert)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the difficult conversation yesterday brought them closer, it’s time for the couple to have some fun. And luckily, MC has just the thing in mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Chapter 6 (Day 6) for Albert. For Jonathan please go <a href="#section0013">here.</a> instead. </p><p>I'm sorry there's been a long wait for this chapter...I bring you an apology in the form of smut! I hope you enjoy some time with our soldier boy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 6</p><p>You squeeze his hand as the two of you walk through the park, lightly kicking a pile of leaves with the toe of your boot. The sun is shining today but there’s a chill in the air and your breath is coming out in little clouds.</p><p>He squeezes your hand in return and turns to smile at you. His face looks calm and relaxed, the slightly furrowed lines between his eyes that had been present since he arrived on your doorstep have disappeared. You know that there will be other times when it’s all too much for him again, but you also know that you have the strength to support him through that. </p><p>Last night had been perfect. You felt like you knew him better than you could have ever imagined. Months of messaging couldn’t add up to the closeness of one night of him opening his heart. You’d learned how important family was to him and how torn he was between his career and his growing need for home. You’d also learned a lot more about just how difficult his job was. How responsible he felt for those around him. </p><p>You have no doubt that his shoulders can carry that responsibility, but the recent accident has shaken his confidence and that was weighing heavily on him. The most important thing that happened last night was that he’d agreed to talk to someone and get some support. You were starting to realise just how difficult that was for him. His confidence and strength were two such strong parts of what made him who he was, they were two of the things that first attracted you to him, that admitting that he may need some strength from someone else seemed like an alien concept.</p><p>He squeezes your hand again and mutters a quiet “Thank you” his eyes happy as he looks at you. </p><p>“You’re very welcome, but for what?” you ask, smiling back at him.<br/>
He shrugs slightly “Just for being you. For last night. For helping me see a way through the mess in my head” you’re about to tell him that it’s the least you want to do for him when he continues “oh, and thank you for not kicking me somewhere extremely painful for asking you to be my girlfriend one day like we’re in a high school romance and then suggesting it might be better if you’re not my girlfriend the next like we’re in some kind of vampire angst book”. </p><p>His face is a picture of seriousness, but his eyes are letting you know that he’s finding humour in just how crazy the last couple of days have been. </p><p>You scowl “Don’t do it again or I’ll have to choose the werewolf boy instead” you say, before laughing “luckily for you I have plans for that area of your body that definitely don’t involve kicking of any kind”.</p><p>“Hmm” he says, leaning towards you slightly “tell me more”. </p><p>You smile but shake your head “Let’s just say that I have...plans...for this evening. Something that I’ve been thinking about for a long, long time.”</p><p>“Oh?” he’s stopped walking now and has turned to face you, his body pressed closely against you “should I be turned on, or scared?” he runs his hands down your sides before leaning forward and whispering in your ear “or both?”</p><p>His touch still has the effect of turning your legs to jelly and you reach your arms around his neck to try and hide the fact you’re pretty much melting into a pile of helpless lust right here in the middle of the park, irrespective of the joggers and dog walkers around you.</p><p>You kiss him, your lips lingering for a moment, enjoy the warmth of them in comparison to the chill of the air. You break away and answer him quietly “Both, definitely both”. </p><p>He laughs “The perfect combination. Well consider me intrigued”. </p><p>You return to walking and Albert starts telling you about the research he’d been doing that morning while you were still sleeping. He’d started looking into his future study plans again, and your heart skipped with happiness when he casually slipped in that he was thinking of applying next year, looking for a place to live, to settle. </p><p>“It’s all feeling a lot more real” he continued “I’ve still got things I want to do in my job now and commitments I’ve made, but with this plan I’d have eighteen months to get that sorted. Then I can start working on that future I keep thinking about ” </p><p>Before your head can even take you on the usual journey of wondering how much of that future also involves you he squeezes you closer with the arm that is draped across your shoulders “with you. If you want to be there. If you can wait for that.” The last part was half a statement, half a question. You don’t need long to know your answer. </p><p>You look down at the path then up at him “Eighteen months? I mean, I have other interested parties on Lovelink you know...there’s this cat that I’m vibing with…”</p><p>“Sure, sure. I understand” Albert replied, with amusement in his voice “what about if I let you stroke me?”</p><p>You shake your head “Albert, baby, you have already let me stroke you quite a few times. As fun as that’s been you’re going to have to bring something else to the table if you’re going to compete with him for over a year.”</p><p>Before you know what’s happening his hands are on your waist and he pushes you back gently until you find yourself pressed against a tree. He’s holding your hands in his own by your sides and presses his body against you as his lips meet yours. He keeps the kiss light at first, breaking apart slightly to trace the outline of your lips with the tip of his tongue, before returning to the kiss, the feel of his tongue moving against yours sending shockwaves through your body. You hear a little ‘tsk’ to your left, and feel sure you’re offending someone. Probably an elderly lady walking her pug. But it’s impossible to care. The taste and feel of him consumes you. Of course you’ll wait a year and a half for him to move home. You’d wait ten years if it meant being able to taste him again. </p><p>His hands are still holding yours by your side, focusing all of your attention on the feel of his mouth on yours. Everything else fades away in your mind. There’s only him. The slight graze of his stubble against your skin. The smell of him. The taste. </p><p>God. The taste.</p><p>And with a gentle tug at your bottom lip, he steps away, looks at you and asks “Well?”</p><p>You nod and manage to force out “Yep, that’ll do it, you win. I’ll wait.”</p><p>He kisses the end of your nose before saying “Ok, that’s a relief. I was worried I couldn’t compete with...what was the cat’s name?”</p><p>“Captain Muffin” you reply “I feel like he’s just playing with my emotions anyway. I bet he has twenty girls lined up on the app”.</p><p>“A bit of a player, eh?” he asks, before leading you back to the path. </p><p>You both resume your gentle walk around the park, although your legs are still feeling wobbly from the kiss. </p><p>You shrug “Yeah, although I feel like the app is full of them. I thought you might be one if I’m honest”.</p><p>Albert clutches his hand to his chest in an act of mock shock “You did? I feel wounded! Ouch!”.</p><p>You laugh “I mean, right at the beginning. I’m fairly sure you told me you were meeting up with other people from the app”.</p><p>He nods “Yeah, I was. But I mean it when I say I hadn’t felt anything like what I felt when I first started talking to you. You’ve been the only person I’ve wanted to talk to since our first date. I think I unmatched everyone else that evening. I did get a couple of annoyed messages but I was just honest with them. No point stringing other people along when I think I’ve found the one”.</p><p>This time it’s you that stops in your tracks “The one? Albert Bishop, those are some big words right there”.</p><p>He runs his hand through his hair and looks worried for a moment “Those words just sort of fell out there. Sorry. I... I don’t want to come on too heavy. I just mean there was something there that I hadn’t felt with anyone else. You make me feel like no one else does”.</p><p>You bring his hand up to your mouth and kiss his palm, not trusting yourself to kiss those lips with this many emotions running through you “You are the sweetest man I’ve ever met. The funniest, kindest, most gentle, thoughtful...and so hot I can’t keep up. If you’re in any doubt about whether I was being serious, yes I’ll wait for you, for as long as you need, no I don’t think you’re a player and don’t apologise for coming on too heavy. It’s just the right amount.”</p><p>The words tumble out of your mouth and you’re aware you’re speaking too fast. You take a breath and smile softly at him “It’s a relief to hear you say these things to be honest. I’ve been feeling them as well, but I haven’t wanted to send you running for the hills”. </p><p>“If there’s a lesson I’ve learned this week, it’s that I should tell you where my head is at. Good and bad. That’s new for me, but I’ll keep trying” he replied, his expression softer than you’ve seen it before.</p><p>“Same for me” you say, before adding “although I’m still keeping my plans for you tonight secret. I won’t tell you anything. Not a single word”.</p><p>“Hmm, we’ll see about that” Albert replies, but before he can try to entice any information out of you, you run ahead of him on the path, calling over your shoulder “not a word!”</p><p>He catches up with you and you squeal as his arms wrap around your waist  and spin you around again so you’re facing him, his finger rests under your chin and brings your mouth to his again, and just like that all thoughts of your plans for the evening are gone and you’re lost in the sensation of being close to him again. </p><p>But the air is getting colder, and you need to go to the nearby shops for something for tonight, and so you break away reluctantly, and lead him back around the path and towards home. </p><p>…</p><p>Albert stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off before wiping away the condensation on the mirror and carefully regarding the eyes that looked back at him. There was a sparkle in them that he’d been missing for a while, and it was the first time in a few weeks that he’d been able to look himself in the eyes, and he smiled at his reflection.<br/>
He didn’t know where his girl was. She’d eaten dinner at break neck speed and then muttered something about needing to go to the DIY shop before it closed. He’d heard her come back in, but she’d ordered him upstairs. </p><p>His stomach fluttered when he wondered what she had planned. He was used to being the person in relationships who took control and made the plans, but that wasn’t necessarily by choice. Giving over control to her was making him more excited for what she had planned. Enough hints had been dropped that he had a feeling he was in for a fun night.</p><p>He walked back into the bedroom and got dressed, choosing jeans and a plaid shirt that she’d given him earlier as a gift. Plaid wasn’t something he’d normally chose, but the fact that it was a gift meant that it was perfect, and as he looked in the full length mirror he realised that it looked pretty damn great on him.</p><p>“Albert” he heard his voice called, her voice closer as if she was almost on the other side of the door. </p><p>He went to move to the door, but the next instruction given was most definitely an order. </p><p>“Stay where you are. Don’t move”. </p><p>She sounded like she was trying to make her voice deeper than normal. Authoritative. He smiled to himself as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. </p><p>“Order received and understood” he replied.</p><p>But when the door opened and his girl burst into the room, she wasn’t wearing the army fatigues he’d half expected her to be wearing. </p><p>She was dressed in a cowboy hat, a tight plaid shirt undone to her midriff, jeans which hugged her body in the most delicious way and cowboy boots. They’d had flirty banter about being cowboys from one of their first chats, and here she was making it a reality. </p><p>She tipped her hat at him and then broke into a grin, unable to keep up with the roleplay a second longer. “Howdy” she said, giggling “I hear you’re wanted in twenty states and I’m here to bring you in”. </p><p>Albert put his hands up “Howdy...uh..”</p><p>“Sheriff” she replied, tapping the shiny plastic badge she’d attached to her shirt. </p><p>“Sheriff” he continued “what am I wanted for?”</p><p>She paused and thought for a second “Crimes against fashion”.</p><p>He burst into laughter “Ouch! That actually hurts”.</p><p>But any wounded ego was quickly forgotten as she quickly closed the gap between them and pressed her hand to his chest “This looks good on you” she quietly murmured, her eyes looking into his softly. He started to move to kiss her, but this gesture snapped her back into the role.</p><p>“Take it off” she said, stepping backwards. </p><p>Albert paused a moment, raising an eyebrow before slowly unbuttoning the shirt he’d only put on moments ago, staring his girl in the eye the whole time.</p><p>She looked at him once he’d taken the shirt off and dropped it to the ground. </p><p>“Take it all off”</p><p>It wasn’t a request it was an order, and Albert happily obliged, already feeling turned on by the control in her voice. </p><p>He looked down and shrugged off his jeans. He was going commando underneath them. Of course he was. When he looked up again he saw she was holding a piece of thin rope, which she’d presumably had tucked in her back pocket, and was twirling the end of it around. </p><p>“What are you planning to do with t-” but he didn’t get to finish his question. </p><p>“Hands together and out front, outlaw”. Another order. He could feel the excitement of the tension in the room running through him, causing every part of him to respond. How was she making him hard without a single touch? </p><p>He nodded once in agreement and put his hands out, wrists together, knowing exactly where this was going and not having even the  slightest inclination to resist. The gap between them was closed again and she wrapped the rope around his wrists and confidently tied a knot. It was tight enough that there was no wriggling free, but not tight enough that it was causing any pain. </p><p>“Hands above your head” she demanded, her face still serious, the smile from earlier gone. She was definitely in the role, and he was absolutely captivated by it.</p><p>Once his hands were in the air above his head she walked around him, brushing her hand across his chest and then his back as she did. He could hear the noise of fabric, and then a blindfold was put over his eyes. </p><p>He felt a bite on his shoulder blade. Not hard, but strong enough to cause his hardness to grow as he stood, in darkness, wondering what was going to happen next, but with complete trust that whatever it was, it was going to be amazing.</p><p>“Ok outlaw, I think that’s you safely restricted. Now you aren’t allowed to move until I tell you so. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes baby” the words caught in his throat slightly in anticipation.</p><p>“There’s no baby here, Bishop. Only the sheriff” was the response whispered in his ear, followed by a bite on his earlobe, and the tip of her tongue tracing along the edge of his ear. It was one of his favourite spots to be kissed and he let out a breathy “Sorry, Sheriff”. </p><p>“Much better” was the response he received. He could feel the shift in air of her walking around so that she was standing in front of him again. </p><p>“Now, where to start?” she said, but he knew she wasn’t looking for an answer. He felt her pressing against him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing his butt, pulling him closer against her. He knew he was already hard, and felt himself pressing against her. He had a moment of realising he was completely naked, and she was fully clothed. He would hate to miss the chance to undress her. Peeling clothes off her was one of his new favourite past times, but he didn’t get much time to think about the missed opportunity, because her mouth was soon fully pressed against his, and he kissed her back hungrily. There was something so strange about not being able to take hold of her, to run his hands into her hair while they kissed, but there was also something incredibly hot about just experiencing the sensation of the kiss, and he moaned into her mouth as his tongue explored her. </p><p>She pulled away from the kiss and trailed kisses down his throat and chest. He could feel her tongue circling his nipple and then the bite off her teeth at the same time as her hand taking hold of his, now very hard, length. </p><p>“Fuck” the word escaped in a growl as her hand began moving up and down his cock. Not being able to see where she was or where she was going next was heightening the sensation of her touch, and he had a moment of wanting to break his hands out of the rope that tied them and grab hold of her, rip the clothes off her and throw her onto the bed. But he knew this wasn’t that kind of game. The control was with her tonight, and he was here for it.</p><p>Her hand let go of him, and she pressed her mouth to his again, before pulling away and muttering “I’m not sure I’ve got you under control yet, Bishop”.</p><p>“I’m all yours” he replied “trust me” and he pushed against her with his body which was the only tool at his disposal at the moment.</p><p>“Hmm, let’s see” she said “You can lower your arms, but your hands are staying tied, outlaw”. </p><p>He dropped his arms, not even noticing the burn he’d started to feel in them. As he did, he felt her slide her body down his. The next sensation he felt was her tongue running up the inside of his calf, and her hand reaching up and cupping his balls. </p><p>“Oh god, baby” he murmured, looking down to where he assumed she must be.</p><p>He felt a little nip on his inside thigh and couldn’t help but laugh “Sheriff, sorry. Although if that’s my punishment, keep going”.</p><p>“No, no, that bite wasn’t your punishment, Bishop” she replied, before he felt a hand take hold of his cock and then the smooth warmth of her tongue wrapping around the tip.</p><p>His legs threatened to buckle, and his wrists clenched against the rope, wanting to break free again. A noise escaped, this time a guttural growl. No words. Just pure and unfiltered wanting.</p><p>Her hand and tongue moved confidently together and he could feel himself twitching under her grasp, as the tip of her tongue swirled in small circles, before moving to lick his full length. He wanted to feel her mouth around him fully, to feel that warmth. He wanted to hold her head while she moved her head around him. </p><p>But all he could do was stand and feel, and he pushed his feet harder against the ground, willing himself to keep standing upright. </p><p>As if she could read his mind, the next sensation he felt was her talking him into her mouth, her lips tightening around him as she moved up and down, her tongue still moving against him.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re good at that” he whispered, before shouting up to the ceiling “fuck!” as she took him deeper. </p><p>He could feel himself about to explode. It was too much. Too hot. He was normally the master of lasting as long as his partner needed him to. But he wasn’t sure his usual tactics would work here. </p><p>Her mouth kept moving up and down, her hand still holding his base, and he felt her hum against him, the vibrations sending a sensation through him that caused his knees to buckle.</p><p>She slowly slid him out of her mouth, kissing his tip, before saying “There we go, that’s what I was looking for, Bishop”. </p><p>He could tell that she was standing up, running her nails up his thighs as she did. </p><p>Her nails carried up his stomach and torso, his neck and then round to the back of the blindfold. </p><p>She undid the knot and slid it off. He looked down at her, his eyes adjusting to being able to see her. She was still dressed, but her shirt had fallen further open and he leaned forward, wanting to kiss her breasts. </p><p>But she pushed him gently away “I’m not done with you yet. I’m going to untie you. Temporarily. But no touching, ok?”</p><p>He nodded, lust flashing in his eyes. </p><p>She quickly undid the rope and then nodded to the bed “On there, on your back”.</p><p>She pressed a hand against his bare chest and he looked deep into her eyes, seeing the same look of pure wanting that he was sure she could see in his.</p><p>She pushed him backwards, and he let himself fall back onto the bed. Using his arms to push himself along it until his head was just below the pillow. </p><p>“Hands above your head again” she ordered, and he responded quickly, desperate to get to the point where he was close to her again. She walked over and tied the rope around his wrists and then to one of the wooden bars of the headboard.</p><p>“Ok?” she asked, her normal tone of voice back for a second, clearly wanting to make sure he was comfortable.</p><p>“Fuck, yes” he said. He didn’t want to tell her that the rope was so loose he could easily slide his hands out. That wasn’t part of this game.</p><p>“Ok” she nodded “just tell me if you’re not”.</p><p>“I’m not ok with how much clothing you’re wearing” he murmured “if that counts”.</p><p>She looked down and responded “good point”. Her hat had been lost already, presumably when she was giving him head, and so she slowly started unbuttoning her jeans, reaching down to remove her boots, before sliding the jeans off and throwing them to one side. </p><p>Watching her undo the last buttons of her shirt and sliding her hands over her breasts before sliding it off caused his whole body to react, pulling him towards her, but he resisted and laid watching her as she stood naked by the bed. </p><p>“Well it’s good to see one part of you is definitely still obeying” she said, looking at how hard he still was for her. </p><p>“It’ll follow any and all orders, Sheriff” Albert replied. </p><p>She climbed onto the bed beside him, before straddling him and looking down at him, pressing her hands on his chest. She’d been on top before, but Albert was sure she’d never looked so beautiful. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, before lightly biting it, and then returning to kisses. </p><p>She sat up and looked down at him, and without saying a word reached down and took hold of him, raising her hips up slightly before lowering herself down onto his full length. </p><p>This time it was her turn to murmur “fuck”.</p><p>“Oh god, baby” he said, bucking his hips against her, and this time she didn’t correct his use of the word. </p><p>Instead she pressed her thighs against him and moved her hips so that she worked up and down him in a rhythm that caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head. He was lost to her. Completely and utterly. He was hers and he never wanted to be anyone else’s ever again.</p><p>He wanted to reach forward and touch her, but he resisted, instead closing her eyes and feeling the sensation of being inside her. She tightened her muscles around him as her breaths turned to heavier panting. He opened his eyes and saw her touching herself. It was easily the hottest thing he’d ever seen and he knew he was close. </p><p>He saw the flush working across her cheeks and as she threw her head back and shouted his name to the ceiling, her climax causing her muscles to clench around him, he let go of the tiny bit of control he had and thrust up into her, and again, until he reached his own climax. </p><p>“Oh fuck, god, baby,” he said, his voice catching in his throat as finished thrusting into her and her hips slowed their rhythm.</p><p>She collapsed forward onto his chest, which was slick with sweat.</p><p>With her head buried into the crook of his neck, still panting she reached up and untied the rope. </p><p>With his hands officially free, he ran them down her back, his fingers kneading her ass, before working back up and running into her hair.</p><p>“That was-” he started to speak but couldn’t find the words.</p><p>“It was” she replied, not needing any more words.</p><p>The two slowly changed position and she went into the bathroom. </p><p>Albert realised something in that moment, as he watched her leave, that he thought he must have known all along. He loved her completely. Body and soul.</p><p>And as the two of them curled up together for sleep, his body curled around her, his arm holding her around her middle, it was the last thing he thought as he drifted into a peaceful sleep. </p><p>He needed to tell her that he loved her. </p><p>But for now he kissed her neck and murmured</p><p> “Goodnight sweetheart”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 6 (Jonathan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the difficult conversation yesterday brought them closer, it’s time for the couple to have some fun. And luckily, MC has just the thing in mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Chapter 6 (Day 6) for Jonathan. For Albert please go <a href="#section0012">here.</a> instead. </p><p>I'm sorry there's been a long wait for this chapter...I bring you an apology in the form of smut! I hope you enjoy some time with our soldier boy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 6</p><p>You squeeze his hand as the two of you walk through the park, lightly kicking a pile of leaves with the toe of your boot. The sun is shining today but there’s a chill in the air and your breath is coming out in little clouds.</p><p>He squeezes your hand in return and turns to smile at you. His face looks calm and relaxed, the slightly furrowed lines between his eyes that had been present since he arrived on your doorstep have disappeared. You know that there will be other times when it’s all too much for him again, but you also know that you have the strength to support him through that. </p><p>Last night had been perfect. You felt like you knew him better than you could have ever imagined. Months of messaging couldn’t add up to the closeness of one night of him opening his heart. You’d learned how important family was to him and how torn he was between his career and his growing need for home. You’d also learned a lot more about just how difficult his job was. How responsible he felt for those around him. </p><p>You have no doubt that his shoulders can carry that responsibility, but the recent accident has shaken his confidence and that was weighing heavily on him. The most important thing that happened last night was that he’d agreed to talk to someone and get some support. You were starting to realise just how difficult that was for him. His confidence and strength were two such strong parts of what made him who he was, they were two of the things that first attracted you to him, that admitting that he may need some strength from someone else seemed like an alien concept.</p><p>He squeezes your hand again and mutters a quiet “Thank you” his eyes happy as he looks at you. </p><p>“You’re very welcome, but for what?” you ask, smiling back at him.<br/>He shrugs slightly “Just for being you. For last night. For helping me see a way through the mess in my head” you’re about to tell him that it’s the least you want to do for him when he continues “oh, and thank you for not kicking me somewhere extremely painful for asking you to be my girlfriend one day like we’re in a high school romance and then suggesting it might be better if you’re not my girlfriend the next like we’re in some kind of vampire angst book”. </p><p>His face is a picture of seriousness, but his eyes are letting you know that he’s finding humour in just how crazy the last couple of days have been. </p><p>You scowl “Don’t do it again or I’ll have to choose the werewolf boy instead” you say, before laughing “luckily for you I have plans for that area of your body that definitely don’t involve kicking of any kind”.</p><p>“Hmm” he says, leaning towards you slightly “tell me more”. </p><p>You smile but shake your head “Let’s just say that I have...plans...for this evening. Something that I’ve been thinking about for a long, long time.”</p><p>“Oh?” he’s stopped walking now and has turned to face you, his body pressed closely against you “should I be turned on, or scared?” he runs his hands down your sides before leaning forward and whispering in your ear “or both?”</p><p>His touch still has the effect of turning your legs to jelly and you reach your arms around his neck to try and hide the fact you’re pretty much melting into a pile of helpless lust right here in the middle of the park, irrespective of the joggers and dog walkers around you.</p><p>You kiss him, your lips lingering for a moment, enjoy the warmth of them in comparison to the chill of the air. You break away and answer him quietly “Both, definitely both”. </p><p>He laughs “The perfect combination. Well consider me intrigued”. </p><p>You return to walking and Jonathan starts telling you about the research he’d been doing that morning while you were still sleeping. He’d started looking into his future study plans again, and your heart skipped with happiness when he casually slipped in that he was thinking of applying next year, looking for a place to live, to settle. </p><p>“It’s all feeling a lot more real” he continued “I’ve still got things I want to do in my job now and commitments I’ve made, but with this plan I’d have eighteen months to get that sorted. Then I can start working on that future I keep thinking about ” </p><p>Before your head can even take you on the usual journey of wondering how much of that future also involves you he squeezes you closer with the arm that is draped across your shoulders “with you. If you want to be there. If you can wait for that.” The last part was half a statement, half a question. You don’t need long to know your answer. </p><p>You look down at the path then up at him “Eighteen months? I mean, I have other interested parties on Lovelink you know...there’s this cat that I’m vibing with…”</p><p>“Sure, sure. I understand” Jonathan replied, with amusement in his voice “what about if I let you stroke me?”</p><p>You shake your head “Jonathan, baby, you have already let me stroke you quite a few times. As fun as that’s been you’re going to have to bring something else to the table if you’re going to compete with him for over a year.”</p><p>Before you know what’s happening his hands are on your waist and he pushes you back gently until you find yourself pressed against a tree. He’s holding your hands in his own by your sides and presses his body against you as his lips meet yours. He keeps the kiss light at first, breaking apart slightly to trace the outline of your lips with the tip of his tongue, before returning to the kiss, the feel of his tongue moving against yours sending shockwaves through your body. You hear a little ‘tsk’ to your left, and feel sure you’re offending someone. Probably an elderly lady walking her pug. But it’s impossible to care. The taste and feel of him consumes you. Of course you’ll wait a year and a half for him to move home. You’d wait ten years if it meant being able to taste him again. </p><p>His hands are still holding yours by your side, focusing all of your attention on the feel of his mouth on yours. Everything else fades away in your mind. There’s only him. The slight graze of his stubble against your skin. The smell of him. The taste. </p><p>God. The taste.</p><p>And with a gentle tug at your bottom lip, he steps away, looks at you and asks “Well?”</p><p>You nod and manage to force out “Yep, that’ll do it, you win. I’ll wait.”</p><p>He kisses the end of your nose before saying “Ok, that’s a relief. I was worried I couldn’t compete with...what was the cat’s name?”</p><p>“Captain Muffin” you reply “I feel like he’s just playing with my emotions anyway. I bet he has twenty girls lined up on the app”.</p><p>“A bit of a player, eh?” he asks, before leading you back to the path. </p><p>You both resume your gentle walk around the park, although your legs are still feeling wobbly from the kiss. </p><p>You shrug “Yeah, although I feel like the app is full of them. I thought you might be one if I’m honest”.</p><p>Jonathan clutches his hand to his chest in an act of mock shock “You did? I feel wounded! Ouch!”.</p><p>You laugh “I mean, right at the beginning. I’m fairly sure you told me you were meeting up with other people from the app”.</p><p>He nods “Yeah, I was. But I mean it when I say I hadn’t felt anything like what I felt when I first started talking to you. You’ve been the only person I’ve wanted to talk to since our first date. I think I unmatched everyone else that evening. I did get a couple of annoyed messages but I was just honest with them. No point stringing other people along when I think I’ve found the one”.</p><p>This time it’s you that stops in your tracks “The one? Jonathan Hayes, those are some big words right there”.</p><p>He runs his hand through his hair and looks worried for a moment “Those words just sort of fell out there. Sorry. I... I don’t want to come on too heavy. I just mean there was something there that I hadn’t felt with anyone else. You make me feel like no one else does”.</p><p>You bring his hand up to your mouth and kiss his palm, not trusting yourself to kiss those lips with this many emotions running through you “You are the sweetest man I’ve ever met. The funniest, kindest, most gentle, thoughtful...and so hot I can’t keep up. If you’re in any doubt about whether I was being serious, yes I’ll wait for you, for as long as you need, no I don’t think you’re a player and don’t apologise for coming on too heavy. It’s just the right amount.”</p><p>The words tumble out of your mouth and you’re aware you’re speaking too fast. You take a breath and smile softly at him “It’s a relief to hear you say these things to be honest. I’ve been feeling them as well, but I haven’t wanted to send you running for the hills”. </p><p>“If there’s a lesson I’ve learned this week, it’s that I should tell you where my head is at. Good and bad. That’s new for me, but I’ll keep trying” he replied, his expression softer than you’ve seen it before.</p><p>“Same for me” you say, before adding “although I’m still keeping my plans for you tonight secret. I won’t tell you anything. Not a single word”.</p><p>“Hmm, we’ll see about that” Jonathan replies, but before he can try to entice any information out of you, you run ahead of him on the path, calling over your shoulder “not a word!”</p><p>He catches up with you and you squeal as his arms wrap around your waist  and spin you around again so you’re facing him, his finger rests under your chin and brings your mouth to his again, and just like that all thoughts of your plans for the evening are gone and you’re lost in the sensation of being close to him again. </p><p>But the air is getting colder, and you need to go to the nearby shops for something for tonight, and so you break away reluctantly, and lead him back around the path and towards home. </p><p>…</p><p>Jonathan stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off before wiping away the condensation on the mirror and carefully regarding the eyes that looked back at him. There was a sparkle in them that he’d been missing for a while, and it was the first time in a few weeks that he’d been able to look himself in the eyes, and he smiled at his reflection. <br/>He didn’t know where his girl was. She’d eaten dinner at break neck speed and then muttered something about needing to go to the DIY shop before it closed. He’d heard her come back in, but she’d ordered him upstairs. </p><p>His stomach fluttered when he wondered what she had planned. He was used to being the person in relationships who took control and made the plans, but that wasn’t necessarily by choice. Giving over control to her was making him more excited for what she had planned. Enough hints had been dropped that he had a feeling he was in for a fun night.</p><p>He walked back into the bedroom and got dressed, choosing jeans and a plaid shirt that she’d given him earlier as a gift. Plaid wasn’t something he’d normally chose, but the fact that it was a gift meant that it was perfect, and as he looked in the full length mirror he realised that it looked pretty damn great on him.</p><p>“Jonathan” he heard his voice called, her voice closer as if she was almost on the other side of the door. </p><p>He went to move to the door, but the next instruction given was most definitely an order. </p><p>“Stay where you are. Don’t move”. </p><p>She sounded like she was trying to make her voice deeper than normal. Authoritative. He smiled to himself as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. </p><p>“Order received and understood” he replied.</p><p>But when the door opened and his girl burst into the room, she wasn’t wearing the army fatigues he’d half expected her to be wearing. </p><p>She was dressed in a cowboy hat, a tight plaid shirt undone to her midriff, jeans which hugged her body in the most delicious way and cowboy boots. They’d had flirty banter about being cowboys from one of their first chats, and here she was making it a reality. </p><p>She tipped her hat at him and then broke into a grin, unable to keep up with the roleplay a second longer. “Howdy” she said, giggling “I hear you’re wanted in twenty states and I’m here to bring you in”. </p><p>Jonathan put his hands up “Howdy...uh..”</p><p>“Sheriff” she replied, tapping the shiny plastic badge she’d attached to her shirt. </p><p>“Sheriff” he continued “what am I wanted for?”</p><p>She paused and thought for a second “Crimes against fashion”.</p><p>He burst into laughter “Ouch! That actually hurts”.</p><p>But any wounded ego was quickly forgotten as she quickly closed the gap between them and pressed her hand to his chest “This looks good on you” she quietly murmured, her eyes looking into his softly. He started to move to kiss her, but this gesture snapped her back into the role.</p><p>“Take it off” she said, stepping backwards. </p><p>Jonathan paused a moment, raising an eyebrow before slowly unbuttoning the shirt he’d only put on moments ago, staring his girl in the eye the whole time.</p><p>She looked at him once he’d taken the shirt off and dropped it to the ground. </p><p>“Take it all off”</p><p>It wasn’t a request it was an order, and Jonathan happily obliged, already feeling turned on by the control in her voice. </p><p>He looked down and shrugged off his jeans. He was going commando underneath them. Of course he was. When he looked up again he saw she was holding a piece of thin rope, which she’d presumably had tucked in her back pocket, and was twirling the end of it around. </p><p>“What are you planning to do with t-” but he didn’t get to finish his question. </p><p>“Hands together and out front, outlaw”. Another order. He could feel the excitement of the tension in the room running through him, causing every part of him to respond. How was she making him hard without a single touch? </p><p>He nodded once in agreement and put his hands out, wrists together, knowing exactly where this was going and not having even the  slightest inclination to resist. The gap between them was closed again and she wrapped the rope around his wrists and confidently tied a knot. It was tight enough that there was no wriggling free, but not tight enough that it was causing any pain. </p><p>“Hands above your head” she demanded, her face still serious, the smile from earlier gone. She was definitely in the role, and he was absolutely captivated by it.</p><p>Once his hands were in the air above his head she walked around him, brushing her hand across his chest and then his back as she did. He could hear the noise of fabric, and then a blindfold was put over his eyes. </p><p>He felt a bite on his shoulder blade. Not hard, but strong enough to cause his hardness to grow as he stood, in darkness, wondering what was going to happen next, but with complete trust that whatever it was, it was going to be amazing.</p><p>“Ok outlaw, I think that’s you safely restricted. Now you aren’t allowed to move until I tell you so. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes baby” the words caught in his throat slightly in anticipation.</p><p>“There’s no baby here, Hayes. Only the sheriff” was the response whispered in his ear, followed by a bite on his earlobe, and the tip of her tongue tracing along the edge of his ear. It was one of his favourite spots to be kissed and he let out a breathy “Sorry, Sheriff”. </p><p>“Much better” was the response he received. He could feel the shift in air of her walking around so that she was standing in front of him again. </p><p>“Now, where to start?” she said, but he knew she wasn’t looking for an answer. He felt her pressing against him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing his butt, pulling him closer against her. He knew he was already hard, and felt himself pressing against her. He had a moment of realising he was completely naked, and she was fully clothed. He would hate to miss the chance to undress her. Peeling clothes off her was one of his new favourite past times, but he didn’t get much time to think about the missed opportunity, because her mouth was soon fully pressed against his, and he kissed her back hungrily. There was something so strange about not being able to take hold of her, to run his hands into her hair while they kissed, but there was also something incredibly hot about just experiencing the sensation of the kiss, and he moaned into her mouth as his tongue explored her. </p><p>She pulled away from the kiss and trailed kisses down his throat and chest. He could feel her tongue circling his nipple and then the bite off her teeth at the same time as her hand taking hold of his, now very hard, length. </p><p>“Fuck” the word escaped in a growl as her hand began moving up and down his cock. Not being able to see where she was or where she was going next was heightening the sensation of her touch, and he had a moment of wanting to break his hands out of the rope that tied them and grab hold of her, rip the clothes off her and throw her onto the bed. But he knew this wasn’t that kind of game. The control was with her tonight, and he was here for it.</p><p>Her hand let go of him, and she pressed her mouth to his again, before pulling away and muttering “I’m not sure I’ve got you under control yet, Hayes”.</p><p>“I’m all yours” he replied “trust me” and he pushed against her with his body which was the only tool at his disposal at the moment.</p><p>“Hmm, let’s see” she said “You can lower your arms, but your hands are staying tied, outlaw”. </p><p>He dropped his arms, not even noticing the burn he’d started to feel in them. As he did, he felt her slide her body down his. The next sensation he felt was her tongue running up the inside of his calf, and her hand reaching up and cupping his balls. </p><p>“Oh god, baby” he murmured, looking down to where he assumed she must be.</p><p>He felt a little nip on his inside thigh and couldn’t help but laugh “Sheriff, sorry. Although if that’s my punishment, keep going”.</p><p>“No, no, that bite wasn’t your punishment, Hayes” she replied, before he felt a hand take hold of his cock and then the smooth warmth of her tongue wrapping around the tip.</p><p>His legs threatened to buckle, and his wrists clenched against the rope, wanting to break free again. A noise escaped, this time a guttural growl. No words. Just pure and unfiltered wanting.</p><p>Her hand and tongue moved confidently together and he could feel himself twitching under her grasp, as the tip of her tongue swirled in small circles, before moving to lick his full length. He wanted to feel her mouth around him fully, to feel that warmth. He wanted to hold her head while she moved her head around him. </p><p>But all he could do was stand and feel, and he pushed his feet harder against the ground, willing himself to keep standing upright. </p><p>As if she could read his mind, the next sensation he felt was her talking him into her mouth, her lips tightening around him as she moved up and down, her tongue still moving against him.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re good at that” he whispered, before shouting up to the ceiling “fuck!” as she took him deeper. </p><p>He could feel himself about to explode. It was too much. Too hot. He was normally the master of lasting as long as his partner needed him to. But he wasn’t sure his usual tactics would work here. </p><p>Her mouth kept moving up and down, her hand still holding his base, and he felt her hum against him, the vibrations sending a sensation through him that caused his knees to buckle.</p><p>She slowly slid him out of her mouth, kissing his tip, before saying “There we go, that’s what I was looking for, Hayes”. </p><p>He could tell that she was standing up, running her nails up his thighs as she did. </p><p>Her nails carried up his stomach and torso, his neck and then round to the back of the blindfold. </p><p>She undid the knot and slid it off. He looked down at her, his eyes adjusting to being able to see her. She was still dressed, but her shirt had fallen further open and he leaned forward, wanting to kiss her breasts. </p><p>But she pushed him gently away “I’m not done with you yet. I’m going to untie you. Temporarily. But no touching, ok?”</p><p>He nodded, lust flashing in his eyes. </p><p>She quickly undid the rope and then nodded to the bed “On there, on your back”.</p><p>She pressed a hand against his bare chest and he looked deep into her eyes, seeing the same look of pure wanting that he was sure she could see in his.</p><p>She pushed him backwards, and he let himself fall back onto the bed. Using his arms to push himself along it until his head was just below the pillow. </p><p>“Hands above your head again” she ordered, and he responded quickly, desperate to get to the point where he was close to her again. She walked over and tied the rope around his wrists and then to one of the wooden bars of the headboard.</p><p>“Ok?” she asked, her normal tone of voice back for a second, clearly wanting to make sure he was comfortable.</p><p>“Fuck, yes” he said. He didn’t want to tell her that the rope was so loose he could easily slide his hands out. That wasn’t part of this game.</p><p>“Ok” she nodded “just tell me if you’re not”.</p><p>“I’m not ok with how much clothing you’re wearing” he murmured “if that counts”.</p><p>She looked down and responded “good point”. Her hat had been lost already, presumably when she was giving him head, and so she slowly started unbuttoning her jeans, reaching down to remove her boots, before sliding the jeans off and throwing them to one side. </p><p>Watching her undo the last buttons of her shirt and sliding her hands over her breasts before sliding it off caused his whole body to react, pulling him towards her, but he resisted and laid watching her as she stood naked by the bed. </p><p>“Well it’s good to see one part of you is definitely still obeying” she said, looking at how hard he still was for her. </p><p>“It’ll follow any and all orders, Sheriff” Jonathan replied. </p><p>She climbed onto the bed beside him, before straddling him and looking down at him, pressing her hands on his chest. She’d been on top before, but Jonathan was sure she’d never looked so beautiful. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, before lightly biting it, and then returning to kisses. </p><p>She sat up and looked down at him, and without saying a word reached down and took hold of him, raising her hips up slightly before lowering herself down onto his full length. </p><p>This time it was her turn to murmur “fuck”.</p><p>“Oh god, baby” he said, bucking his hips against her, and this time she didn’t correct his use of the word. </p><p>Instead she pressed her thighs against him and moved her hips so that she worked up and down him in a rhythm that caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head. He was lost to her. Completely and utterly. He was hers and he never wanted to be anyone else’s ever again.</p><p>He wanted to reach forward and touch her, but he resisted, instead closing her eyes and feeling the sensation of being inside her. She tightened her muscles around him as her breaths turned to heavier panting. He opened his eyes and saw her touching herself. It was easily the hottest thing he’d ever seen and he knew he was close. </p><p>He saw the flush working across her cheeks and as she threw her head back and shouted his name to the ceiling, her climax causing her muscles to clench around him, he let go of the tiny bit of control he had and thrust up into her, and again, until he reached his own climax. </p><p>“Oh fuck, god, baby,” he said, his voice catching in his throat as finished thrusting into her and her hips slowed their rhythm.</p><p>She collapsed forward onto his chest, which was slick with sweat.</p><p>With her head buried into the crook of his neck, still panting she reached up and untied the rope. </p><p>With his hands officially free, he ran them down her back, his fingers kneading her ass, before working back up and running into her hair.</p><p>“That was-” he started to speak but couldn’t find the words.</p><p>“It was” she replied, not needing any more words.</p><p>The two slowly changed position and she went into the bathroom. </p><p>Jonathan realised something in that moment, as he watched her leave, that he thought he must have known all along. He loved her completely. Body and soul.</p><p>And as the two of them curled up together for sleep, his body curled around her, his arm holding her around her middle, it was the last thing he thought as he drifted into a peaceful sleep. </p><p>He needed to tell her that he loved her. </p><p>But for now he kissed her neck and murmured</p><p> “Goodnight sweetheart”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>